Wild Swans of Domino
by The Imaginatrix
Summary: Au. After the king of Domino dies tragically, his widow marries Lord Gozaburo of Kaiba, and the lives of her eleven sons and only daughter take a shocking turn. The princess grows up far from all those she loves, and her brothers are bound by a powerful enchantment only their sister can break. Eventual Ardentshipping, Peachshipping, Polarshipping, Blueshipping and Servantshipping.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I'm only going to write this once, so pay attention. I. Don't own. Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will. I also don't own the fairytale this fic is based on, although fairytale retellings are published so often that I doubt anybody really cares about that._

_Author's Note: This fic is based on a favourite fairytale of mine, "The Wild Swans" by Hans Christian Anderson, with a cast of Yu-Gi-Oh characters and certain elements from the series. It must be understood from the outset that some of your favourite characters will be OOC. Given that this is an AU fic, and they have for the most part been raised under completely different circumstances from their canon counterparts, it should be expected. Please refrain, therefore, from sending me a review saying so-and-so would NEVER do that, or that such-and-such a detail was incorrect. I am entitled to creative license, and I would never send such a review to another on those grounds._

_That said, I sincerely hope you enjoy the story! Or the first chapter, anyway._

* * *

**Prologue**

Long ago, in the kingdom of Domino, there lived a noble king and a radiant queen, who had eleven sons and one daughter. The king's name was Solomon, and in truth, he was only king of Domino by marriage. His wife, Queen Coraline, was the only child of the last Dominovian king, and as such, she had been the first woman to inherit the crown in more than two-hundred years. This is not, however, the story of Solomon and Coraline, though they do play their parts. This is the story of their children, and as such, it would be best to learn a little about all twelve of them before we begin.

The eleven brothers were diverse, so much so, in fact, that unless they had been warned in advance, anyone who saw them together would have trouble believing they were all born of the same union. At the time their story began in earnest, Raphael was a tall, well-muscled youth of sixteen, with blonde hair and blue eyes, a true handsome prince, if a slightly intimidating one. He might appear potentially dangerous to some, but he possessed a gentle temperament, though he could assert his authority effectively over his younger siblings if the need arose. They all respected him enough to listen to him if he became firm with them in their parents' absence. Coraline and Solomon were both proud of their eldest son, and saw in him the image of a strong and wise future-king. Like some of his brothers, Raphael enjoyed playing the intricate card game known as Duel Monsters, though he was of the opinion it would be more fun if the creatures depicted on the cards were real. His favourite monster-cards were the Guardians, and of them all, he was fondest of Guardian Eatos, a fair-haired woman with golden eyes and white wings who wore an eagle headdress. It was primarily this card that inspired his father to have a special pendant fashioned for him as a gift for his eleventh birthday. The pendant was of silver, cast in the form of an eagle with topaz stones for eyes, which hung from a chain of white-gold links. Raphael had not removed the chain from his neck since it was given to him. Upon seeing their brother wearing the pendant, the younger princes began pleading with their father to have special pendants made for them as well, to which Solomon had consented after a fashion, not wanting his children to become envious and spiteful toward Raphael over such a trifle.

Prince Duke was a year younger than Raphael, and could not have looked more different. Dark-haired, with his mother's emerald eyes, he was slightly more easy-going than his elder brother, though he was still mature beyond his years. He loved games, like all of his siblings, but his particular fascination was with dice rather than cards. If a game involved dice, Duke played it, and nearly always won. The pendant crafted for him, therefore, consisted of two silver dice, each about the size of a medium plum, attached to a chain of the same metal.

The third prince was Alister, a red-haired boy of fourteen with slate-grey eyes and a sober demeanour. He was more often found in the palace library, reading, than playing a game with his siblings, and when he did play, he preferred chess to Duel Monsters. He and the next brother, Seto, were both excellent chess-players, though the latter was less enthusiastic. Alister also played the harp, a practice he had taken up at the age of eight, and his music gave him almost as much pleasure as reading. His pendant was the first of several that had come as a surprise to their recipients, for their father seemed to have plucked the design out of the air. It might have been unusual, but Alister was nonetheless pleased with the piece. It consisted of a plume of fire fashioned from yellow-gold lined by diamonds, with a lustrous medium-sized sapphire set into it. The tiny image of a child had been expertly etched into the underside of the sapphire, and translucent wings of shimmering opal extended from the sides of the piece. It was a beautiful, precious thing, and Alister felt it suited him, though he could never explain the reason.

Seto was a year and a half younger than Alister, a blue-eyed brunette with a quick mind and a sharp tongue. Of all the princes, he was the most aloof, and had been since he had entered adolescence. Only the youngest of his brothers, Mokuba, could break through his guard. As previously mentioned, he was an excellent chess-player, but Duel Monsters was his true passion. His favourite card was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, of which he had no fewer than three copies. Being a prince definitely had its benefits. Due to his love of this card, the pendant made for him comprised an image of the beast cast in platinum, with sapphires for its eyes. Even Seto could not fault the craftsmanship of the pendant.

Next in line was Ryou, a gentle boy of eleven with soft brown eyes and white hair. Aside from his own exemplary dueling skills, he was a highly talented wood-carver. His brothers would often find him sitting quietly on a bench in the palace grounds, whittling patiently, or else polishing or painting a completed carving. His carvings were numerous and exquisitely detailed, ranging from animals to people to three-dimensional effigies of the images on both his own and his brothers' Duel Monster cards. He rarely carved images of his own monsters, however, for despite his gentle nature, his deck was full of cards that would send chills through most if they saw them. Ryou's pendant had been modeled after one Solomon had seen during one of his frequent diplomatic journeys. It comprised a gold ring more than a handspan across, with smaller pendants attached to its sides. A triangle of hammered gold had been fixed to the ring by its points, and in the centre of the triangle, a bright milk-opal had been set. The original, so Solomon had informed his son, had had the image of an eye engraved on the central triangle, but that had been impossible to replicate, however hard the engraver had tried, and at length the king had given up and replaced it with a gem he believed matched his son's gentle, yet brilliant, spirit.

The sixth brother was Prince Joseph, though he insisted everyone, even the servants, address him as Joey when formality was not required. Joey was ten, with his mother's golden-blonde hair, and warm brown eyes. He and the next brother, Valon, were the most mischievous of the princes, fond of pulling pranks on their elder brothers, especially Alister and Seto. Joey was also a fair duelist, and promised to break Seto's winning streak in two or three years, with practice. Joey's pendant had been fashioned in the likeness of his favourite card, which was the exact opposite of Seto's: the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The beast had been carved from a single large piece of obsidian, the rubies that represented its eyes fixed in their places by settings of rose-gold.

Valon, Joey's partner in crime, was a lively boy of nine with bright cerulean-blue eyes and unruly brown hair which stuck up in fluffy spikes in spite of all the servants had ever done to it. His enthusiasm for serious gaming was nowhere near the level exhibited by many of his brothers. Valon, as the seventh son, knew he would not have a high rank in the kingdom, even at his tender age. He had, therefore, set his heart on becoming a knight. One of the younger squires had begun training him in unarmed combat. He could not begin weapons training until he was eleven, but this did nothing to deter him from his ambition. Valon's pendant was another unexplained piece, and like Alister's, it bore the semblance of fire. In this case, a ruby nestled in a setting of rose-gold in the shape of a fireball, the framework lined by yellow topaz. This had been fixed to a simple, yet highly polished, wooden cross attached to a fine gold chain. Valon could no more explain his attachment to the piece than his father could explain how the design had come to him.

Next came the twins, Yami and Yugi, who were eight years old and as close as any twins can be. Valon's hair might be wild, but at least it was a sensible colour. Not only was the hair of both twins even spikier than that of their elder brother, but it was tricoloured, dark-red on the outside, black in the centre, with golden bangs. They both had violet eyes, though Yami's were sharper than his twin's. Yami was also somewhat more solemn than Yugi. Other than that, however, there was little to choose between them. So close were they that they shared a dueling deck. Both were excellent duelists, and even at their tender age, Seto was hard-pressed to remain undefeated. The pendants they wore, however, had nothing whatsoever to do with their cards. In essence they were one, a single square pyramid of solid gold made in two halves that fit together. The name of each half's owner was marked out on one of its outer faces in amethyst chips, so that when the twins joined them, as they often did, the names were on opposite sides of the resulting pyramid. Each half had its own chain.

Noa was the youngest brother but one, having seven summers to his name. He possessed the same cobalt-blue eyes as his brother Seto, and wore his two-toned aquamarine hair in the same style. His eldest brothers sometimes envied him his place in line, for as the tenth son, Noa was free to be a child, free of the strict schedule the elder princes had to follow. He played with the children of nobles and servants alike, and he made many friends. He and Mokuba had a strong bond, though not quite as close as the one the latter shared with Seto. Noa's pendant was the last unexpected piece, and no less pleasing to the eye than the others had been. It was of silver, a miniature masterpiece of the jewelers' art, its framework an intricate, honeycomb-like design. The uneven surface glittered in any light, and certain cunningly positioned facets reflected the rays toward the emerald set in the heart of the pendant. The glittering marvel drew the eyes, and many a noble admired its creator's skill, asking Solomon the identity of the clever jeweler in question on numerous occasions.

The last prince of all was six-year-old Mokuba, raven-haired with gentle blue-grey eyes and a trusting nature. Though he was closest to Seto, Noa and surprisingly, Alister, each of his siblings had their place in his heart. He especially enjoyed having one of his elder brothers read to him. When it came to storytelling, Alister was a master, and the child would sometimes sit and listen, enthralled, for hours on end. Mokuba's pendant was, in its way, a symbol of his bond with Seto, for it had the form of two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, one the same size as Seto's own, the other noticeably smaller, made of the same materials as Seto's pendant, save for the blue topaz that lined their outspread wings.

Their little sister, Serenity, was two months shy of her fifth birthday, a pretty child with long, flowing auburn hair and sparkling grey-green eyes. She was as sweet and loving a girl as any mother could wish to have, and all who lived in the palace adored her. As the only daughter of the monarchs of Domino, she was spoiled outrageously, though the profusion of material gifts did nothing to mar her generous spirit. What she could not share with her brothers, she shared with the young daughters of the servants and soldiers, and like Noa, had many friends among the low-born children. Serenity had yet to receive her pendant, though the Lord Chancellor, Roland, had let slip that it had been made, and now waited in a secure place for its future-owner's birthday, at which time it would be bestowed as one of her gifts.

This was how things stood for the twelve near Summer's-End of the seventeenth year of their parents' reign. In years to come, they would look back on this time as the last truly peaceful season before a series of shocking events began to unfold, events which would change their lives in ways none of them could have anticipated.

* * *

_End Notes: The OC queen in this story is dedicated to my friend Kohaku no Hime, whose contributions to this fic are much appreciated. The ideas for some of the pendants described above are accredited to her. Don't disregard anything in the above prologue. It is all important. You needed to know the roles these characters would play in this fic, and you needed to know about the pendants. All will become clearer in future chapters. Until next time, I wish you joy in all you do._


	2. Chapter 1: The Messenger

_Author's Note: Here's the first official chapter! This is where we deviate from the original tale, as we have no other option. If you've read the story in question, you'll understand what I mean almost immediately. If you haven't, I'll explain my reasoning when it can no longer be classified as a spoiler. Don't hate me for what I had to do in this chapter, please. It was necessary for the story to go anywhere. That said, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Messenger**

It began before the message came, Raphael knew, but the arrival of the carrier would always mark the beginning of it all for him. The messenger had brought a plea for aid from Solomon's only brother, the heir to the throne of Kame. Their birthland had been threatened by an army from the north, and the forces of Kame alone were not sufficient to drive them back. Solomon had wasted no time in gathering the Dominovian army, and five days after the message had arrived, he had set out with the troops, for he was no stranger to the arts of war. His wife and children were all used to his frequent absences, and the younger ones were not worried about him. The three eldest princes, however, were kept aware of the situation, and were privy to the reports their father sent at regular, three-day intervals. So when the messages stopped coming, they were as worried as their mother, especially as the last letter they had received had told them that the northern army had been reinforced, nearly doubling their numbers. The younger children were not told any of this, but most of them could tell something was wrong.

Word finally came over a week after the last message had been expected. The arrival of the initial letter marked the beginning for Raphael, but for his younger siblings, the news they received that day would be viewed as the catalyst for the events that followed.

* * *

"You win again," Joey said, placing the cards in his hand on top of those in his graveyard.

"As you knew I would," his opponent responded, cool blue eyes meeting those of his brother.

Alister, who had kept score for them, threw the victor a stern look.

"Seto, you know as well as I do that you nearly lost that duel twice," he stated flatly.

"'Nearly' being the operative word," Seto said coolly.

The two had been at odds since the previous afternoon, when Alister had defeated Seto in three consecutive chess matches, and the elder red-head had only consented to record life-points for this duel because Raphael had asked him to. He'd have done it himself, but he had duties to fulfill. Not for the first time, Alister was privately grateful he was not the firstborn.

As if the thought had summoned him, Raphael entered the game-room at that moment, dressed in the uncomfortable formal attire they all loathed with a passion, and looking very serious.

"Raphael!" Joey exclaimed when he saw his eldest brother. "I nearly beat Seto twice! Alister said so!" The delighted grin slid off the ten-year-old's face when he noticed his brother's sober expression. "Raphael? What's wrong?" he asked.

Raphael directed his answer to Alister, as the eldest in the room besides himself, although he was by no means ignoring Joey.

"A messenger just arrived. His horse is being taken to the stables now. He looks a real mess-ragged clothes, tangled hair, probably hasn't eaten a decent meal in days. His mount isn't much better. Poor beast won't be going anywhere for a week at least. It's exhausted."

Alister's stomach twisted with dread, but he remained outwardly calm.

"Did Mother send you to find us?" he asked.

Raphael shook his head slightly.

"She didn't need to. She insisted the messenger be fed and make himself more presentable before he delivered whatever news he's brought. I took the opportunity to find the rest of you before he finished. Whatever he has to tell, I think we'll all want to hear it."

Alister nodded shortly.

"Who else have you found so far?" he asked, more to distract himself from the growing knot of anxiety in his gut.

"Ryou, the twins and Duke are already waiting in the smaller audience hall-Mother is in the main one. I was hoping to enlist your help finding the others. It would take less time."

Seto and Joey had both grasped the seriousness of the situation, and both now stood and turned to face their elder brothers.

"I know where Mokuba is," Seto said. "Noa's probably with him. I'll meet you back at the lesser audience chamber." With that, he strode past Raphael and out the door, leaving his deck and game-mat lying abandoned on the table.

"I'll go find Serenity," Joey said, uncharacteristically solemn. He exited the room in his turn, also leaving his cards and game-mat where they lay.

Alister sighed.

"I suppose that leaves me to collect Valon," he said. "He'd be with Ryman at this time of day. He won't want to finish early. You know how devoted he is to those lessons."

"If he gets difficult, tell him I sent you. That should convince him to come," Raphael said.

Alister nodded silently, before hastening from the room in search of his wild-haired brother.

Left alone in the game-room, Raphael began reassembling and shuffling his brothers' decks for something to do. When this task had been completed, he folded up the two game-mats of soft leather, and placed both decks and mats in their respective cases. This done, he pocketed the two silver containers and left the chamber, closing the door behind him. He took the longest route back to the smaller audience chamber where his brothers waited. Part of him did not want to know what the ragged messenger had to tell them, but the rest of him knew it would fall to him to tell the others, and he had never been one to shirk responsibility. Still, he dreaded what he was about to learn.

* * *

As he had expected, Alister found Valon sparring with the sixteen-year-old squire Ryman, a ruddy-faced youth with sandy hair and fierce sea-green eyes. An observer who didn't know both boys personally would have assumed Valon had the upper hand in the bout now taking place, but Alister was no fool. Even as he watched, the brunette child seemed to fell his older opponent with a near perfect spinning kick. Sure of his victory, Valon came up beside his teacher, looking down at him with a broad grin.

"You've learned well, Your Highness," Ryman said, apparently winded. Then his arm shot out like lightning, his hand grasping Valon's ankle firmly and pulling his leg from under him. The young prince fell in an undignified heap on the grass. Ryman released him and stood up, regarding his student calmly. "Unfortunately for you, not quite well enough," he said as his student clambered unsteadily to his feet.

"At least you can stand," Alister commented as his brother took several shaky steps. "Ryman's going easy on you."

Valon whirled to face his brother, pain forgotten.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked, scowling.

"I only just arrived," Alister responded. "You're going to have to leave your training there for today."

"What has happened, Your Highness?" Ryman asked, picking up on Alister's serious expression.

"According to Raphael, a messenger just arrived from the Kame front. From what he told me, the man was in a sorry state when he entered the audience hall. He's being made presentable right now, but Raphael wants all of us to gather in the secondary audience chamber."

Valon's scowl disappeared, replaced by a worried frown.

"Does Raph know what the news is yet?" he asked, using the nickname he had made up for his eldest brother.

Alister shook his head.

"Not even Mother knows what he has to tell us yet."

Valon looked down at the rough clothes he wore during his training sessions with Ryman. Aside from their informality, they were marked with dirt and sweat from the day's exertions.

"I'll just go and change," he said meekly before dashing off into the palace.

"He recovered fast," Alister observed drily.

"He's come a long way," Ryman said, smiling briefly before becoming solemn again. "I hope the news is better than it would seem," he said sincerely.

"As do I," Alister responded before turning to follow Valon inside.

* * *

When Alister and Valon arrived at the secondary audience hall, it was to find nearly all of their siblings already assembled there. Seto was sitting with Mokuba to his right and Noa to his left, and was scrutinising the polished tabletop in front of him as if it was the most fascinating thing in Domino. Across the table from Seto, Duke was absently toying with several dice, occasionally dropping them onto the table and examining the pattern formed by the numbers on their uppermost faces before gathering them into his hands again. Ryou was concentrating on the block of wood he had been shaping when Raphael had found him. The piece was currently at such an early stage of development that it was impossible to tell what it was supposed to be as yet. A tray had been set before the white-haired boy to catch the fine shavings produced by his whittling-knife. Joey and the twins were distracting Serenity with a game they had made up on the spur of the moment. The twins were particularly good at making up games.

Alister took the seat next to Duke, while Valon sat down between Joey and Ryou.

"Do you know anything yet? Alister asked in a low voice, turning in his chair to look at Duke.

The raven-haired prince shook his head.

"Raphael just went in with Roland. They won't let any of us in, so we're sitting here waiting for someone to come out and tell us what's happened."

Alister understood Duke's agitation. When the news was of this nature, every delay in hearing it would make anyone anxious. Alister himself felt the knot of dread in his gut tighten painfully. His face, however, remained expressionless.

"Well then," he said. "We'll just have to keep waiting, won't we?"

Duke nodded without speaking.

* * *

The main audience hall was large and well-lit, with benches around the walls, the space they surrounded occupied by twelve round conference tables. In spite of its size, there were currently only four people in the room, all seated at the same table. Queen Coraline sat stiffly upright, her beautiful face devoid of expression. It was all she could do to conceal the emotional turmoil she was feeling. At her left was the Lord Chancellor, Roland, her most trusted advisor, an imposing, dark-haired figure with steady slate-grey eyes. Roland was fiercely loyal to the crown, and could not be bought for any price. Coraline knew she was fortunate to have him. Raphael was on his mother's other side, his hands folded on the tabletop and his eyes fixed on the man opposite them. This was the messenger. He definitely looked better than he had when he had arrived. He had bathed, his hair had been combed back, and he had been dressed in a formal suit in several shades of deep blue that set off his sea-blue hair. His eyes were light-brown, and still bore a trace of the wild look they had held when he had first stumbled into this hall three hours before. A battered leather pouch lay in his lap, his hands clutching at it protectively as if it were the most precious thing in the world to him.

"I am glad to see you have regained some composure, Aleron," said Coraline, her green eyes locked on those of the man before her. "Now, I would hear what you have to tell me, for news from the front is long overdue."

Aleron tugged on a strand of his hair.

"I wish I were not the bearer of such tidings, Your Majesty," he said in a slightly hoarse voice. "Indeed, I would give much for my news to be a falsehood." He drew a steadying breath. "The battle was won, Your Majesty, but at a terrible cost. Both King Solomon and his brother were killed in the final confrontation between the two armies. The king of Kame doubtless knows by now, but I came here to fulfill my king's dying request."

Coraline sat frozen in her chair, the words numbing her to her surroundings.

_Dead. Solomon is dead._

"What was the nature of this request you speak of?" Roland asked, maintaining his own composure by sheer effort of will.

Aleron opened the pouch he held, and drew from it a furled scroll, which he unrolled on the table. On top of the letter thus revealed lay a gold ring half an inch wide, engraved with tiny, intricate symbols inside and out. Raphael drew a sharp breath at the sight of the ring. It was the Dominovian Band, which his grandfather had given his father when he married Coraline. Solomon would never part with it willingly.

"I don't know what prompted him to write this," Aleron said now, "but he gave me this letter two days before he was killed, and told me that, should he perish in battle, I was to take it and his ring and bring them to Your Majesty." He pushed the paper across the table to Coraline.

"Allow me, Your Majesty," Roland said quietly, reaching for the letter. The now marble-pale queen did not try to stop him as he took up the parchment and began to read aloud:

_"My Dearest Coraline,_

_"If you are reading this, or having it read to you, I will have perished at the hands of the northern warriors. I am beginning to suspect they have been seeking both my brother's life_ _and my own all along, but I have no proof. I can only be grateful for the many sons I have been blessed with, for Adrian is childless, and our birthland would be completely vulnerable if not for our children._

_"My love, I cannot fully express my regret to you while I still live, for a part of me hopes you will never receive this letter, but in the event of my death, know that I never wished to leave you so soon, and that our family means more to me than all the treasures of both our kingdoms combined. Tell the children I love them more than can be expressed in any human tongue, and that I am truly sorry I will never see them all grow to adulthood and start families of their own. That would be my greatest regret._

_"There are three matters that must be attended to, though I hope the second will be unnecessary. I have arranged for my messenger to retrieve the Dominovian Band from my body should I perish, and enclose it within this letter. It is now Raphael's by right, though he will not be able to ascend the throne until his eighteenth birthday-that I will miss his coronation will be another regret I take with me to the grave._

_"My second point also concerns Raphael, though I fervently hope he will not need to take on this responsibility as well. Should my brother join me in death, Raphael will inherit not only the crown of Domino, but that of Kame, for he is the heir of both. This has already been decided, and would have been the case had we both lived to see it, unless Adrian by some miracle married again and fathered a son. If this is so, Kame, as the smaller kingdom, will become part of Domino, which will ease the burden slightly._

_"The last matter may seem trivial to some, but I know you will think differently. I plainly did not live to see our Serenity, my shining star, reach her fifth birthday, at which time her pendant, the last to be made, would have been given to her. I ask that she instead receive it on the day of my funeral, as my last gift to her._

_"As I bring this admittedly short missive to a close, I ask you not to grieve overlong for me. I love you all far too much to allow you to mourn me for the rest of your lives. My death must not become a reason for you to stop living. Hold onto the memories, for they are precious, but do not lose yourselves in them. Remember that I loved you, and know that will never, never change._

_"With love and in the hope of better times to come,_

_"Solomon._"

There was silence after Roland had finished reading. Aleron fidgeted nervously where he sat. Both Coraline and Raphael were fighting back tears. At last the queen spoke, her voice brittle.

"Raphael, take the ring."

Raphael mutely reached over and picked up the priceless heirloom from where it lay on the polished tabletop, sliding it onto the third finger of his left hand. The metal was cold against his skin. He was still in shock, and found himself staring at the gleaming gold band, transfixed by the symbols engraved upon it.

"Your Majesty?" Aleron asked tentatively after another short silence.

Coraline looked up at the blue-haired messenger, her mouth tight and her eyes over bright.

"You are dismissed, Aleron," she said in that same brittle voice. "Roland, Raphael, go and tell the others about ... about what has happened. I need to be alone."

None of them had any desire to protest. One by one, the three males rose and left the chamber. Raphael was the last to go, briefly clasping his mother's hand before he slipped out the door, closing it softly behind him. Coraline faintly registered a brief murmur of male voices from beyond the closed door, perhaps Roland telling the men on guard there that she was not to be disturbed, and their response to the order. Whatever was being said meant nothing to her right now.

Alone at last, Coraline let her grief wash over her in a wave, and with a low moan of anguish, she began to weep for her lost husband.

* * *

_End Notes: Are you crying? I'm not surprised. I wrote this, knowing how sad it was, and I almost cried. Why am I stopping here, you ask? Well, don't think I won't cover the funeral, but it will only be the beginning of the next chapter, for reasons I shall not reveal to you as yet. And the questions raised by Solomon's letter will be answered in future chapters, so just bear with me. If I overdid anything in this chapter, just tell me. Constructive criticism is welcome. I'm practising my writing skills on here, after all._

_A couple of quick things. Ryman's name is an anagram of Mary with an n tacked on the end. Since he's kind of Valon's mentor in this, it seemed only fitting. Speaking of meaningful names, Aleron means "Wing", which in its way foreshadows what is to come. Finally, don't dismiss the Dominovian Band as a purely symbolic piece of jewellery. That's all you're getting for now._

_See you next chapter, and don't forget to leave a review in the little box down there!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Lord of Kaiba

_Author's Note: Hello, dear readers. Here's another chapter for you all! Now that the initial sadness is over, the plot can begin to thicken. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Lord of Kaiba**

Word spread through the palace with startling rapidity, though the servants didn't hear the news from any of the royal children. Raphael had induced a variety of reactions in his siblings, ranging from Seto's silent nod of acknowledgement and hasty retreat to Serenity's storm of weeping, which seemed to be a mixture of pain and anger at the unfairness of the situation. Joey did his best to comfort her through his own tears, eventually guiding her gently back to her room, where he remained with her until she had calmed down. Of the twelve, Raphael, Duke, Alister, Seto and Ryou did not come down to the dining hall for the evening meal, and those who did attend ate little.

The sorrow that followed the news of Solomon's death settled over the palace like a blanket of mist, affecting all those who dwelt there. Aleron had informed Roland later that first night that the army would return within the next five days, bearing the king's body. The necessary servants were therefore set to work on preparations for the funeral. All the curtains were replaced with black velvet drapes. The palace staff dressed in the black uniforms made specially for times of mourning. In the meantime, the queen confined herself to her chambers, refusing meals, allowing only Roland and her children admittance into her royal apartment. The children themselves gave up all of their usual pursuits, with the exception of Alister, who would sit in one of the small practice halls in the evenings with his harp, though he hadn't the heart to play anything but sorrowful instrumentals.

Messengers were sent throughout Domino and the surrounding kingdoms, relaying the news of the tragedy to all of Coraline's high-born friends, who told a number of their acquaintances among the nobility. Soon enough, the coffin had arrived, and the final arrangements for the funeral were completed. On the day of the event, quite a few nobles of varying ranks who had not been invited were in attendance. It was at the funeral of her first husband that the queen of Domino met her second, a fact which her children would later consider ironic in the extreme.

* * *

It was a crisp autumn day. The funeral was scheduled for later that afternoon. Solomon would be laid to rest in the small graveyard set aside for the monarchs of Domino, after his coffin had been carried through the capital at the head of a black-clad procession, as royal custom dictated. The morning was devoted to his wake. It was during this time that the invited and uninvited nobles came before the queen and her children, bearing gifts and condolences. Alister frankly could not understand why so many of them had deemed it appropriate to bring gifts to a wake, but he was diplomatic enough not to address the point. After all, the first gift bestowed had been at his dead father's request. Roland had delivered Serenity's pendant to her almost as soon as the wake had begun. The piece was both simple and beautiful, a five-pointed star cast in rose-gold, with twelve small white diamonds set into it, one at each of the points, five more at the bases of the clefts between the points, and one in the precise centre of each side of the pendant. The star was five inches across, and the central core was nearly an inch thick where the two diamonds had been set. Serenity had slung the chain around her neck as soon as Roland had given it to her, but her small face was pale and drawn from days of sadness, and no glow of pleasure lit her eyes as it would have if she had received the pendant from her father's hands.

The table where Coraline and her children were seated had already had many visitors, and Alister was no longer paying complete attention to the nobles who came and went, many times leaving packages behind. That is, until the grey-haired lord came forward to stand by the queen's chair. He was quite as tall as Roland, with brown eyes and strong features. His clothing was of the finest make; a suit of red velvet, over which he wore a black mantle. The colour contrast made the red-haired prince think of a deck of ordinary playing cards, but he did not mention this aloud.

"Your Majesty," the newcomer said formally, bowing to Coraline. "I have not had the pleasure of your acquaintance before this day. It is a shame our first meeting was overshadowed with such sorrow." His tone was solemn, as was his expression, but something about the lord in red and black made Alister instantly wary, though he couldn't define it.

"Who are you, if you don't mind my asking?" he said, keeping his voice neutral.

The lord smiled at him, a slightly too broad smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"My name is Gozaburo," he said composedly. "I am the grand duke of the province of Kaiba. I assume you know where it lies?"

Alister nodded. The land of Kaiba was situated to the north-east of Kame, and was largely comprised of mountains rich in minerals and precious stones. The ducal castle lay in the broadest of the valleys, and was famed for its grandeur and the beauty of its vast grounds. Apart from this, little was known of Gozaburo or his family save that they had in recent years succeeded in making their lands independent from the kingdom they had served until that point. Technically, this meant that Gozaburo was a minor king, though he plainly did not declare himself as such.

Raphael, as the highest-ranking male present aside from certain visitors, rose to his feet and extended his hand to the lord of Kaiba.

"It is a privilege to meet you, Your Grace," he said politely.

Gozaburo took the proffered hand, which happened to be the prince's left, clasping it briefly. Then he raised it to eye-level, his face betraying a flicker of surprise as his gaze fell on the unusual adornment worn on the third finger of the hand he held.

"An interesting piece of jewelry," he said conversationally. "Quite as interesting as the pendants you and your siblings are wearing. How did you come by it?"

_Why are you asking that?_ Alister thought, but knew better than to voice the question.

"It is a family heirloom, passed down through twenty generations of Dominovian kings," Raphael explained, gently but firmly extricating his hand from the other man's grip. "My grandfather gave it to my father when he and mother were married. I inherited it from him."

He would say no more on the subject, and Gozaburo did not press the point, instead redirecting his attention to Coraline.

"Accept this simple offering, my lady, as a token of respect for lives lost," he said, handing her a small oval box of polished ebony.

Coraline took the gift and opened it before the lord out of politeness. Nestled on a bed of black velvet was a heart-shaped diamond as big as a grape, a gem so deep blue it was almost black. The stone was attached to a fine yet strong chain of gold links. A very faint smile briefly flickered across the queen's beautiful face. Diamonds of this particular shade were rare, and a polished specimen of this size would be very hard to come by.

"Thank you, Your Grace," she said with genuine appreciation. "There was no need to trouble yourself to acquire such a treasure."

Gozaburo smiled again, though as before, it failed to soften his brown eyes.

"It was no trouble. Gems of this quality are often found within my borders." He bowed over her hand, brushing it with his lips before turning away and disappearing into the crowd. Coraline almost absently took the necklace from its box and placed it around her neck. At the time, Alister dismissed the brief glow from the jewel as a trick of the light, but he and his siblings would come to know better.

* * *

The funeral and its aftermath were over, but the black drapes the servants had hung at the windows were not taken down until precisely one month had passed since Solomon's death. When this time had elapsed, the usual curtains of various colours were restored to their proper windows. The time of mourning had ended.

Things did not return to normal. That could hardly be expected. The royal children had, however, begun to slip back into their usual routines, the only exception being Raphael, whose duties had increased dramatically since his father's death, despite the fact that he could not become king until he turned eighteen. Coraline fared little better, though Roland was assisting both mother and son as best he could. This was fortunate, for the queen seemed preoccupied as autumn progressed. She ate less and hardly slept, yet if not for Roland's help and Raphael's input, the affairs of the kingdom would have suffered greatly. At first, everyone thought it was simply lingering grief. But her strange preoccupation persisted as autumn turned to winter, and she would not speak of what troubled her, even to Raphael or his siblings. Soon Roland was asking Alister and Duke for help keeping things under control. Their workload was nowhere near as heavy as that of their eldest brother, but it certainly took up more of their time.

Winter had given way to spring, and Alister had just turned fifteen, when Lord Gozaburo reappeared at the palace, once again dressed in red. He was accompanied by three officials, and a wagonload of gifts for Coraline, though nothing at all for her children. To everyone's consternation, the queen greeted the grand duke with warm enthusiasm.

"Your Grace! What a wonderful surprise! What brought you this way again so soon?"

Behind her, Alister and Raphael exchanged shocked looks. What had gotten into their mother to treat this virtual stranger like a long-lost brother?

Gozaburo responded with a charismatic smile.

"The memory of your beauty, dear queen," he said.

Coraline blushed and looked away modestly, acting for all the world like a love-struck maiden of sixteen instead of a thirty-six-year-old queen recently widowed. It was at this point that Alister noticed his mother was wearing the jewel Gozaburo had given her nearly five months ago. Was it his imagination, or was the dark-blue diamond larger than it had been before?

"Mother, are you alright?" he asked, looking at her critically.

Coraline turned a radiant face to her third son.

"Alister, I haven't felt so happy in months," she said. Her hand reached up to the heart-shaped stone, stroking it gently before slipping it down the neck of her formal dress and out of sight.

"I see you still have my little trinket," Gozaburo observed, his eyes betraying a flash of something like triumph that was gone before those who noticed could be sure of what they had seen.

Coraline nodded.

"I've been wearing it since you gave it to me. It has given me comfort through my grief."

The lord of Kaiba smiled again, though to Alister and Raphael it seemed slightly mocking.

"I am glad it pleases you."

"You and your men must be tired," the queen said now. "You've traveled far. I'll make arrangements for you to have rooms in the guest wing worthy of your rank."

"Thank you for your hospitality, my lady," Gozaburo responded with a slight bow. "Your generous offer is much appreciated.""

Coraline beamed.

"Come," she said, beckoning them to follow her into the palace. Her children trailed in their wake, letting the distance between them and the adults widen until they were sure they would not be overheard.

"I don't like this," Alister murmured. "After months of melancholy, Mother is suddenly brimming with joy. That just doesn't happen."

"I don't like _him_," Seto said pointedly, glaring at Gozaburo's retreating back. "You see what he's doing, don't you, Raphael?"

Raphael's jaw tightened.

"You noticed too?"

Seto glowered.

"It's not exactly hard to miss."

"What are you talking about, Seto?" Mokuba asked quietly.

The elder brunette turned to his raven-haired brother, his expression softening slightly.

"He's _courting_ her, Mokuba," he said bluntly. "That man intends to take Father's place."

Alister's eyes flashed.

"And Mother seems to want him to," he said. "How he managed that is beyond me. He met her at Father's funeral, for Heaven's sake."

"I know," Raphael said, "and that makes his actions all the more despicable."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Duke asked.

"We need to get her alone," Raphael said after a moment's consideration. "Roland and I might be able to talk some sense into her."

* * *

Getting Coraline alone was easier said than done. Over the next two weeks, Gozaburo spent nearly all of his waking hours with the queen. His associates-Seto referred to them as his minions-seemed to know what Raphael and his siblings were trying to do, for one or more of them always seemed to be watching the entrance to whichever chamber the queen and grand duke were currently occupying. Usually, the post was manned by Leichter, Gozaburo's weapons master and the captain of his guard. The lord of Kaiba had informed them at dinner on the first evening that he never left his castle without the man, who had mastered the use of numerous weapons, including the sword, crossbow, throwing dagger, and his own body. Valon would have admired Leichter, had the warrior not been so cold towards him and his siblings.

When Leichter was not guarding the door, the grand duke's 'manservant' Nezbitt was bound to be with his lord and the queen. This stoic individual was a mystery to the royal children. He spoke little, and while he was with Gozaburo when Leichter was not, he would disappear for hours at a time when the warrior was at his post. One thing Raphael and Alister were both sure of was that Nezbitt was no ordinary manservant. Exactly what he was eluded them.

Then there was Johnson, Gozaburo's chief advisor, an admittedly brilliant man who knew the laws of many kingdoms by heart, and could speak over a dozen languages. His skills of observation were remarkable, and his memory for detail was perhaps even more so. However, he was boastful, and tended to corner Raphael and Alister, and sometimes Seto as well, and regale them with long-winded explanations of how certain laws were introduced, and intricate details about the dullest things. Thankfully, he wasn't always free to bore the princes to tears. Gozaburo had ordered him to assist Coraline and Roland with affairs of state during their stay, and being the law-obsessed man that he was, he was more than happy to oblige. Raphael had to admit that Johnson's knowledge was helpful, as even in the short fortnight he was with them, the extra work the crown prince had been struggling to keep up with seemed to melt away, until the backlog caused by Solomon's departure and untimely death was a thing of the past.

"But I swear," he told his brothers when they managed to gather in Alister's bedchamber on the twelfth night of Gozaburo's stay, "if that man makes me sit through one more of his 'fascinating' explanations, the very sound of his voice will drive. Me. Mad."

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Were you able to get Mother away from _His Grace?_" Alister asked, injecting the last words with all the contempt he could muster.

"Grace indeed," Duke muttered. "Swans have grace. _That_ man ..." He left the sentence hanging, apparently unable to find words to complete it adequately.

"You are aware, dear brother, that you are named after his rank, at least in part?" Seto said drily.

Duke glared at the brunette.

"Don't start arguing," Raphael said firmly, and the two princes pointedly looked away from each other. "To answer your question, Alister," he continued, "yes, but she wouldn't listen to me." He sighed. "I did find out why she was so distracted before he came here, though."

"Indeed?" Alister prompted.

Raphael scowled, an expression not often seen on his face.

"She was _dreaming about him._" There was no need for him to elaborate further. They all knew from his tone to whom he was referring.

"I don't understand," Ryou said at last. "Why would she dream about someone she had only met once?"

"I have no idea, Ryou," Raphael said wearily. "Mother only said she dreamed about him every other night for months." His mouth twisted as if he were being forced to eat something bitter. "And every time she saw him in her dreams, she loved him a little more, until it became a longing."

"That's just disturbing, Raphael," Alister said with a shudder.

"Those were her words, not mine," Raphael said. "Something is very wrong. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's turned our mother into a lovesick fool."

"Maybe when he leaves, we can find out," Duke said. "Then we'll get rid of whatever it is, and Mother will come to her senses."

In the shadows just beyond the doorway, a figure stood listening to their conversation intently. This was part of the true reason he had come here, and now he had to report back to his lord. Silent as the darkness that cloaked him, Nezbitt slipped quietly away through the palace to the guest wing.

* * *

_End Notes: I bet you have a LOT of questions. I didn't originally intend to stop here, but I'm keeping track of the size of my chapters, and this is a good place to leave it for now. Haha! Hopefully, most of your questions about this chapter will be answered in the two that follow, although those chapters could raise their own questions. Be assured, however, that I know what I'm doing here, and I'll try my best not to miss anything. Review if you are so inclined, and by all means add this story to your alerts and faves lists, if you have not already done so. Seeing those E-mails always makes me smile! Happy writing, reading and whatever else you like doing, and see you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 3: A Royal Wedding

_Author's Note: Hello again! Welcome back to this fic! I hope you enjoy this latest offering. I know that some scenes might seem a bit rushed, but that is mostly to accentuate the speed at which these events took place. That and I wanna get this part over with pretty soon. I've barely begun, and I have some more foundations to lay before I can get down to business. That said, read and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A Royal Wedding**

He had planned everything with meticulous care. He always did. However, he was well aware that the best-laid plans could be disrupted, and so he made sure he had plans within his plans, alternate paths to take should the original prove insufficient. Upon hearing his servant's report, he decided it would be best to take another approach. He had meant to bide his time a little longer; he had given the jewel five months to do its work, after all. Of course, the mountain passes he used to leave his lands had been icebound during the winter, making them far too dangerous for travel, but that had fallen neatly into his plans without trouble. These meddling brats, however, were another story altogether. Why had the woman seen fit to bear so many children? Two or three sons he could understand. Eleven was beyond ridiculous. He would have to deal with them eventually, but first he had to secure his position, and do so with all possible speed. Yes, one of his back-up plans was definitely in order.

* * *

The following evening, while the royals and their guests were at dinner, Gozaburo announced that, much to his regret, he must take his leave of their hospitality in two days' time. He said no more at the table, and Raphael's spirits rose slightly. After the meal, however, the grand duke closeted himself in one of the private parlours with the queen for over an hour and a half, after which Coraline sought out her eldest son, finding him overseeing a chess match between Alister and Seto, which the latter appeared to be winning.

"Raphael, would you come outside for a minute please? I have something to tell you," she said, eyes alight with excitement, though her voice was composed.

"Of course, Mother," Raphael said, standing up immediately. As he reached the door, he looked back over his shoulder at his two brothers. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

"Oh, Raphael, you worry too much," Coraline chided gently as they left, closing the door after them.

"What is it?" Raphael asked her once they were far enough away from the room not to be overheard.

Coraline smiled.

"Gozaburo has invited me to travel to Kaiba with him when he leaves. I have accepted."

Raphael stared at her, momentarily dumbstruck.

"Mother, this is very ... sudden," he said when he found his voice.

"Gozaburo and I thought of everything," Coraline assured him. "Roland will be regent, since you are not yet of age. He can handle things well enough for three weeks or so. He has filled that position admirably over the years. And I have only ever heard of the splendour of the castle of Kaiba. Now that I have met Gozaburo, I want to see the wonders of his estate for myself."

"Even so," Raphael said, "you shouldn't travel so far beyond our borders with someone you barely know. At the very least, some of us should accompany you—"

"That will not be necessary," his mother cut in, her expression hardening for an instant. Raphael froze at the look on her face. Then her jaw relaxed, and she spoke again, her tone less sharp, but still firm. "Since you were born, Raphael, I have never spent more than a few days separate from at least one of my children, and those times were few and far between. I love you all dearly, but I need some time apart from you. I trust you to keep your siblings in line. You are responsible for your age." When Raphael opened his mouth to speak again, she added, "This will be beneficial to us all in the long run. You will see. Now, I must go and tell Roland. There are arrangements to be made."

So saying, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving her son to return to his brothers, still reeling from her announcement. He was sure that speech about her needing time apart from them had been fed to her by a certain grey-haired lord, but he had known better than to say so, especially after seeing how she reacted to his suggestion that he and some of his brothers should travel with her.

_Things are worse than we feared. I'll have to talk with the others about this._

As he re-entered the room, Alister turned to look at him. His posture tensed immediately when he saw the look on Raphael's face.

"What happened?" he asked.

Raphael looked from one brother to the other before speaking, his tone grim.

"Help me gather the others," he said. "I have something to tell you all, and I'd rather I only had to say it once."

The chess game was promptly abandoned, and the trio left to round up their siblings.

* * *

There was no way to prevent the queen from leaving with Gozaburo. Over the last full day of his visit, several of the elder princes tried to convince her not to go, but she refused to listen, finally snapping at Ryou, telling him he should respect her decisions, and that she expected better of him. The sensitive white-haired prince retreated to his room and locked himself in, not coming out for over two hours, and when he did emerge, his face bore signs of weeping. The others gave up after that.

The following morning, a carriage was made ready, and Coraline left in it with Gozaburo and his men. Her children watched her leave with heavy hearts. The sky was overcast that day, seeming to foreshadow the dark times ahead.

* * *

Roland was a superb regent. Raphael's workload was lighter than he had expected it would be without his mother present, but that did little to lessen his anxiety. The letters that began arriving from Coraline about a week after her departure only unsettled him further. There were no words of worry in them, nothing that an outsider would consider even remotely concerning. In fact, they might have considered them heart-warming. Coraline fairly gushed about the magnificence of Kaiba Castle, when she wasn't describing the many merits of her 'oh-so-gracious' host.

_The flower gardens here are superb. I haven't seen such variety in many years. And the fruit trees are covered with blossoms. Gozaburo has good reason to be proud of this estate._

_..._

_I have met Gansley, the castle steward. He is a capable man, and one of Gozaburo's most trusted officials, alongside Leichter, Johnson and Nezbitt. The last of his inner circle is his treasurer, Crump._

_..._

_He wasn't exaggerating about the size of the gems found in the mountains. Some of the jewels in the coronet he gave me today are the size of hens' eggs! I scarcely dared put it on at first; stones of that size should be on display for all to see, perhaps on the hilt of a king's sword. I told him as much, but he merely smiled and said a queen's crown would do them all the justice they deserved._

_..._

_We call one another by our given names all the time now. It seems natural to do so. Gozaburo is a fine name, and suits him well. And when he says my name, he caresses it with his tongue, making it sound so much more beautiful than I ever thought it could. Solomon always called me Cora, because he knew how much I hated my full-name, but now I feel I could become accustomed to it._

_..._

The messengers who brought these letters never stayed more than one night, and usually took their leave soon after sunrise. They paid the princes no mind, and rarely spoke to anyone accept to tell Roland from whence they haled.

Three weeks came and went, and there was no sign that Coraline wished to return. The letters the Kaiban messengers brought continued to praise Gozaburo and his tiny domain, and Raphael found himself suppressing the urge to throw the nauseating missives into the nearest fireplace.

Then, fully six weeks after Coraline had left for Kaiba, on a day of late spring rains that lashed at the palace windows, the last messenger from Kaiba arrived, bearing two letters, one for Roland, the other for Raphael. Both contained the same message, and their recipients were both shaken to their cores by the contents.

When Raphael had finished reading his letter, he immediately sought his brothers. He did not say a word to any of them; he didn't need to. One look at his face told them that whatever they were doing could wait, and soon they had all gathered in the lesser audience chamber, as they had months before, the day they had learned of their father's death. The choice of venue was no accident.

As soon as they were all seated around that same conference table, Raphael wordlessly thrust the letter at Alister. The red-head's eyes moved rapidly down the single page, and as he took in the meaning of the words, his colour began to rise. Then he spoke a single word, his tone a mixture of horror and fury.

"_Betrothed?_"

"What?" Seto reached over and took the letter from his brother. He read it through twice, his azure gaze taking in what the page contained. Then he thrust the letter from him, fixing it with an icy glare. "No. This has to be a forgery."

"It isn't." Raphael's voice was like iron. He looked around the table at his other brothers, noticing the stunned expressions on some of their faces. It seemed they already guessed what he now forced himself to tell them. "Mother is on her way home," he said. "This letter and the one Roland received were sent ahead to make us aware of her impending arrival and ... to tell us to begin preparations for her wedding. Gozaburo proposed to her. She accepted."

* * *

The news that the queen was to marry again less than nine months after her first husband's death spread throughout Domino and the surrounding kingdoms like wildfire. Rumours about the betrothed couple sprouted like weeds from every quarter. One of the most popular was that Gozaburo was Coraline's secret lover, and that he had only pretended not to have met her before. The more imaginative gossips claimed Noa was the couple's illegitimate son, which explained why he was the only one with green hair among the royal children.

But Coraline couldn't have cared less about the scandal her imminent second marriage was causing. Almost from the moment she arrived in the palace, it became clear she was determined to see this wedding through. Raphael could never fully recollect everything that transpired during the following weeks; the days and even some of the nights were a blur of activity as the servants rushed to fulfill the queen's demands. And it could not be denied that they were demands, although she had never been a demanding person before. What with all the arrangements she insisted on overseeing to make sure all went according to plan, Coraline barely spoke to her children during that time.

When Gozaburo arrived three weeks after Coraline's return, this time accompanied by all five of the officials who formed his inner circle, the preparations were nearing completion. Three days later, the wedding took place.

It was, in many ways, a royal wedding like any other, and yet unlike most weddings, royal or otherwise, there was no real joy, save that expressed by Coraline. Most of the guests played the part of jubilant friends, but no-one really felt happy for the new couple. The royal children couldn't even pretend to be happy. Almost as soon as his marriage was consummated, and his place as Prince Consort of Domino was established, Gozaburo had begun openly showing his hostility toward them. The younger ones had hoped for at least some sweetmeats and cake during the festivities, but their new stepfather made certain this small pleasure was denied them. In response to their requests, he produced twelve plain ceramic goblets filled with sand, and gave one to each of the royal children with a curt:

"That's all you deserve. Now go and play make believe like good children."

This act left the elder princes insulted and the younger ones even more miserable than they were already. Seto went so far as to run to the top of the palace's tallest tower and hurl the cup and its worthless contents as far as he could from the battlements. It was fortunate that the flying fragments didn't harm anyone.

Of course, the consort's display of spite was only the beginning. Raphael and his siblings had never liked the man, but even they had no idea what he was capable of. They could not have dreamed how much more they would lose at his hands.

* * *

He had succeeded. The initial jewel he had given Coraline had made her so wonderfully compliant. Of course, one could never be too careful. The coronet, set with many more such gems, had been his insurance. Whether or not it had been necessary, she was now his. Domino was now his. He would have preferred being declared king, but for now, he would have to settle for Prince Consort, which was definitely much better than Grand Duke. That tiny province his family held could hardly be thought of as a kingdom, Almost nobody even lived their except for miners and a few farmers. This was a vast improvement. But if he was to maintain this position of authority, the children would have to go. The girl was no threat to him at present, but if his plan was to succeed, she would need to be as far away as could be easily managed. Then he could dispose of her brothers without her interference. No-one would know what became of the princes if he could avoid it. But first, he must be rid of the girl.

* * *

The festivities did not last long. The day after the wedding, the guests began leaving in droves. This had not been much of a celebration, however colourful the decorations and spectacular the entertainment. And none of them had much liked the triumphant expression on Gozaburo's face as the crown was placed on his head. The former grand duke's steward and treasurer also left to return to their posts at Kaiba Castle, for their master was not about to give up the estate any time soon. The province may not have meant much to him apart from the veins of gemstones and precious metals in its mountains, but the castle and its vast grounds were a source of immense pride for him, and he wanted them well-maintained.

For Raphael and his siblings, the first week of their stepfather's reign felt like the week that followed the news of their father's death. The tense atmosphere was like a weight on their spirits, and they could not concentrate on anything. Alister would later describe it as the calm before the storm. During that time, Gozaburo made sure Coraline kept her distance from them, and always placed his men between her and Raphael during meals.

Then, precisely nine days after the wedding, Nezbitt crept through the palace to Serenity's bedchamber to carry out his master's orders. Silently, he entered the room and approached the bed, gathering its sleeping occupant into his arms, blankets and all. He was not worried about her waking up-her food had been drugged that evening, and the girl would not wake until long after the sun rose tomorrow. Leaving the chamber-door open, he descended to the ground floor and slipped out of the palace, carrying the princess. Near the gates, a horse-drawn wagon was waiting for them. Nezbitt laid the child on a sack filled with straw in the back of the wagon before climbing onto the driver's seat and taking the reins of the two beasts harnessed to it. With several deft movements and a single command, they began to move. As they neared the closed gates, the man raised a hand and made a single almost graceful gesture, and they swung silently open, letting him out into the night.

Unbeknownst to him, Nezbitt did not escape unobserved. A sandy-haired youth had followed him to Serenity's bedchamber, keeping to the shadows, making use of all his training to remain undetected. He had seen Nezbitt carry off the princess, and had waited until he was out of earshot before acting. Ryman knew of at least one prince who might still be awake at this hour.

Hastening to the appropriate door and finding it closed, he knocked sharply.

"Prince Alister!" he hissed, knowing he would be heard in the silence of the night. "It's Ryman! Please let me in, Your Highness!"

There was the sound of movement within the room, and the door opened a hand's breadth. Alister's grey eyes met Ryman's through the gap.

"What is it, Ryman?" the prince asked, sounding very much awake.

"It's Nezbitt. He's taken Serenity," Ryman said in a rush. "I saw him."

Alister immediately threw the door wide.

"Help me wake Raphael," he ordered before crossing the hall to his eldest brother's door.

* * *

_End Notes: Cliff-hanger! I am sooooooooo evil! Mwahahahaha! But in all seriousness, I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry to leave you in suspense like this, but I promise all will be explained in the next chapter. Things are about to get very interesting._

_In case you didn't pick up on it, each of the paragraphs in italics was separated by an ellipsis to show that each was an excerpt from a different letter. I hope that wasn't too confusing for you._

_Sigh. I'm so glad this chapter's over. I might come back and flesh it out a little later, if I ever come up with something better for the wedding scene. But if you like it just the way it is, please tell me. Reviews are always welcome! And faves and alerts are also encouraged. All three bring a smile to my face and a warm fuzzy feeling to my heart. No joke. I used to think authors were a bit silly to write that in their notes, but now I know better._

_Hope all goes well with you, and see you next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 4: An Excess of Magic

_Author's Note: Hello, dear readers! Here's an extra-long chapter for your enjoyment! Would you believe I wrote this whole thing just this week? Well I did! Yay me! Well, I've basically had this chapter thought out since this story's conception, so it came more easily than the last one, although it obviously ended up being my longest one yet. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**An Excess of Magic**

An hour later, Raphael, Alister and Ryman were riding in pursuit of Nezbitt's wagon. One of the night guards had seen the gates open of themselves, and the vehicle passing through them, although he couldn't confirm whether the man steering had been Nezbitt. However, no-one else had left the palace that night, so all three were sure their quarry and his captive had left on/in that wagon.

Horsemen are usually faster than wagons on principle, and the horses the princes and squire were riding were among the best in the palace stables. Even so, it took them the better part of another hour to catch up to Nezbitt, and by then the palace and the capital city it overlooked had been lost to sight. The wagon was moving somewhat faster than they had anticipated, and both the wheels and the hooves of the horses seemed to emit a faint, eerie glow.

"That's more than just a trick of the light, or I'm Gozaburo's son from a previous marriage," Ryman said over the sound of their mounts' hooves.

Alister looked sideways at him.

"Don't let the gossips hear you say that."

Nezbitt looked back in alarm when he heard the horsemen approaching. The moonlight revealed the identities of the riders, and he muttered a curse as he drew on the arcane powers he commanded. He knew many mages superior to himself, but he could hold his own if need be. The princes and their little squire friend would be easy to dispatch.

_But I must not harm the princes. I cannot touch them magically in any case._

He gestured, his movements precise, whispering a few words in an ancient tongue as he did so. The spell was a simple one, but effective. Between the wagon and the oncoming riders, a curtain of mist descended, thickening rapidly as its creator rode on ahead of it. Being enchanted, the mist would disorientate anyone who entered it, and there would be no escaping its grip until the enchantment was lifted. Now he could complete his mission without further interruption. Deciding the barrier of mist was now dense enough, he set a boundary spell on the near edge before intensifying the charm which had increased his travel speed. He had some distance to cover, and time was of the essence.

* * *

The trio had entered the mist almost before they realised it, and their senses seemed to have been dulled by the thickened air. They could not see Nezbitt's wagon, or each other, or their hands in front of their faces. They called to one another, but their voices were thin and didn't seem to travel far from them. And within a minute, they didn't know which way they had been traveling, or the direction from which they had come. The mist had them.

But in the case of Raphael and Alister, it wouldn't keep them. Raphael noticed it first, a soft white light floating just ahead of him in the mist, a beacon to follow. And he knew he must follow it if he was to escape this intangible snare. Gently, he guided his mount forward, the light keeping ahead of him, leading him on. Soon he became aware of hooves beside him, and knew that at least one of his companions was also following the light, though he could not tell who it was.

Moments later they abruptly emerged into the moonlight, and their little beacon was nowhere in sight. Raphael turned to see a somewhat pale Alister beside him.

"What ... What in all the known lands was that?" the younger prince asked after a moment's relieved silence.

"That, Alister, is a very good question." Raphael lifted one hand from the reins to run it through his hair. "I think we've been underestimating Nezbitt. It would seem he has abilities we never suspected."

Alister nodded before raising his eyes to the star strewn sky, gauging their position. Then he looked back to his brother, grey eyes hard.

"We've been turned about," he said flatly. "We're facing toward home." He looked back at the fog-bank and scowled. "And there's no way I'm going back into _that._ It's a miracle we made it out this time."

Raphael sighed.

"I know," he said. "We've lost Nezbitt, Serenity ..." He trailed off, unwilling to voice the harsh truth. Alister finished the sentence for him.

"And Ryman. If he didn't come out with us, Heaven help him. That fog, or whatever it is, could make even the most experienced adventurer lose his way." He sighed heavily. "I agree with you, Raphael. It had to be magic. There's no other way to explain what just happened."

"We'd better get home," Raphael said after a short silence. "We have to tell our brothers what's happened."

Their hearts as heavy as the mist at their backs, they returned to the palace.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Seto fixed his ice-blue eyes on Alister's grey ones. "Our sister was taken from her bed by one of Gozaburo's underlings. You pursued him, accompanied by Ryman, and then you gave up because of some _freak change in the weather?_"

"It was more than that, Seto," Alister said. "You weren't there. You didn't experience it for yourself."

"_Magic?_" Seto's tone was contemptuous. "Both of you are older than I am, and I stopped believing in magic when I was six. I hardly expected you to make things up at a time like this. _Our sister has been taken._"

Alister's eye twitched.

"I'm well aware of that, Seto," he said coldly.

"This is not the time for petty arguments," Raphael said firmly, still managing to assert his authority despite his weariness. "Seto, whether or not you believe we were impeded by magic is beside the point. What matters is that Nezbitt has taken our sister somewhere-I strongly doubt she was killed. This was almost certainly done on Gozaburo's orders, so it's Gozaburo we must confront, and we'll need to plan that confrontation carefully if we are to achieve the desired results."

Silence followed this short speech. All ten of Raphael's brothers were present, and all contemplated his words. At last, Joey spoke up.

"You need to sleep before we do anything," he said. His face was unusually sombre, and his eyes were swollen from crying, though he was now composed. "You're too tired right now to help make plans, and your better at that than any of us."

Raphael smiled tiredly. Joey was barely eleven, and yet he spoke wisdom.

"Alright," he said, reaching out to ruffle his brother's thick blonde hair. "I'll sleep, then we'll make plans. I'll do whatever it takes to get Serenity back, Joey. I promise."

As he lay in his bed half an hour later, his mind still whirling while his body ached for sleep, he wondered if he would be able to keep that promise.

* * *

Nezbitt returned late the following evening, his wagon moving somewhat slower than it had the previous night when he had left with the princess. His load was much heavier than she had been, but not too great a weight for the horses to bear. He also led a horse behind the wagon, a chestnut stallion Raphael and Alister would have recognised as the one Ryman had ridden had they been there to observe the man's return. When questioned later by guards and stable hands, he would claim he found the animal straying, and recognising it as one belonging to the palace, he had caught it and brought it back with him.

It was not until the morning after Nezbitt's return that Coraline took note of her daughter's absence. When she voiced her observation, Gozaburo dismissed it with a well-rehearsed explanation, which Raphael and his brothers over heard. He told his wife that he had arranged for the princess to attend a prestigious academy for the daughters of the nobility, and she would be well-looked-after, and he was sure he had informed her of his intention to send Serenity there before the wedding.

That effectively foiled the princes' first plan-managing to tell their mother what had happened the night Serenity had been taken. She believed Gozaburo's cover-story without question, and Raphael knew better than to speak ill of his stepfather in her presence anyway. The idea to speak with her had come from Duke, and Raphael had only agreed with it because he hadn't yet come up with anything better. After Gozaburo had fed his clever falsehood to the queen, her sons knew they had to be more cunning, though such a plan would take longer to make.

Unfortunately for the princes, time was not on their side.

* * *

He knew they were plotting against him; he had been sure they would the moment he had learned they had pursued Nezbitt almost a quarter of the way to his destination. He also knew they were now aware of Nezbitt's abilities, though they were still ignorant of his own superior skill. That would not last much longer, however. But first, he needed to get the ring.

* * *

Roland could not sleep. Five days had passed since Nezbitt's return, and the chancellor was certain all was not as it appeared. For one thing, no amount of persuasion could convince him the prince consort had sent little Serenity to a boarding school for the nobility. For another, it had not escaped his notice that Ryman had disappeared. He suspected the two were somehow connected, but could not be certain. His anxiety had kept him awake, and he was currently walking along the balcony which ran around the entire east wing, where all the royals and higher officials had their private apartments.

The night was cool, despite it now being early summer, and apart from the slight rustling of the breeze through the leaves of the potted plants placed at intervals along the balcony, silence reigned. So the voices carried clearly to Roland's ears, though at first he could not determine where they were coming from. However, as he drew nearer, he realised a small window was open, allowing air into the room beyond. He knew the palace well, and it took him only a moment to realise the room was part of the prince consort's apartment, specifically his lavishly furnished parlour. Roland was not the type of man to eavesdrop on his betters, but something prompted him to creep as close to the window as he could, and tilt his head to listen. It would be years before he was sure whether he regreted making that decision or not.

"... Must act now before things get out of hand," he heard Gozaburo say. "I refuse to be bested by those meddling children!"

Roland froze. Did he mean the princes?

"I take it you have decided how best to approach the situation, my lord." That was Johnson's voice. Roland would recognise it anywhere after hearing its owner talk for hours on end.

"That I have," Gozaburo responded. "Leichter, I have a task for you."

"Name it, Sir," the warrior said.

There was a brief pause. When next the consort spoke, Roland was almost sure he was sneering.

"Bring Mokuba to me. He is the youngest and the most vulnerable. He will be the perfect bait to lure the rest up to the tower."

Fury welled up within Roland.

_How dare he speak of Prince Mokuba like that!_

Then the full impact of Gozaburo's words hit him, and he could swear he felt the blood drain from his face. What kind of trap was being set for his young masters? The chancellor did not like where this was leading.

"Should I fetch him now, Your Highness?" Leichter asked, sounding almost eager to do his lord's bidding.

"It is not essential to the plan, but you can retrieve him now, if you wish," Gozaburo said almost carelessly. "Just leave this where his brothers will see it. I want this over with as soon as humanly possible."

"I understand completely, Your Highness."

There was a brief pause, during which, Roland assumed, the item Gozaburo had mentioned changed hands.

"Soon, you shall address me as "Your Majesty"," the consort told the warrior, and Roland fumed at the man's audacity.

"Assuredly, my lord, once the princes are no longer around to prevent it," Johnson said.

There was the sound of retreating footsteps, and the door opened and closed softly. It seemed Leichter had left on his mission.

It occurred to Roland that if he made haste, he could reach Mokuba before the warrior, or at least warn his brothers of the danger. However, when he tried to make his retreat, he found he could not stir from his place by the window. His body seemed to have become rigid, and even blinking was impossible. His heart began to pound as yet more footsteps were heard, approaching the window. Out of the corner of his eye,, Roland saw Gozaburo lean out and turn his gaze toward him.

"As I thought," he said, his tone chilling. "You should know that I strongly disapprove of spies. Unless they work for me, of course." He moved away from the window, only to emerge through the door leading from his parlour to the balcony, carrying a lantern. He approached, scrutinising Roland closely. "Why, chancellor, I'm surprised at you. I never would have guessed you would be the one to trigger my enchantment." Roland could only stare. Gozaburo seemed to read his question in his eyes. "Yes, dear Roland," he said with a mocking smile. "I am an enchanter. Quite a proficient one if I do say so myself. And after a certain squire tried to ruin one of my carefully laid plans, I secured my chambers with magic. If anyone heard or saw too much, they would be bound, as you have been, until I saw fit to release them." The man considered his captive for a moment. "I will release you eventually," he informed him at last. "But first, I think your daring has earned you the right to witness my greatness first-hand. It is nice to have an audience sometimes."

The combination of those words, the malicious tone in which they had been spoken, and the cruel smile on the consort's face made Roland's blood run cold. If he had not known the man was dangerous before, he did now.

* * *

Raphael woke to the sound of his door being flung open with such force that it struck the wall. He sat bolt-upright, his blue eyes scanning the room, finally settling on the thirteen-year-old brunette standing in the doorway, his expression stormy. Seeing that his brother was awake and had noticed his presence, Seto advanced on the bed, his right hand extended. Clutched in that hand was a sheet of paper. He stopped just feet from Raphael, meeting his gaze with an intensity that shocked the older prince.

"_They have Mokuba._" The boy thrust the paper at his brother without another word.

Raphael took the note and read it through rapidly before rising in one fluid motion. The two left the room in silence. There was no need for words; they knew what had to be done.

Five minutes later, the ten remaining princes stood together in Mokuba's empty bedchamber. Raphael had waited until they were all there before explaining the situation.

"It would seem Gozaburo had his men take Mokuba from his bed in the middle of the night. Seto found this"-he held up the note for them all to see-"when he came to look for him. Mokuba usually wakes Seto, so it's only natural he would notice his absence."

"What does the note say?" Duke asked.

"_My dear stepsons_," Raphael recited from memory, grimacing in distaste as he spoke, "_I have your brother. He is safe, for now, but if you value his life, you will all meet me at the top of the tallest tower. I will explain my terms when I see you. Tell no-one else of this if you wish little Mokuba to survive the day. Gozaburo._"

"Why does he want all of us to meet him?" Ryou asked, looking distinctly uneasy.

"I don't know, but I'm not willing to risk Mokuba's safety by leaving any of you behind," Raphael said.

"So we're just going to go up there?" Alister sounded incredulous. "Raphael, this is suspicious and you know it."

"Yes, but I have no choice," Raphael said firmly. "I've already failed Serenity. There's no way I'm doing the same for Mokuba. We're all going to the tower and that's final."

No-one argued the point after that.

* * *

Gozaburo was waiting for the ten princes when they emerged onto the battlements of the palace's tallest tower. Raphael saw him almost at once. He was not alone. Leichter, Nezbitt and Johnson were all present, but the eldest prince's eyes passed over them and landed on Mokuba. The child's arms were trapped by the rope that wound three times around his torso, and he had been gagged. The rope that secured him was fastened to a wooden frame sturdy enough to bear his weight, which had been set against the ramparts. Mokuba's bound form hung in empty space, and Leichter stood by the frame, his sword drawn.

"Mokuba!" Seto rushed past his eldest brother, his eyes locked on the raven-haired boy.

"Come any closer to him and Leichter cuts the rope!" Gozaburo snapped.

Seto stopped midstride, whirling to face his stepfather.

"What kind of twisted game are you playing?" he said, glaring daggers at the older man.

Gozaburo ignored him. After silently counting the princes to make sure they had all come, he turned to face Raphael.

"So glad you could make it," he said with a mocking smile.

"If not for my brother's capture, I would not have come," Raphael responded coldly. "What are these 'terms' you spoke of in the note your men so kindly left for us to find?"

Gozaburo's smile did not falter.

"Oh, it's simple really," he said. "I've taken a shine to that ring of yours. Give it to me, and your brother goes free."

Raphael stared at Gozaburo for a moment, then looked down at his left hand, where the Dominovian Band glittered in the early-morning sun.

"You can't be serious!" Seto exclaimed incredulously, coming to stand beside Raphael. "All this"-he gestured furiously at the bound form of Mokuba-"over _a ring!_"

"It's more than that, Seto," Raphael said quietly. "The Band has a story behind it. We were all taught that."

Seto rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Raphael, there's nothing special about that ring besides the engravings on it, whatever they are supposed to mean," he said. "It has no _magic powers._" The contempt in those last two words was plain to all.

Raphael knew Seto didn't believe in the existence of magic, but he did understand his brother's opinion on the matter of the Dominovian Band. It couldn't make its wearer invisible, or grant wishes, or any of the other things magic rings had been known to do, but even so, according to the legend there was some kind of enchantment in it.

"What do you know that you're not telling us?" he asked Gozaburo suspiciously.

"You don't know the benefits of the ring?" the consort asked in mock astonishment. "Considering your connection to it, that is an unforgivable oversight."

"I asked you to tell me what you know," Raphael persisted.

Gozaburo smiled coldly.

"Let's just say I know what it can do, and therefore know how to benefit from it. However, unless it is given willingly, it will be of no use to me."

"Just give it to him, Raphael. Family heirloom or no, it's a small price to pay for Mokuba's life," Seto said, turning his furious gaze on his brother.

Raphael did not take his eyes from his stepfather's face, an idea forming in his mind.

"Alright," he said after a moment's silence. "Since you were willing to go to such lengths, I'll give you the Band." Triumph lit Gozaburo's eyes. "Provided," Raphael added quickly, "that you bring Serenity back from wherever you sent her. And don't give me that tripe you spouted when Mother asked after her, because I don't believe a word of it. Nezbitt wouldn't sneak her out in the dead of night to take her to some academy."

The consort's triumphant expression was replaced by a steely glare.

"You are hardly in a position to bargain with me, princeling," he said in a low, fierce voice. "If you refuse to give me the ring, _your brother will die._"

"And if you cut that rope, I will never give you the Dominovian Band, and I suspect you're not willing to risk that," Raphael retorted promptly. "I've heard your terms, and you've heard mine. Promise to call Serenity back, and I'll hand over the ring."

The Kaiban's gaze bore into his stepson for a long moment. Then he scowled.

"Very well," he said. "I shall allow your sister to return here ... in her sixteenth year. I will promise no more than that."

"But that's ten years from now!" Joey protested immediately. "She could forget about us in all that time!"

Raphael's eyes were compassionate as he turned them on the eleven-year-old.

"At least he's willing to bring her back. If we must wait ten years to see her again, then so be it." He turned back to Gozaburo, and slowly drew the Dominovian Band from his finger, dropping it into his palm. "Here. Take it," he said, holding out his hand to his stepfather.

Gozaburo took the ring, holding it between thumb and forefinger as he produced a long, fine chain from within his clothing. Sliding the tiny golden circlet onto the chain, he placed it around his neck, fastening the clasp before tucking it beneath his shirt and out of sight.

"Leichter, release the boy," he ordered.

In one smooth motion, the warrior swung Mokuba up over the ramparts, setting him safely on the battlements before slicing through the ropes that bound him and removing the gag.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried as soon as he could speak coherently, breaking into an unsteady sprint to reach his brother, who held his arms out to him. Before the boy was within reach, however, a force he could not resist pulled him up short.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you, little Mokuba," Gozaburo said, not sounding apologetic in the least, "but you and dear Seto are not nearly that close in age. You have six brothers between you." His hands moved through a series of intricate gestures, and all eleven princes found themselves moving without their volition. As their stepfather continued to gesture, they arranged themselves in a circle in order of age, so that Raphael stood between Duke and Mokuba. When they were all in place, facing toward the centre of the circle, Gozaburo made several more motions with his hands, and their arms shot out to their sides, their hands locking together so tightly that some of them winced in pain. "This was almost too easy," the consort said, moving to stand behind Raphael as he spoke. "You see, boys, the Dominovian Band's special properties are bound up with your family. The ring was created to protect you from magical harm. Every time it was passed down to a male heir, it protected not only its wearer, but all those born in his generation. The moment you gave it up, Raphael, you ceiled not only your own fate, but those of your brothers. It seems only fitting, then, that it spread to them through you."

They heard Gozaburo chant something in a language even they did not recognise, and then there was a brilliant flash of light, followed by a blow that struck Raphael in the back with such force that he would have fallen forward had his brothers not been holding his hands. Even so, the shockwave ran right around the circle, making all of them stagger, though it was nothing compared to what came after.

"Raphael!" Alister's stricken cry alerted all those not directly facing their eldest brother, and they craned their necks to see what was happening. There were several gasps of open horror. Yugi gave a startled shriek.

Raphael's handsome features were blurring and shifting, his hair changing into white feathers even as his brothers watched. His clothing simply vanished, leaving yet more feathers where it had previously covered him. Helplessly, the princes could only look on as their eldest and tallest brother began to shrink. As his body contracted, his neck lengthened, and his head reformed, his mouth and nose becoming a beak as his eyes were forced apart. His legs became shorter and thinner, ending in the webbed feet characteristic of water birds. His arms reformed into white wings. Raphael was now a swan. All that remained of the young man he had been were his blue eyes, and the eagle pendant, though both were somewhat smaller in proportion to their owner's new form.

An instant after the tips of Raphael's newly-formed wings slipped free of his brothers' grasping hands, Mokuba uttered a strangled cry of terror, and Duke's face drained of the little colour it had left. As Gozaburo had told them, the curse was spreading. Both princes could feel it working its way into their very marrow, a sensation akin to a thousand small slimy things crawling over their skin. For them, the change was faster.

It was at this point that those who remained fully human began desperately trying to loosen their grip upon their neighbours' hands, but to no avail. Ryou was nearly hysterical by the time the spell had finished with Duke and Mokuba, and had begun on Alister and Noa. Tears flowed freely down his pale cheeks as he fought to free his hand from Seto's. The brunette, meanwhile, seemed stunned, his shock at the turn of events rendering him almost unaware of his surroundings. As the enchantment began its work on him, however, a choked sob escaped him, and his usually cool eyes showed his fear as he began to change.

The magic continued its relentless course, each pair of victims changing more rapidly than the pair before, until only Joey and Valon remained. When the curse claimed them, it was almost impossible to see the shift from boy to bird. One second there were two chalk-white children, one blonde and one brunette, unable to break one another's grip despite their best efforts; the next there were two perfectly white swans, one with brown eyes, the other cerulean-blue, both wearing miniaturised pendants.

Raphael's anguish-filled gaze fixed on each of his enchanted brothers in turn, sending a silent plea to them.

_Forgive me! I never meant for this to happen!_

Alister interpreted the meaning of the look, and responded with a glare that held its own message.

_Don't blame yourself. You could not possibly have known._ He hoped Raphael had understood, but there was no way of telling.

Gozaburo's laughter brought them back to full awareness, and they turned, their movements awkward in their new forms, to see him gesture once more.

"Be off with you!" he ordered. "Fly out into the real world and fend for yourselves!"

Partly through instincts they had acquired through the change, and partly due to the irresistible compulsion that gripped them at their stepfather's command, the eleven swans spread their wings, and with a few rapid beats, they took flight. They circled above the tower several times, uttering strange, mournful cries that surprised the men below, for the breed of swan the princes had become were believed to be silent. Then they arranged themselves into a single column, one behind the other, and flew away to the west, soon disappearing from sight.

When he could no longer see the princes, Gozaburo turned his back on the ramparts and strode to a specific spot, his hands moving in another gesture. The air shifted, and suddenly Roland was standing where moments before there had been no-one. He had been forced to watch the entire scene play out, unseen, and unable to either move or cry out. He was pale and trembling now, and as Gozaburo had broken his bonds as well, he fell to his knees, his limbs too weak from grief and horror to support his weight.

"I trust your curiosity is satisfied now, Chancellor," the sorcerer said, almost casually.

"You ... You _fiend!_" Roland did not shout the words, but the anguish and rage in his tone lent them weight.

Gozaburo leaned closer to the kneeling man.

"I permitted you to watch, but breathe a word of what you have seen to anyone, _one word,_ and you will suffer a fate worse than that of your precious princes. Do I make myself clear?"

Roland looked up into his face, fighting down the insane urge to tackle the consort and beat the living daylights out of him. That would do no good. The man was a mage and could easily dispatch of him before he even hit the ground.

"Clear as ice," he said in barely more than a whisper.

"Good." Gozaburo straightened. "You have until noon to pull yourself together."

Then, without another word, he strode away, disappearing down the tower's outer stair, his men following after him.

Alone at last, Roland let himself fall forward, his hands resting on the cool stone of the battlements. He had failed them. They were gone, and he had not been able to save them.

"I'm sorry, Solomon," he whispered. "I am so, so sorry."

And then he no longer had the strength to keep the tears from flowing.

* * *

_End Notes: Did I make you cry again? I hope you aren't too sad, because the story's only getting started!_

_Before you pose any of these questions in reviews, I'll make a couple of things clear. The mist Nezbitt conjured up at the beginning of the chapter has_ **nothing** _to do with the Shadow Realm. And the light that led Raphael and Alister out of that mist was a product of the magic contained within the Dominovian Band, which is why it saved the princes, but not Ryman. Speaking of Ryman, I bet you're wondering what I did to him. Well, all I'm saying is he's not dead. Don't expect any more from me until it comes up in the story again. And I'm sure you're wondering where Serenity is if not at Boarding School. That question will be answered next chapter, so you'll have to wait until then!_

_I promised an explanation concerning my deviation from the original tale at the beginning of the first proper chapter. It's quite simple really. There are no evil chicks in Yu-Gi-Oh! Not. Even. One. So I had to improvise, and the evil stepfather came ready-made, with a pretty box and everything!_

_I believe that's all for now. Review! Please!_


	6. Chapter 5: Encounters and Revelations

_Author's Note: Sigh. This chapter took me ages to write, but given its length, that's hardly surprising. Lots of YGO elements rise in this chapter, and be on the look-out for an Easter-Egg near the end. Or perhaps a dragon-egg. *winks*_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Encounters and Revelations**

All had gone according to plan. The brats were gone, and the chancellor would no longer cause any trouble for him. So far, today was going extremely well. He felt like throwing a banquet in honour of his victory. He was sure he could come up with an acceptable reason for doing so. But first, he would have to break the news to 'dear' Coraline. He could not tell her the boys had gone to another boarding school; even in his thrall, she could not fail to become suspicious if the same explanation was given twice. No, he would have to think of something else. They had committed high treason against him. Yes, that would work nicely. It wasn't even a complete lie either. They had committed treason and he had been forced to banish them, much to his regret. She would no doubt be heartbroken, but that would not last long; he would see to that.

His mind went to the bargain he had struck with Raphael. Since the promise had been made over the ring, it was magically binding, but that was an inconvenience, no more. He would summon the girl back to the palace ten years from now, marry her off to some minor noble, and get her out of his hair permanently. By then, his hold over the kingdom would be secure. With Raphael out of the picture, he could be crowned king, as he deserved, and his victory would be absolute. With this pleasant thought in his mind, he made his way through the palace to his wife's chambers to tell her of her sons' 'betrayal'.

* * *

Perhaps it was shock, or they were simply preoccupied with their own thoughts, but the princes had few clear memories of the first day of their enchantment. IN their current forms, flight was almost as reflexive as breathing, so they did not need to focus upon remaining airborne. This made it easier for their minds to wander, and time seemed to pass more swiftly. They could never pinpoint the exact moment, but they could not have been flying for more than three hours before something urged them to change direction. They had until this point been traveling due west, and had covered a fair amount of distance. Now they turned south-west, obeying a call very unlike the compulsion Gozaburo had placed on them.

Soon after they had changed course, the swans passed over a small country farm. A neat little thatched cottage nestled in-between a vegetable garden and a rose-hedge, both of which were well-tended. Behind the cottage were two paddocks, one containing two cows, the other several sheep recently shorn. Beyond these were two fields of average size, one planted with wheat and the other with flax. There was also a chicken-coop to one side of the cottage. That was all. The princes did not look down at this little scene, and even if they had, they would not have noticed anything to make it stand out from dozens of other tiny farms like it. If they had been close enough to look through the windows, however, they might have seen the young girl sitting on the narrow bed in the smaller of the two sleeping-chambers, her curtain of auburn hair hanging down over her face. She wore a simple homespun gown in a soft shade of blue, and around her neck was a star-shaped pendant they would have recognised immediately. But they did not know Serenity was so close, nor did she have any idea her sorely-missed brothers were flying overhead as wild swans.

The call strengthened by degrees as the princes flew onward, passing over more small farms, though these became fewer as the day wore on, and by mid-afternoon, had disappeared altogether. The land below was now thickly wooded, the trees stretching as far as the eye could see in every direction, even from this height. Their wings were beginning to tire, so they cast their eyes down towards the forest, searching for a lake or something similar where they could spend their first night as swans. At length Alister, who had always had a talent for observation, noticed a band of silver showing through a gap in the canopy, and after managing to get Raphael's attention, he descended towards the water below. His brothers followed after him.

The water turned out to be a narrow, swiftly-flowing river into which the swans settled gratefully, tucking their aching wings to their sides. Now they began swimming downstream, making good time as they were not fighting the current. Swimming was almost as easy as flying, but they did not wonder at this, as they now became aware that they had not eaten a thing since they had woken that morning. Fortunately, cresses and other water plants grew in abundance in the shallows near the riverbank, and the princes sampled these as they swam on. They might have been more daring and tried catching something that would provide more sustenance, but the call still compelled them, and they couldn't very well eat fish on the move.

They reached the river's mouth shortly before sunset. The vast ocean spread out before them, a wild, endless expanse of water that seemed intimidating to them in the fading light. Swans were not seabirds. But the summons had not come from the ocean or beyond it. Spreading their wings anew, they rose from the water and turned to fly parallel to the sea, skimming low over the beach, which was strewn liberally with pebbles and shells, until they caught sight of four people standing together atop a sand-dune. They seemed almost expectant. One of them, a young man with ash-blonde hair and tan skin, held a gleaming gold rod in his right hand, and as they approached the quartette, the princes realised it was from this item that the call had originated.

"There they are," the blonde man said, sounding somewhat relieved. "About time. I was beginning to wonder whether I had misjudged how close they were."

"You have done well, Marik," the only female member of the party said with a smile. She was also tan, though her skin was lighter than Marik's, and her long, lustrous dark hair framed a beautiful face out of which her blue eyes shone like sapphires. "Now, we must make haste before the sun goes down," she continued, turning to the tall man on her other side, who was bald save for a thin ponytail at the back of his head. "Rishid, the crystal."

The man called Rishid produced a large, clear jewel from within the folds of his cloak, holding it up to catch the last rays of the setting sun just as the swans alighted on the sand in front of him and his companions, looking up at them warily.

"Mistrustful, aren't they?" Marik remarked.

"Wouldn't you be after what they've been through?" the woman asked him.

The fourth member of the group, a man with cropped white hair and fierce crimson eyes in a face that was also tan, now spoke derisively.

"Oh, please. This enchantment is pathetic. There are many far worse creatures they could have been transformed into."

"Oh really?" Rishid asked, his tone steely.

"Most certainly, _oh great and noble lord,_" the white-haired man responded with a mocking smile. "Ravens, vultures, fire-drakes, demons of the air—"

"That will do, Bakura," the raven-haired woman said coldly.

"As you wish, _Your Majesty,_" Bakura said with a bow, though his eyes still showed contempt for his companions.

Rishid, meanwhile, was watching the sky. The sun was now half below the horizon, and the crystal he held had begun to glow with a soft, golden light.

"It is almost ready, Lady Ishizu," he said quietly.

"Rishid, please. Just Ishizu will suffice," the queen admonished gently. "I am your sister. You need not show deference to me. I've told you this before."

Rishid smiled faintly at this, but did not argue the point as he might have done at any other time. He was too intent upon the gem in his hand now. He called on his own innate magical abilities, channeling them into the crystal, which glowed brighter even as the last light faded in the western sky. The light turned from gold to red, then white, before the gem suddenly exploded, brilliant shards flying in all directions. The fragments did not fall to the sand, however, but converged on the swans, who had no time to avoid them. The glittering shower was brief, the shards disappearing as they made contact, and for a single tense moment, nothing seemed to happen. Then, just as the sun sank out of sight, the swans began to glow, and their feathers fell away as their bodies shifted and grew and became human. In the next instant, the eleven princes of Domino stood in their natural forms, looking slightly bemused.

"Did ... Did you just disenchant us?" Raphael asked uncertainly, his eyes on Rishid.

"Sadly, no," he answered with obvious regret.

"We have done what we could," Ishizu added. "Despite our own magical prowess, it is not in our power to remove an enchantment of this nature entirely. We have, however, diluted your curse, allowing you to resume your human form every evening when the sun has set. As long as the sun is in the sky, however, you shall be swans."

There was a general sigh of disappointment at this pronouncement, but Raphael turned toward the stately woman, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you," he said as he straightened. "I never expected such a gift after I-"

"Raphael, self-pity ill becomes you," Alister said, rounding on his brother with another furious glare. "If you keep on blaming yourself for something you could never have foreseen, I won't hesitate to beat some sense into you."

Raphael stared at his brother in shock for a moment before smiling wanly.

"You've been dying to say that all day, haven't you?"

"I tried to tell you as soon as it happened," Alister responded. "You obviously couldn't read me as well as I read you."

Marik turned to Ishizu.

"I never even considered they might have difficulty communicating," he said.

"I suspected it," Ishizu admitted, "but even the Tauk does not show me everything, so I had no way of knowing for certain." Her hand went to the gold choker almost hidden by the high collar of her gown.

"Being unable to communicate with your siblings must be very frustrating,"," Rishid observed.

Marik nodded in agreement. Then his lavender eyes lit up.

"Ishizu, I have an idea," he said. "I think I could help them, if you don't object, that is."

Ishizu smiled.

"I know what you are planning, brother, and I see no reason why you shouldn't, but you should ask them first. The experience will be entirely new to them."

Meanwhile, Seto turned to face Alister, stealing himself to say what he wanted to say before his pride talked him out of it.

"Alister, I ... I believe I owe you an apology."

"Whatever for?" Alister enquired, his face expressionless, although he thought he knew what Seto was driving at.

The brunette looked away, but made himself answer the question.

"I didn't believe you when you said there was magic involved the night Serenity was taken. I was ..."

"A blind, arrogant fool?" Alister suggested. Seto gritted his teeth and nodded. "How very nice of you to admit it," the redhead said drily. "I forgive you."

Seto scowled and turned his back on his elder brother.

"Can I have your attention for a moment?" Marik asked, almost tentatively.

The princes turned as one to look at him.

"What is it?" Duke asked, speaking for all of them.

"You don't have to agree to it if you think it's too invasive," Marik began, "but it occurred to me that waiting until after sunset to share your thoughts might not sit well with some of you, so I was thinking I could link your minds so you could use thought to communicate while you were swans."

Stunned silence followed this short speech.

"I want to know who these people are and why they're helping us before they start playing mind-games," Seto said at last.

"Seto, did you just make a joke?" Duke asked in mock astonishment. "I thought I'd never see the day."

"Shut up," Seto muttered.

"He does have a point," Raphael said. "We barely know you, and to be frank, recent experience has made us unwilling to trust anyone so obviously magical."

Marik sighed.

"I'd better let my sister explain everything," he said, looking over at Ishizu. "I can never find the right words."

Ishizu smiled gently.

"You might want to sit down," she told the princes. "You've been traveling all day, and this will take some time."

Rishid and Marik gestured, and a vast, beautifully embroidered rug large enough to comfortably accommodate all of them materialised, spreading itself out on the sand. The princes arranged themselves in a semi-circle, while Ishizu seated herself in front of them, flanked by her brothers. Bakura sat behind his companions, his expression unreadable as he looked out over the ocean. Apparently, he had no desire to take part in the discussion.

"Alright, we're sitting," Seto said, looking across at Ishizu. "Start explaining."

"Doesn't waste his time, does he?" Marik remarked. Seto ignored this.

"I'll begin with the formal introductions, shall I?" Ishizu said, folding her hands in her lap as she calmly surveyed her audience. "I am Ishizu, queen of Darthania, a realm whose inhabitants you are all familiar with, though you have never been there. I have ruled over this realm for nearly a century."

"But you don't look a day over twenty," Ryou said in surprise.

"It is the way of my race to live long and age slowly, Prince Ryou," Ishizu explained patiently. "Now, as I was saying, I have reigned as queen for nearly a hundred of your years, since Marik gave up the throne to me. Our father was ... well, let's just say he refused to name anyone but a male of his line as his heir. Rishid is older than I am, but Father never acknowledged him as his son. Mother found him as a baby and adopted him into the royal family, having no children of her own at the time. Marik and I have always regarded him as our brother, and if he had been willing to accept it, I would have gladly given him the crown."

Rishid flushed a little at this, looking down at the patch of rug in front of him.

"Why did Marik give up being king?" Joey asked, curious despite himself.

"Several reasons," Marik responded. "I never wanted to rule in the first place for one, and Ishizu is as wise as she is beautiful. She also keeps her head in a crisis." There was more the blonde wasn't saying, but no-one pressed him for the details. They guessed he probably wouldn't tell them even if they asked.

"Alright, you've told us about yourself and your brothers, but what of _him?_" Seto asked, pointing over Ishizu's shoulder at Bakura.

The white-haired man had plainly been paying closer attention than they had presumed, for he stood up abruptly and turned to face Seto, crimson eyes flashing.

"My life-story does not concern you, fledgling," he said coldly. "Suffice it to say I overstepped my bounds, and was sentenced to serve the royal family of Darthania for the remainder of my natural life, which thanks to a deal I made with a certain being, is no mean span." He tugged on a cord around his neck, and a gold pendant emerged into the light. "This is the sign of my continued servitude. I stole this from its original bearer, and it was my undoing."

Ryou sprang up in shock, staring at the ring-shaped pendant.

"That's ... That's ..."

"Yes, boy, I know your father based your pendant on the Sennen Ring," Bakura said in a bored tone. "I was running an errand for my _dear queen,_ and I had a brief encounter with Solomon. I'm amazed the jeweler who fashioned the duplicate came so close to the original design. The Ring and it's fellow Sennen items cannot be copied exactly; the magic that created them prevents it. Don't ask me how I know that," he added as Ryou opened his mouth to phrase that very question.

"Magic is common in your realm, I take it?" Alister asked Ishizu, and his brothers' attention returned to her.

She nodded.

"That is so. We, unlike those of your race who practise magic, are born with the powers we wield. Both Marik and I also possess Sennen Items. Marik has the Sennen Rod, which he used to draw you here. It can go so far as to control a person's mind, though it is possible to break it's hold. It has been many years since Marik used it thus." Her hand reached up to the choker again. "I wear the Sennen Tauk, which shows me visions of past and future. I can control what I see to a certain extent, and share the visions with others if I wish to."

"And Rishid?" Alister prompted.

"As I said, our father never accepted Rishid as his child. However, my elder brother possesses magical gifts quite as potent as my own, another reason I would have entrusted the crown to him if he had been willing to bear it."

Rishid's colour rose again. It was plain that for all his intimidating looks and apparent power, he was modest to a fault.

"You said we knew the inhabitants of this realm you spoke of," Duke said. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

Rishid gave a low chuckle, while Marik simply smiled knowingly.

"I believe you are all familiar with the game called Duel Monsters," Ishizu began, causing several of the princes to gape at her. "The beings depicted on those cards you are so fond of are all real. They simply dwell in Darthania rather than your own world."

"That's impossible," Seto said after a moment. "There are so many different monsters, and the game was created by one man."

"A man who spent the first few decades of his life in Darthania, where he was born," Ishizu told the brunette. "After his soul-mate died tragically, the one you know simply as Pegasus relocated here, settled on an island, and began working on the card game you know so well. The cards were all based on creatures he had encountered in his home-world, the spells and traps based on the abilities of those creatures, among other things. He also possesses another of the Sennen Items, the Eye."

"What does that one do?" Valon asked, speaking for the first time since he regained his human form.

"The Sennen Eye reads minds, and can store an infinite amount of knowledge. It has other, darker powers, but we need not discuss those. Maximillion rarely makes use of them."

"Maximillion?" Seto asked.

"That is his given name. Pegasus is a pseudonym," Ishizu explained.

"Not that I don't find all this fascinating," Raphael said, "but you still haven't explained why you're helping us. That makes even less sense to me now that I know more about you."

Ishizu sighed.

"My ancestors have had dealings with yours, on both sides of your family," she said. "I am descended from the mage who fashioned the Band of Domino." Raphael's shoulders slumped at these words, a sign the Darthanian queen did not fail to notice. "Your brother speaks wisdom, Son of Light," she told him gently. "Your only fault was ignorance, a failing which is all too common."

Raphael straightened abruptly, staring at Ishizu in surprise.

"Son of Light?" he repeated, his tone questioning.

"The Kamenite royals have always been addressed thus by those of us who know their history," Ishizu said. "You see, before my family came to power in Darthania, another ruled. The last king of that dynasty came to the throne young, barely more than a boy. However, he already had a powerful enemy: the being Bakura served. He was able to cast an enchantment to bind the threat forever, but at a price. He was sent to your world, stripped of his memories, his magic and his long life. He lived and died as an ordinary human. The most my ancestors, who were two of the young ruler's most trusted advisers, could do was ensure he was happy in his exile. He married a Kamenite woman whose descendants eventually rose to power in the kingdom. Their line was blessed with innate magic, although not all would possess those gifts, and even fewer would make use of them or even know of their existence."

"Are you saying some of us might be mages?" Alister asked, unsure whether or not he wanted to know.

For answer, Ishizu beckoned Bakura closer.

"Show them what else the Sennen Ring can do," she said.

"If I must," Bakura muttered, before focusing on the ring-shaped pendant. The Ring began to glow, rising to hover before its wearer, the smaller pendants around its rim moving of themselves, pointing directly at six of the princes: Alister, Seto, both twins, Noa and Mokuba. The pendant remained stationary in the air for a long moment, then fell back against Bakura's chest, the glow fading to nothing.

"What did that mean?" Yami asked faintly.

"The Sennen Ring showed us which of you possessed magical potential," Ishizu explained. "That is the most useful of its powers."

"Seto's a mage?" Duke said with a grin. "Oh sweet irony."

Alister looked thoughtful.

"You know, the first time I met Gozaburo, I was on my guard from the start," he murmured. "If that was my innate magic alerting me to his ..."

"That is very likely the case," Rishid informed him. "He would also have been made aware of your abilities, dormant though they are."

"Gozaburo has known about your family's history for some years now," Ishizu said. "Those who taught him the arcane arts he now wields were among the most learned in this realm, and one had the gift of foresight, though her visions were few and far between. This seer warned Gozaburo that he would be undone by a descendant of the Banished King, and he has been determined to prove that prophecy wrong ever since. Of course, when he learned that your father was king of Domino, and his brother was likely to die childless, his lust for power was ignited. The province of Kaiba was no longer satisfactory, beautiful and prosperous though it was, and still is."

A memory surfaced in Raphael's mind, words his father had written in that last letter.

_I am beginning to suspect they have been __seeking both my brother's life and my own __all along..._

He locked eyes with Ishizu, his expression unusually hard.

"Your Majesty, your necklace shows you past and future, and in light of all you've said so far on this subject I suspect you know the answer to this question, so tell me the truth. Did Gozaburo stir up the conflict on the Northern border of Kame? Is it because of him that my father and uncle are dead?"

His brothers exchanged startled looks at this. Then all eyes turned on Ishizu.

"You are very astute, Raphael," she said after a moment's deliberation. "Yes, you're father's death was a direct result of Gozaburo's careful manipulation. Leichter had trained among the northern tribesmen, and knew their customs. And a man will go far in any culture with the right amount of gold and gems."

The effect of this revelation was shocking. Some of the younger princes bore expressions of horror and renewed grief, while others were shaking with suppressed rage. Valon's fists were clenched, and for all that he was merely ten years of age, there was a fierce light in his eyes. A warrior's look.

"We have to go back," Alister said in a low, furious voice. "Tomorrow, we fly back to the palace, and when the sun sets ..."

"NO!" Ishizu's tone was commanding.

Alister rounded on her, forgetting, in his anger, to whom he was speaking.

"That _murdering swine_ deserves to die! Would you deny us that right?!"

"No," Ishizu said, more calmly. "I would not presume to do such a thing. You misunderstand me. The curse you are under strengthens the closer you are to its originator. If you are within a mile of Gozaburo, our influence will not be sufficient to allow you to become human at sunset. Even if that were not the case, you would stand precious little chance against him as you are. And there is more." Her expression grew, if possible, even more solemn. "Eleven were bound, and eleven must be freed. If one of you dies, the chance for the rest of you to be disenchanted will be lost forever. Is your pursuit of vengeance worth risking that?"

"No. It isn't." Raphael's tone was firm. "I wouldn't put it past Gozaburo to have the archers shoot us down if we came in sight of the palace again. I, for one, don't fancy being roasted and served up at my mother's table."

Alister was not the only one to pale at this. Ryou shuddered involuntarily.

"You must think of your own safety for now," Ishizu told them gently. "We will see to it that those of you with magical potential learn how to harness their abilities. Those who remain will learn other skills better suited to them. In time, your release will come, and you will return here to avenge all you have lost at the hands of the lord of Kaiba, that I promise you."

"How long will this take?" Raphael asked.

"That I cannot tell you, Raphael," she responded. "The Tauk is far from precise when it comes to future events." This was not strictly true, but she was wise enough to know some things were best left untold. For that future to come to pass, secrets would have to be kept from the princes.

"So are you going to accept my offer?" Marik asked after a moment's pause. "You know more than enough about us to be going on with, and summer nights are short. You'll have to leave these shores tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Duke enquired. "I know we can't stay near Gozaburo, but surely we don't have to leave our homeland."

Ishizu sighed.

"Domino is no longer safe for you," she said. "There is a land on the far side of this ocean where you can live without fear of harm. I will guide you there myself this time. You may return here every summer for eleven days; no more. It will be better thus."

"Very well," Raphael said with a weary sigh. It had been a long day. "Marik, will this linking of minds take much time?"

"The process should not take long if you don't fight it," Marik told him.

"I am willing," said Raphael, "but even as the eldest, I can't speak for all of my brothers. The choice is theirs to make."

"I'd rather not have to wait all day to speak my mind," Alister said.

"Will I have a choice whose thoughts I hear?" Seto asked, glaring pointedly at Alister.

Marik hid a smile.

"The connection can never be severed by you; the awareness of it will always be there at the back of your mind. But you can close yourself off from it, as you might close the door to your bedchamber when you wish to be left alone. You won't be able to keep that figurative door closed until you've become stronger in your magic, however. Those without magic must make-do, although considering your general respect for one another, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Seto, consider this," Raphael added. "With this connection in place, you'll always be able to keep track of Mokuba—where he is, whether he's alright, what might be happening to him if he isn't. If we'd had a link like that to aid us this morning..." There was no need to finish the sentence.

Seto looked at Mokuba, then nodded once.

"Could you connect us to Serenity?" Joey asked, hope lighting his eyes.

Marik shook his head sadly.

"She is too far distant."

"In any case," Ishizu added, "you cannot tell her of your misfortune. Your enchantment will not permit you to reveal that information to anyone unless they have witnessed proof of your story, and even they will not be able to speak of it within the hearing of those who have not learned the truth for themselves."

Joey looked crestfallen. Alister, meanwhile, stared hard at Ishizu.

"Gozaburo must have known we would receive your aid to weave such a prohibition into the curse," he said.

"He is not as ignorant of other magical forces as you have been," Ishizu responded calmly. "If you had not reached us before sunset tonight, we would have had to wait until the anniversary of your enchantment to make another attempt, but he would be a fool not to plan for such an event. Besides, those of your people who know about your pendants would guess at the truth if they caught sight of them. Many low-born folk are quite clever, you know." Her last sentence was accompanied by a wry smile.

"Precious few will see us if we're only here for eleven days each year," Duke said with a dejected sigh.

Joey looked pleadingly at Ishizu.

"Can you at least show us where she is?" he asked. "You said you could share visions your necklace thing showed you."

The queen smiled gently.

"I can do that much, but not right now," she said. "There are other matters to attend to first."

"Can you show us what happened to Ryman too?" Valon asked. "I ... I hate not knowing what Nezbitt did to him." There were no tears in his eyes, but the pain he felt at Ryman's loss was clear on his young face.

Ishizu's expression softened.

"I shall do as you have requested," she said, "but only because you asked it of me. I would rather not cause you further anguish, but I can see in your eyes that you will not relent until I agree. You will be a strong warrior, in spirit and body. I don't need the Tauk to see that potential in you."

The compliment brought a smile to Valon's face, though it was brief, the moment of pride eclipsed by dread at what he would soon learn about his friend's fate.

The discussion returned to the mind-link. Those who had yet to openly accept the proposal did so without further protest.

"I'll start with the twins," Marik said, raising the Sennen Rod to shoulder-height. "They are so close already that the process will be easiest with them."

This proved true, as did Marik's earlier promise. The Darthanian prince forged each connection with deliberate care, but despite this, all eleven were linked within a quarter of an hour. When the work was complete, the hand that held the Rod dropped to Marik's side, and he reached across to massage his shoulder with the other hand.

_It seems even magical beings can get cramped muscles, _Alister thought, before realising his brothers had all overheard him.

_This is ... bizarre,_Duke thought. _It's like you're speaking, but inside of my head._

_That's kind of what we were expecting,_ Raphael reminded him patiently.

_I know,_ Duke responded, _but it's still strange._

_If this is all we're going to discuss, I'm going to practise closing my mental door,_ Seto told them before doing so with an almost audible crash that made many of the princes flinch.

_What is that door made of?_ Joey asked mentally after a moment. _It sounded like iron._

_That wouldn't surprise me,_Alister thought in response. He turned to glare at Seto.

"Next time you do that," he said aloud, "we would all appreciate it if you were a little less forceful. You give me enough headaches as it is."

Seto scowled.

"There is one more thing I wish to do for you," Ishizu said, attracting their attention once more. "It has been the practice of the folk of Darthania to ally themselves with humans in times of need. These alliances have been rare in recent centuries, and even when they occurred frequently, they were not well-known, most often because the humans involved were not the type to boast about the beings they had befriended. The Darthanians who participate in such partnerships either choose or are chosen by the human. Once the choice is made, the Darthanian is bound to an object, most often a weapon or a piece of jewelry." Here she gestured toward the princes' chests, where their pendants glimmered in the starlight. "While the human is holding or wearing this item, they can call on the aid of the being magically tied to it when they have need of them for any reason, and in many cases the ties are strong enough for the Darthanian to sense whether their human charge is in danger and hasten to their aid. I am giving you the chance to choose one Darthanian each to serve as ally and protector during this time of trial; one only. Even those of you who do not play the game know enough about it to make such a choice."

To say the princes were stunned by this proclamation would have been putting it mildly. For over a minute, all many of them could do was stare open-mouthed at the queen, whose expression remained serene.

"You're not having us on, are you?" Joey asked at length.

"It is not in my nature to lie, Prince Joseph," Ishizu told him. "I assure you I am serious about this offer. You'd best make your choices while the night is young. It will take the four of us some time to find those you choose, even if we separate. Darthania could never be described as a small realm."

The princes immediately began a furious mental discussion. Thought was faster than the spoken word, and it did not take long for everyone to come to a decision. Those who did not play Duel Monsters chose from one of their brothers' decks as they remembered them. The deliberation took only a handful of minutes, after which each prince informed Ishizu of his choice.

"Your range is certainly broad," Rishid commented, "but well within our means."

"We will be gone for some time," said Ishizu. "We can provide you with a decent meal before we leave-I daresay you have eaten precious little today. Then you should sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you, and you must be awake at least an hour before daybreak for the bonding."

The princes did not argue with this. They were both ravenous and tired, and food and sleep could not have been more welcome.

* * *

The castle of the Guardian Order stood on an island in the middle of a fairly large lake. The isolation suited the four members of the Order who dwelt there, but Bakura hated having to travel to such a remote location. Nevertheless, he had been given no choice in the matter. He had come to the Guardians' isle, bearing the tidings he had been commanded to relay, and was now witnessing a scene he had not expected from a member of that unbelievably exclusive order.

"It's not fair!" Guardian Kay'est wailed. "Nobody ever picks me!"

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Kay'est, you're a mermaid," he said bluntly. "You're practically useless to anyone who does not live on or near water, and you wonder why no-one ever chooses you?"

Kay'est dived underwater with such force that Bakura, who stood closest to the edge, was drenched to the skin. Those assembled on the shore of the island caught a brief glimpse of her blue tail as she swam away, no doubt bound for one of her havens on the lake-bed where she could weep unobserved.

Guardian Eatos gave an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly. And I thought my twin brother lacked tact."

"Dreadscythe probably got lessons from Bakura's former master in tactlessness," Guardian Elma said darkly.

"You're lucky she only soaked you," Guardian Grarl said, his voice a low rumble that befitted his somewhat reptilian form. "Kay's always been sensitive about how infrequently she's been chosen. The last time I teased her about it ..." The dinosaur-man shuddered and did not elaborate further.

"I'll talk with her later," Eatos said. "Right now, I'm interested to meet this young prince who chose me."

"So am I," Elma said. "I wonder how good-looking they are."

Eatos could not help but smile at her sister-Guardian's musings.

"We'd best be going," she said, extending one hand toward Grarl, and grasping Bakura's hand firmly with the other. Elma moved to stand on Bakura's other side, taking his free hand. There was a flash from the ring, and the four of them disappeared.

* * *

"Three?" Kisara, the keeper of the tribe of Blue Eyes White Dragons, stood on a hilltop, accompanied by Winter, the dragon she regarded as her spirit-sister, since they had been born on the same day and raised together.

Ishizu nodded.

"Seto's choice was anticipated. He wears a pendant shaped like one of your charges around his neck. The youngest one is very close to him, and so his decision also makes sense. Noa was a surprise, but then he explained the reason behind his choice. They wish to be able to call on the aid of an Ultimate Dragon if necessary."

Kisara nodded.

"Very well then," she said. "I believe I have the perfect trio in mind."

"Wonderful," Ishizu said. "There is one other matter I wish to discuss with you. Listen well."

* * *

The study was large, lit by hanging lamps, the walls lined with floor-to-ceiling bookcases containing thousands upon thousands of leather-bound tomes. In the centre of the room stood a beautifully-carved and polished desk of dark wood. Rishid sat on one side of this desk, his eyes locked on the face of the robed man opposite him.

"The young twins chose you and Mana specifically," Rishid told his host after he had explained all that had unfolded that day.

"It has been too long since I served one of his line," Mahad, the original Dark Magician, said quietly.

Rishid's expression softened.

"But for their fair skin, they are both living images of him," he said. "I have seen representations of his likeness in the palace archives, with no name, of course. The resemblance is striking."

Mahad bowed his head briefly, the weight of old sorrows pressing on his heart. When he straightened, however, there was a spark of determination in his eyes.

"I will accept this honour gladly," he said firmly. "From what you have told me, they will need instruction in the magical arts as it is. I can help them unlock their potential, as can Mana."

Rishid visibly relaxed. He had been unsure whether Mahad would consent to this, and had planned to find a lesser Dark Magician if necessary, but the original had proved stronger of spirit than even Rishid and Ishizu had suspected. Once he had been simply Mahad, a mage who served the last king of the old dynasty, and the former bearer of the Sennen Ring, but now he was one of the oldest Darthanians still living, and the most powerful of the Dark Magicians. And, of course, he would soon be bonded with Prince Yami.

* * *

_The dream came to all of them simultaneously. Perhaps it was a side-effect of the mind-link they now shared. Either that, or Ishizu had planned for them to experience this together._

_First, they were shown visions of Serenity, glimpses of her life with the apparently kind peasant couple. The flashes were agonisingly brief, but the princes saw enough to know their sister was safe, and as well-provided-for as one could expect, given the circumstances. Yet they also saw a lingering sadness in her clear eyes, a sorrow they understood only too well._

_Then the dream changed. Their vision was briefly obscured by what seemed to be golden mist, and they clearly heard Ishizu's voice, as if she were standing beside them._

_"I show you this only because you asked it of me."_

_Then the haze was swept aside like a curtain to reveal an image of Nezbitt standing beside his wagon, with the bank of enchanted mist directly ahead of him. He dispelled it with a wave of his hand, revealing a pale, yet still defiant, young squire, who rode to meet him the moment his vision had cleared, dismounting when he reached the wagon. There followed an exchange they could not hear-the visions had been silent from the start-after which Nezbitt made several rapid hand-motions, and a bolt of magical energy struck Ryman full in the chest. In the next instant, all that remained where Ryman had been standing was a statue of burnished bronze, gleaming in the sunlight. There were brief flashes after this shocking scene had played out; the bronze image lying full-length in the back of the moving wagon; Nezbitt and Leichter carrying a long and apparently heavy bundle wrapped in a thick rug up to the palace; the statue being placed in a niche in Gozaburo's private chamber, a curtain concealing it from view._

_Then, as abruptly as the dream had begun, it was over, and in the same moment, all eleven princes awoke._

* * *

"They're stirring."

"Finally."

"I told you they'd wake up in time."

"I know you did, Marik. Elma is just impatient sometimes."

"Not as impatient as the dragons, especially that Red Eyes. He keeps staring at me."

"El, Jet won't harm you. He's probably the most placid of his kind I've ever met. When he's not battling, that is."

Raphael lay there, listening to the voices above him. It took a moment for the meaning of their words to sink in; he had only just woken up, after all. When the full impact hit him, he sat bolt upright, his eyes snapping open. The sight that greeted him was so unexpected that for a moment, he wondered whether he was still dreaming. But of course, he was very much awake.

Through the mind-link, Raphael heard his brothers' amazed thoughts. All of them had woken by now, and seen what Raphael had. It was Joey who finally broke the stunned silence.

"They're ... a lot bigger than the pictures," he said weakly.

"I should hope so. If I was no bigger than my image on the card, my blade would be of no use to anyone." The speaker was an angelic blond woman Raphael recognised immediately.

"Guardian Eatos," he whispered in awe.

"Just Eatos will suffice, young one," she responded, smiling warmly. "And you are Prince Raphael, judging by the pendant you wear."

Raphael nodded, rising slowly to his feet. His brothers stood up in their turn.

Elma ran her eyes over the group, finding Alister and scrutinising him.

"Well," she said after a moment, turning to Eatos, "he's not quite as handsome as your charge, but he'll do."

Alister turned slightly pink.

"Elma!" Eatos exclaimed, more shocked than angry.

"I was just stating a fact," Elma said, eyes twinkling.

_Do you get the feeling we barely know any of these people?_ Duke asked mentally, and Raphael couldn't help but smile.

Seto, meanwhile, was gazing in open admiration at the three majestic white dragons standing together a short distance from them. Mokuba and Noa were also staring at the dragons, their faces alight with wonder.

"They're beautiful," Noa murmured. Seto nodded his agreement, apparently too amazed to speak at present.

"Indeed," Marik said, coming up beside the brunette. "You and your brothers were fortunate. These three are triplets. The elder male answers to Diamond, the female's name is Pearl, and the younger male is called Platinum."

"Interesting names," Ryou commented.

Marik smiled.

"They are their use-names," he said mildly. "Their true names are unpronounceable unless you are a dragon yourself. The same goes for Jet over there." He indicated the single Red Eyes Black Dragon standing by himself on the opposite side of the group from his white cousins. Joey was shyly approaching the great beast, unsure how best to introduce himself. The dragon watched him calmly, ruby eyes curious rather than fierce.

Ryou made his way past Seto and the others, coming to stand before the silent, blue-skinned fiend he had chosen, after careful consideration.

"Dark Necrofear?"

She nodded in acknowledgement, but remained silent, holding the doll she carried close to her chest.

"I still can't understand for the life of me why you chose _that,_" Duke said from behind Ryou.

The fiend shot the older prince an icy glare that made him back away hastily, but Ryou remained calm.

"Ignore him," he told her quietly. "My brothers can never understand why I'm so fascinated by monsters of your class. They think you and your kin are too dark for someone of my nature. But all cards have their merits, and you are no exception. My favourite card overall is a spell, but I have won many duels with you, or rather, the card that bears your face."

The faintest of smiles graced the fiend's features when Ryou said that.

Mahad and Mana had already introduced themselves to the twins by this point, and were explaining the bonding process to the eager nine-year-olds. Duke located Orgoth the Relentless, and placed himself beside the silent warrior, waiting for the ritual-or whatever it was-to begin.

A few minutes later, Rishid and Ishizu appeared in their midst, and a respectful silence fell.

"Thank you for your patience," Ishizu said to the group at large. "We had best begin now. Mana, Mahad, would you be so kind as to assist us with the bonding? I would have asked Kisara to help were her services not required elsewhere."

"Of course, my queen," Mahad said with a bow.

"Where's Bakura?" Mana asked.

"I sent him to retrieve certain items belonging to the princes," Ishizu told her. "He didn't like it, but he rarely enjoys his sentence."

"He isn't supposed to," Mana said, an undefinable expression flitting across her pretty face. It was gone before anyone really saw it, and she turned to her superior with a smile. "Shall we start?" she said.

"It would be wise," Mahad responded, smiling in his turn, though it was brief.

Between the four mages, the bonding took less than half an hour. Each time a link was successfully forged, the pendant and the Darthanian would glow briefly golden, so that all were aware of it. Raphael was connected to Guardian Eatos, while Alister and Valon, both of whom had no decks of their own, were linked with Elma and Grarl respectively. Raphael had felt these two suited his brothers well enough for their purpose, and although he hadn't found a suitable partner for Guardian Kay'est, he was still happy with the arrangement. Duke, of course, was linked to Orgoth the Relentless, while Ryou was connected to Dark Necrofear. As for the three who had chosen Blue Eyes White Dragons, Seto took Diamond, Noa was partnered with Pearl, and Mokuba accepted Platinum. Jet and Joey were bonded, leaving only the twins and the two magicians. Rishid and Ishizu cast the enchantment for them, since they could not perform the spell themselves for obvious reasons. Thus the final act of the night's events played out. By the time they were finished, mere minutes remained before sunrise. Loath though the princes were to leave their new Darthanian allies so soon, there was no help for it. There would be time for conversation later.

As his brothers snatched a hasty meal provided by the two magicians, Raphael drew Eatos aside. He had been thinking about this since he had woken from the dream he knew now had been sent by Ishizu, for he had learned from his brothers that they had all seen the same visions. They could not stay in Domino, but perhaps he at least could ensure Serenity had some protection.

"What is it, young one?" Eatos asked him when he was sure they would not be easily overheard.

"Do you know about our sister?" he asked in response. The woman nodded, her golden eyes encouraging him to continue. "I don't know precisely where she is now," he said in a nervous rush, "but if you could find out, and make sure she is safe ..."

Eatos smiled.

"The wind will guide me," she said. "I will see to it that Serenity is not only safe, but blessed in the humble life she must live. Trust to me, Raphael." She took his hand in her own. "Now we must return to your brothers before the sun rises."

So saying, she spread her wings and rose from the sand, still holding onto her new charge. She retraced their path in a single smooth glide, landing lightly beside the others, releasing her hold on Raphael's arm. The prince simply stared at her in amazement. He had not expected her to be so physically strong, but then, he had only ever known her as a picture on a card before today, and in any case, she could wield a sword.

His thoughts were diverted as Ishizu pointed skyward, and he raised his eyes to see a faint line of red in the east.

"Ready yourselves, Princes of Light!" Ishizu said in a clear, ringing voice.

"We will remain and watch," Eatos said softly, though many of those near her caught her words. "May the wind be fair and the skies clear, and we will see you when you have reached your destination. Call us and we shall come."

The rim of the sun slid over the eastern horizon, and in that moment the creeping sensation began again, and their forms shifted with shocking suddenness. In moments, they were swans once more, their pendants diminished as before.

Ishizu raised her hand, and a ball of shimmering golden light leapt from her palm into the air above her head.

"Follow the beacon," she told the swans. "Even the sun at noon will not hide its light from you. Fly swiftly, and stay together!"

As one, the swans rose from the sand in a flurry of rapid wing-beats, forming their single-file formation once again. The orb of magic light rose with them as they climbed higher into the sky. Those gathered on the shore watched them until they had flown out of view, bound for a land they did not know, in pursuit of a future that was far from certain. Even the Darthanians who had been chosen did not know the importance of the parts they would play when the time came. But that would not be for quite some years.

* * *

_End Notes: I am so glad that's over. I may yet have to tweak it a little, but I'll leave it as is for now._

_You may have noticed I've begun naming my chapters. I like chapters to have names, but I couldn't think of any for this story when I started. I should be ok from here on in though._

_In case you're wondering, I didn't delve into Marik's past here because, to be honest, it's not vital to the story at hand. Suffice it to say the whole fiasco with his yami went down over a hundred years ago, and was dealt with somewhat differently than in canon. And yes, I gave the Items extra powers, but they're related to the powers they have already, so it's nothing major. And just so you know, the Items seen in this chapter are the only ones this story will feature. No Puzzle action here. Sorry. And Bakura's been reined in for the sake of my sanity. Besides, this experience could be quite beneficial for him._

_Speaking of Bakura, he makes a reference to a story very similar to the one this fic is based on. "The Children of Lir" is a Celtic tale in which the four children of Lir, a king or god, depending on the translation, are turned into swans for nine-hundred years by their stepmother. The woman in question is herself transformed into an air-demon as punishment for her act of cruelty, it being the form she openly admitted to hating the most. The story is actually the saddest variant of this tale I've encountered so far, but so beautiful! Anyone who knows Celtic mythology will understand what I mean._

_The snippets of the chosen Darthanians above might have raised a couple of questions. I won't give away any spoilers, but I will say each little scene was significant._

_And now you know what happened to poor Ryman. After a particular review from a friend of mine, I decided to tell you earlier than I had originally planned, but this is the last you'll hear of it for a little while, ok?_

_We jump forward in time next chapter, so I guess you could say this is the end of the first arc of the fic. I hope you've enjoyed it so far!_

_Review! Favourite! Alert! Tell your friends! And don't forget to vote! xDDD_


	7. Chapter 6: Serenity's Sixteenth Year

_Author's Note: I apologise for the lateness of this update. I was going to compile some buffer chapters for this fic, but this chapter proved extremely frustrating to work out, and I regret to inform you that the next few chapters may be delayed for the same reason. Laying groundwork is so hard sometimes._

_On another note, I went to the YGO Shippers list, and discovered that the Yami/Mana pairing is known as Servantshipping. I have therefore changed the name of that pairing in the summary, although it only just fit in the box. I had a notice mentioning this on my profile, but I took it down._

_This chapter is not as long as the last two chapters I've posted, mostly because it's setting the foundation for the next part of the story, but don't worry. There will be longer chapters again further down the road. Trust me on this._

_Just a reminder. Ten years have passed since the end of the last chapter, and we're basically going to focus on Serenity for the next few chapters, so you'll have to wait a little while to see the boys again._

_Enjoy this latest offering!_

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

**Serenity's Sixteenth Year**

She sat leaning against the low stone wall around the vegetable garden, her deft hands occupied with the wreath of roses she was weaving. Each year, on this day, she would gather eleven roses from the thriving hedge by the house, picking them as close to the main plant as possible to ensure the stems were long enough. These were then twisted into a crown she would wear until the flowers began to fade. One rose for each of her brothers. She had forgotten many things about her early years in the palace, but the faces of her eleven brothers were still as vivid in her mind as if she had seen them only yesterday. She was glad of this, though thinking of them overlong sometimes brought her to tears. Her heart ached for her lost family, even after all this time.

The last flower was woven into the wreath, and Serenity inspected her handiwork for a moment before placing it on her head. At fifteen, the young princess was undeniably beautiful, her figure slender and graceful, her auburn hair falling in a soft curtain to her waist. Her skin was still fair and delicate, for on most summer days, she remained indoors, helping the peasant woman spin and weave. This was their main livelihood, and since Serenity had come to live with the couple, their flax had thrived, and they now had a flock of thirty sheep as opposed to the five they had owned before she came. The increase was much appreciated, but it also meant the woman and her young ward were kept busy preparing the thread and fabric for selling. Serenity didn't mind this. She enjoyed the work. The woman kept a supply of rose oil in the cottage, which she had extracted herself from the flowers the hedge bore each year, and insisted that the girl rub a little of it into her hands every other evening to keep the skin soft. It worked fairly well.

Her self-appointed task done, Serenity rose to her feet, stretching her cramped limbs before crossing the narrow strip of lawn to the cottage. The loom awaited her, and she welcomed the distraction.

The peasant woman, Merilyn, was sitting at her spinning wheel, drawing out the fine flax with the speed and skill born of years of practice. Serenity took her place at the loom and began to weave the thread that had already been spun. Once she had settled into a rhythm, she began to hum softly, the sweet tones filling the room where they both sat. After a time, Merilyn spoke.

"That is the finest rose-crown you've made yet, child."

Serenity stopped humming and turned her head a little to look at the older woman.

"Thanks. I've been practising."

"If your brothers could see your devotion to them, they would be proud," Merilyn said. "Of that I am sure."

Serenity smiled sadly.

"I just hope they're alright, wherever they are," she murmured, before turning back to the loom and resuming her work.

News of the princes' banishment had reached them nearly a month after it had happened, but Serenity had firmly disbelieved the slander Gozaburo had spread, even then. Her steadfast belief in her brothers had not lessened with the years.

The peace of the afternoon was shattered by the sound of riders approaching the cottage. Merilyn rose and went to the window. A moment later, she turned a stunned face toward Serenity.

"Rennie, go and change into your best dress and braid your hair," she said hastily. "You must be presentable."

"Why?" Serenity asked in surprise, lifting her hands from the loom.

"They carry the king's standard and are dressed in royal livery, child," she said. "If they are here to see you, you must look your best."

"King indeed," Serenity muttered, but she hastened to comply, nevertheless.

Alone in her small bedroom, the princess changed into a flowing sky-blue gown, a fine enough dress for a peasant girl, but quite plain for the average royal maiden. She removed the rose-wreath long enough to comb and braid her long hair, tying it with ribbons to match the dress before replacing the crown on her head. She wasn't going to set it aside for anyone. Not today. She made sure her treasured star-shaped pendant could be clearly seen before leaving her modest sanctuary. She was as ready as she could be under the circumstances.

Emerging into the afternoon light, she approached the visitors, holding herself erect. The seven men watched her come up to them, noting the confidence in her bearing. Merilyn stood at a distance, having already spoken with the riders.

"Your Highness." One of the men dismounted in a single fluid motion, bowing to Serenity as she reached the group.

"It's been years since anyone called me that," she responded calmly. "You don't have to bow, you know."

The man straightened immediately.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I meant no offence."

"Don't treat me like nothing's happened, please," Serenity said, determinedly keeping her voice even. "Why has my stepfather sent you here? I've heard nothing from him or my mother in ten years. _Not a single word._ And suddenly, out of the blue, a troop of royal riders decide to pay the exiled princess a call?"

"The king has decided to relent," the man said, his expression hardening slightly. "He has sent us to escort you back to the palace."

"Has he done the same for my brothers?" Serenity asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Your brothers threatened to end his life, and you ask if he will allow them near him again?" the official said incredulously.

"You believe that story?" Serenity said with the faintest trace of scorn. She could never be outright contemptuous, but this was a special case. "I've been hearing that since I was a child and I _never_ believed it."

"Whether I believe it or not is beside the point," the man said, diverting the conversation as only a politician could. "We have been sent to bring you home again, princess. Your mother has longed to see you."

Serenity said nothing for a long moment. Her heart was torn between the life she had made for herself with Merilyn and her husband Landon, and the possibility of reestablishing a relationship with her mother, who she could barely remember. Then an idea struck her. If she accepted this offer, suspicious though it was, she might be able to find out where her brothers were, and if things took an unpleasant turn at the palace, she could go in search of them. It was a slim chance, she knew, but the opportunity would likely not present itself again, and she wasn't about to pass it up.

"Very well," she said. "When will we be leaving?"

"On the morrow, Princess," one of the still-mounted men responded. His face seemed vaguely familiar to Serenity, but she couldn't place him. "We will leave you to collect your things and say your farewells."

The man who had done most of the talking shot the other a sharp look, but did not contradict him. Instead, he remounted in silence and turned his steed toward the farm's boundary. The others followed his lead, save for the one Serenity thought she knew.

"Is there anything else?" she asked him, looking up into his steady grey eyes.

"Do you remember me, Serenity?" he asked in response, his voice held quiet.

"I think so, but not very clearly. It's been a long time," she told him, also quietly.

"Too long," the man murmured. "My name is Roland, Princess. Perhaps that will help you remember."

Then he turned his horse and rode away after his companions, presumably heading for the town nearby where they could spend the night.

Once he was out of sight, Serenity approached the woman who had been her guardian for ten years. Merilyn had a strange, sad look in her eyes.

"You are leaving with them." It was not a question, but Serenity nodded. "You must take care, child. The king is not one to be trifled with." Merilyn's tone was fierce. The peasant woman had never forgotten the day eight years before, when she had caught sight of three of the most beautiful swans she had ever laid eyes on, swans with bright pendants around their necks. They had not tarried long, but she had seen the pendants clearly; a strange ring-shaped one, an image of two white dragons in platinum, and one of an intricate honeycomb design that was as famous as it was unique. Something had prevented her from speaking of this to anyone, even her husband, but from that day on, she had known the true fate of the princes, and had been all the more protective of her young charge.

"I know that," Serenity said in response to Merilyn's warning. "But if I can find out where my brothers are while I'm there..." She trailed off, her expression completing the sentence.

Merilyn sighed.

"You have been a delight to us in our loneliness, Rennie," she said quietly. "You will be sorely missed."

A wave of emotion crashed over the princess at these words, and she flung herself on the peasant woman, hugging her tightly. The tears came unbidden to her eyes, and she sobbed like a child as Merilyn stroked her hair, letting her own tears fall silently onto the roses in the wreath the girl still wore.

* * *

In the sky far above the farm, a lone figure hovered, her body hidden from human sight due to her wind-powers. Her keen eyes had seen all that had gone on below, and the wind had carried the conversations to her ears. This method of eavesdropping had its drawbacks, the time delay being the most notable, but Eatos was a careful individual, and did not wish to be discovered just because she had been close enough to hear what was said in the very moment it was spoken.

The winged Guardian was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the other being approaching until she spoke.

"It's almost time, isn't it, Eatos?"

Eatos spun in the air to face the newcomer, relaxing when she saw who it was.

"Yes, Elma," she replied, "but you mustn't tell Alister, however difficult that may be for you. We cannot influence Serenity's path, and those who can are only permitted to do so much. We must bide our time."

"We've been doing that for ten years," Elma said bitterly. "Ten years Alister and his brothers have suffered because of that ... that power-crazed demon-spawn."

"I know, little sister," Eatos said quietly. "You care deeply for your partner's well-being, more deeply than a simple alliance between Darthanian and human. But your personal feelings must not cloud your judgement in this matter. You are not the only one who has to keep her heart from ruining the princes' future."

Elma did not ask her sister-Guardian if she was referring to herself-she knew Eatos only cared about Raphael as a close friend would. Or an older sister. The younger wind-born had her suspicions about the true subjects of that statement, but kept her opinions to herself.

"Will you follow her to the palace?" she asked Eatos instead.

The blonde Guardian shook her head.

"He would sense my presence if I did. She must walk this path alone for now. It is the way it has to be."

"How can you just accept that so easily?" Elma asked.

"I trust the queen's judgement. She is wise beyond her years, and has the Tauk to guide her. My duty is to Raphael. I have only watched over his sister these past years because he asked it of me. He understands this, and in time, he will realise this decision was for the best." She looked down at the cottage again. Serenity and her female caretaker had retreated indoors, no doubt to talk or gather the princess's meagre belongings together in preparation for the morrow's journey. "I will stay here tonight," she said, more to herself than to Elma. "I should sing one more blessing over this place and those who dwell here before Serenity leaves."

"I'll stay with you," Elma said, seating herself cross-legged in midair. "The blessing will be all the more powerful if two are singing it."

"Thank you, El," Eatos said, reaching out to lay a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I would appreciate the company."

And so the two Guardians sang together that night, when all was still, and Serenity and her caretakers lay sleeping. The subtle magic promised bounty, peace and hope to the farm's inhabitants, and their dreams were untroubled, in spite of the day's events.

* * *

The next morning, Serenity was ready to leave. Merilyn and Landon embraced her fiercely, unable to put all their feelings into words.

"I won't forget you," the young princess promised them. "I'll come back and see you as soon as I am able."

Merilyn hoped she would be able to keep her word.

"Stay safe, Your Highness," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"I will," Serenity assured her, although she knew danger was unavoidable, given where she was going.

With her possessions wrapped in a single cloth bundle, Serenity went out to meet the riders, who had returned to escort her. They did not speak to one another as two of the younger men took her bundle and secured it on one of the pack-horses. They had brought a gentle honey-coloured mare for the princess to ride, and once she was mounted, they set off at a brisk canter. Merilyn and Landon watched them until they were lost to sight.

At noon, the riders stopped to rest the horses and eat a simple meal. Serenity sat apart from the rest of the group, barely touching her food. Her stomach was twisted with anxiety. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice Roland's approach until he sat down beside her.

"There are eleven roses in your crown," he said, gesturing toward the still vibrant wreath the girl was wearing.

Serenity nodded.

"Eleven roses for eleven brothers," she said quietly. Then she turned to look at him squarely. "I remember who you are," she told him. "You were the Chancellor when I lived at the palace."

"No longer," the man said quietly. "The king saw fit to strip me of that title. His own trusted advisor, Johnson, holds the position now."

"I'm sorry," the princess said sincerely.

"Don't be, Your Highness. I was no longer worthy of the post."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, surprised by the bitter tone in which Roland had spoken.

The man opened his mouth, then closed it again, a strange expression flashing across his face.

"Your mother will be happy to see you," he said instead.

Serenity was not so easily diverted, however.

"That's as may be," she said, "but what were you going to say to me just now?"

Roland sighed heavily.

"It will be better for both of us if I say no more for the present," he told her, before rising to his feet and walking away, presumably to tend to his horse before they moved on.

Serenity did not get another chance to speak alone with Roland during the rest of the journey back to the palace, but she ran over their brief conversation again and again as they traveled, wondering what in the world Roland was keeping from her.

* * *

It had not been Gozaburo's decade. The thrill of victory over the half-Kamenite brats had been short-lived. Very few knew what had befallen him soon after the princes' banishment, and those few were sworn to secrecy.

His stepsons must have made some powerful friends, for on the very day he had been crowned king, a curse had been placed on his estate in Kaiba. He had not learned the news until a week after it had begun, but the letter had given the precise date, and Gozaburo knew that it could not be a coincidence. The enchantment was in two parts. Every night, without fail, snow fell on the castle and grounds. During the summers, the sun would melt the previous night's snow, which would freeze again the following night, until the castle grounds, including his once beautiful gardens, were covered in a thick layer of ice. The castle itself lost its covering of snow when the sun thawed it, but this only added to the ice that covered the lawns. The second part added insult to injury. Every single gemstone in the Kaiban treasury, and indeed throughout the entire castle, had turned into common granite, while every item made of gold or silver had become worthless river-clay. Not only that, but every time jewels and precious metals were brought within the estate's boundaries, they suffered the same fate. Gozaburo had been forced to send the fruits of his mines elsewhere for fear of losing more than he already had. His castle, once a source of pride, was now a constant reminder of his own shortcomings, for in spite of his best efforts, the curse would not break.

There was also the fact that, though she had not aged noticeably since he had married her, Coraline had born him no children. After seeing the bountiful fruits of her union with the Kamenite, he had expected that much from his wife. After the first few years, he would have been happy with a girl. At least then he would have an heir. But even that small luxury had been denied him.

He had taken the greater portion of his frustrations out on the palace servants, and they had come to fear his wrath. His subjects only had it easier than the palace staff because Domino and Kame were both fairly large countries, and he did not often stray far from Coraline, who was requiring ever more powerful enchantments to keep her happy.

And now he had to fulfill that thrice-cursed promise. The ring had made that abundantly clear. On the eve of the first day of summer, the Dominovian Band had burned suddenly white-hot. Where it had rested over Gozaburo's heart, the skin had been scorched black, and the heat had infused the chain from which it hung, so that a thin band of angry-red flesh circled his neck. The metal had cooled as rapidly as it had heated, and he had been able to remove the necklace, which he promptly locked away in the bedside cabinet. But the burns it had left would not heal, and had a tendency to flare with pain without warning. After nearly two weeks of this, he had finally given in and ordered the princess to be fetched from her current place of residence.

As Serenity rode closer to her destination, the burn-marks on her stepfather's chest and around his neck began fading rapidly, and on the day she finally arrived at the palace, they vanished completely, as if they had never been there. It was largely due to this that he was able to fane genuine pleasure at seeing her again.

He was waiting for them at the palace gates when they rode up, and when his eyes found his stepdaughter, a broad smile graced his features.

"Serenity, my dear. You have inherited your mother's beauty, I see." His tone was light and pleasant, meant to reassure and encourage trust. The girl, however, fixed an unwavering grey-green gaze on her stepfather, and for a long moment there was silence between them.

"I am not here to forge any ties with you, Gozaburo," she told him at last. "I came for my mother, and her alone, since my brothers are no longer here."

"I am sorry you feel that way," Gozaburo said, sounding almost genuine. "I can only hope time will change your mind about that." His expression grew solemn. "We must make you presentable if you are to see your mother," he informed her. "And while we are on the subject, I must ask that you refrain from speaking of your brothers while in her presence. Their actions and subsequent exile broke her heart, and every time she hears them mentioned, she becomes quite distressed, often hysterical, and it can take some hours for her to calm down. I would rather not see my beloved wife in that state when she should be rejoicing at your return. I hope you understand."

Serenity did not understand, but she nodded.

"Very well. Is there anything else I should avoid discussing? I assume Mother has no idea where I've been for the last ten years, or she would have tried to contact me." This was a thought that had often crossed the princess's mind over the years. Her mother had loved all her children dearly, and the fact that she had received no word from her all this time had sorely grieved Serenity as a child. When she had grown a little older, however, the suspicion that her mother did not know where she was had begun to grow in her mind.

Gozaburo's eyes flickered briefly.

"Your mother need not know more than I have told her," he said, obviously choosing his words with care.

Serenity took that as confirmation of her suspicions. Part of her wanted to ignore the Kaiban's words and tell her mother everything, but caution warned that she would be throwing away the opportunity to learn what she could of her brothers' whereabouts. With this in mind, she decided to play along for the time being.

"I'll remember that," she said in response to his last statement.

The slightly-too-broad smile that appeared on Gozaburo's face at these words put Serenity in mind of a cat whose prey was right where it wanted it.

"Very good. I have assigned you a maid to see to your needs. Miho!" A girl of about seventeen came running up, as if she had been waiting nearby to be called upon. Her long purple hair was tied back with a yellow silk ribbon, and she was dressed in the simple garb of a lady's maid. She curtseyed to Gozaburo, then Serenity, who smiled kindly at her. "Miho, you have your instructions, and I expect them followed to the letter," Gozaburo said authoritatively.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the girl responded, seeming completely unphased by the unspoken threat behind the command. "Come with me, Your Highness!" And she dashed away towards the palace, leaving Serenity no choice but to run after her.

* * *

_End Notes: There you go. Hope you liked it._

_For those who are curious, I will be exploring Merilyn's discovery of the princes' enchantment in the oneshot/short story collection set in the WSoD universe, which I will publish at some time in the future, probably when this story is much closer to being finished than it is now._

_And for the record, I only found out about Miho when I asked a friend of mine about Season 0, so I don't know much about her other than what my friend told me. So if she's a tad OOC in future chapters, that's why. (Come on. It's not as if a blind woman can watch the sub. xD)_

_Not much else to say at present._

_To those who have faved or alerted me, but have not yet reviewed, please do so. I would like to know what I did right to get you interested enough to add my little brainchild to your lists. And to everyone else who finds and likes this, please tell me what captured your interest when you review. I would like to know what you think of it so far._

_Happy reading, and see you next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 7: Beneath the Veneer

_Author's Note: Extremely late chapter. I'm so sorry. I really don't have much of an excuse. Writer's Block was a contributing factor, but mostly this chapter was neglected because I was lazy. There. I've admitted it. I've been reading stuff on Fiction Press instead of writing my story. Forgive me._

_On a happier note, the world didn't end! xD And I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year._

_On another equally happy note, look up there. Can you see it? Yes, WSoD now has a lovely cover which was drawn by Kohaku no Hime! Thanks again, Kohaku!_

_Now to business. Here's the latest chapter, and I hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**Beneath the Veneer**

Miho slowed down as Serenity came alongside her, and as soon as she had breath enough, she began to talk almost as fast as she had been running. Most of it passed right over Serenity's head. The girl prattled on about the various dresses the princess had to choose from, the myriad ways her hair could be styled, how the right gems could set off her hair and eyes, and how "this cream did wonders for the complexion!" Serenity had never heard anyone talk so much about such superficial matters. The purple-haired girl was sure of her destination, however, and led the princess through the palace to the apartment which had been prepared for her. The suite had its own private bathroom, and the tub had already been filled with steaming water by the time they arrived. Serenity was grateful for the chance to bathe; she could have done without the hovering maid, however.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help you, Your Highness?" Miho asked for the fifth time as the princess began to undress.

"I'm positive, Miho. I may not have had so many lotions and oils to choose from since I was too young to bathe unaided, but I'm confident I know what I'm doing," she responded, keeping her irritation from showing in her voice with some effort.

"Alright," Miho said reluctantly. "I'll be just outside if you need me for anything." She gathered Serenity's discarded clothing into a bundle and left the room with it.

Once she was alone, the princess slid into the hot water and sighed in pleasure. She would have gladly let herself soak for hours, but she knew that was not an option. She lay back in the water for a few minutes, then set to work, washing the dust of travel from her hair and body.

Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the water, wrung out her hair and dried herself before approaching the long bench where an array of fine gowns and various other garments had been laid out for her. She selected a flowing dress in her favourite shade of blue, with gold embroidery along the hemline and the ends of the sleeves, and a high neckline sewn with white seed pearls. Thus attired, she exited the bathing chamber to find Miho waiting for her, a wide assortment of jewelry and other accessories spread out on the table in front of her. She smiled when she saw Serenity, her eyes roving over the gown she had chosen.

"That colour really suits you," she said. "Now all we have to do is add some jewels and style your hair, and you'll be ready to see the queen."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Serenity protested, feeling a little overwhelmed by the fortune in gold and gems glittering in the lamplight. "I can braid my hair, and as for other adornments—"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Miho cut in. "You're a princess, and you should dress like one."

One look at the purple-haired girl's expression told Serenity there would be no talking her way out of this. Still, she felt a little uncomfortable as Miho slid a dozen jeweled bracelets onto each of her arms, and fastened an ornate opal necklace around her neck alongside the star-pendant, which Serenity had not taken off during her bath. The maid then sat her unwilling mistress in front of the mirror, and began gathering up her long auburn tresses, combing them out and arranging them in an elaborate style that required seemingly enumerable jeweled hairpins to hold in place. She hummed merrily as she worked, apparently enjoying her task immensely. Serenity, on the other hand, felt like a life-sized doll belonging to some nobleman's daughter, and wondered privately how she was expected to sit up straight with all of her hair piled up on her head.

At last, Miho slid the last hairpin into place, and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Serenity stared at her reflection for a long moment. She looked almost unrecognisable. At least the other girl hadn't insisted on applying make-up to her face, or she wouldn't have known the person looking out of the mirror at her.

"I still think this is a little ... over done," she said, half to herself and half to her new maid.

The maid in question merely laughed.

"Maybe if all you were going to do was see your mother today, but you have a welcoming banquet tonight, and you'll need to look your best for the suitors, now won't you?"

Serenity started up in surprise, whirling to face Miho.

"Suitors?"

Miho smiled at her.

"You are of marriageable age, Your Highness," she said matter-of-factly. "Since you're the only one of the queen's children left, you'll need to produce an heir as soon as possible. The king invited many noblemen to the feast tonight. I'm sure one of them will take your fancy. Some of them certainly took mine, but I'll never marry a noble now." The last sentence was spoken so low that the princess almost failed to hear it, and her mind was so full of what she had just been told that its significance did not register until later.

Serenity knew Miho was not at fault, but the fact that everyone, even Roland, had kept this rather important detail from her made her want to tear down the complex edifice that was her present hairstyle. It took a considerable amount of willpower to keep her tone calm when she spoke again.

"Well, I suppose that does explain all of this," she said, indicating her finery. "I'd better meet with my mother before this banquet begins. This information has at the very least given me a safe topic of conversation."

"Alright then!" Miho said brightly. "I'll lead the way, shall I?"

"By all means," Serenity said with genuine appreciation. "I'd sooner get hopelessly lost than find her apartment on my own. I was too young when I left here to remember the layout in detail."

* * *

Serenity's memories of her mother had faded with the years, but on seeing her again, they returned in a rush. The changes the princess had expected to see—greying hair, the beginnings of a network of frown lines around the eyes and mouth, any sign that the years were taking their toll—were absent, but Coraline was still a changed woman. Her skin was pale and her eyes had no sparkle in them. She looked sad and care-worn. When she set eyes on Serenity, however, a warm smile graced her features and some of the colour returned to her cheeks. As her daughter approached, Coraline rose from her chair and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Serenity, how you've grown!" she exclaimed.

"That can happen over ten years," Serenity told her as she returned the hug.

"True enough," Coraline said with a faint smile. She released her daughter and looked her over more carefully. "Miho outdid herself," she remarked, gently touching Serenity's hair.

The mention of her current attire reminded the princess of what she wished to discuss with her mother before all else.

"Miho told me there was to be a feast tonight in my honour," she began.

"And so there is," Coraline affirmed. "You didn't think my only daughter's return would not be celebrated, did you?"

"No, Mother, but that wasn't all Miho told me."

"Indeed?" Coraline sounded very slightly uneasy.

"She said that Gozaburo had invited a number of noblemen to the feast. According to her, I am expected to marry one of them."

Coraline's expression grew sober.

"Dearest, no-one is expecting you to marry tomorrow," she said. "It would be best for the kingdom if you chose a husband as soon as possible, however. It is quite remarkable how many nice young men Gozaburo found at such short notice. I would rather all that effort was not wasted."

Serenity did not fail to notice how quickly her mother had jumped to Gozaburo's defense. She had no desire to argue with her mother on the day of her return, so she sighed and nodded in apparent submission.

"Very well," she said. "I'll consider my options, but don't expect me to choose someone immediately."

"Good," Coraline said with a smile. "Now, let us speak of lighter matters."

As it turned out, Gozaburo's prohibitions left Serenity with very little to talk to her mother about, and soon she excused herself, claiming she needed to make last-minute preparations for the banquet. She was all too aware of the invisible barrier the years and Gozaburo's influence had erected between them.

* * *

The extravagance of the welcoming feast and the ball that took place afterwards was almost too much for Serenity to take. She found herself wondering how Gozaburo had managed to arrange everything at such short notice as the night wore on. Food and drink were plentiful, and the performers who provided the music for them to dance to were exceptionally talented.

The nobles Gozaburo had invited, Serenity quickly discovered, fell into several categories: self-absorbed youths with faces as handsome as their heads were empty; ambitious men of varying appearance, some of them old enough to be her father, who only wanted her for the power she could give them; perverted individuals who drank more than was wise and made no effort to hide what they desired from her; and a few who would have appealed to the princess if not for the fact that they didn't seem to want to be there in the first place—she suspected these last had been pressured into coming by their families, perhaps to prevent them from marrying beneath them or some other utterly stupid reason. She was not usually a judgmental person, but many times throughout the night, she found herself wondering whether her mother had encountered _any_ of these men, and if so, what had warped her idea of 'nice young men' to include them in it. She could never later put names to their faces, as there were so many that it was hard to keep track of them.

Gozaburo did not approach Serenity once throughout the proceedings, and had still not done so when, weary from over a week of travel and the night's events, she retired to her chambers. She was barely aware of her surroundings as Miho dismantled her hairstyle and helped her change into a silk nightgown, a fact that did not escape the maid's notice, for she did not press her mistress for the juicy details of the ball. No sooner had she lain down, than Serenity sank into a deep sleep from which she would not wake until late the following morning.

* * *

Gozaburo was waiting for his stepdaughter when she finally came down to the dining-hall for a late breakfast. Compared to the previous night, she was plainly dressed, her loose blue gown devoid of embroidery and the only item of jewelry being her star-pendant.

"I trust you slept well, my dear," the Kaiban greeted with the same almost-genuine joviality he had exhibited the day before.

"Quite well, thank you," Serenity responded coolly,, taking her seat at the single long table reserved for the royals, which stood at the front of the room. She made sure there were several empty seats between herself and Gozaburo, but the other man, who had long since finished his own meal and had been simply awaiting her arrival, got up and came to sit directly opposite her.

"I did not have the opportunity to ask whether you enjoyed your homecoming celebration," he said casually, leaning a little toward her. Serenity was privately glad the table was wide.

"I won't deny that the quality of the entertainment was exceptional," the princess responded truthfully.

"I'm glad you thought so," Gozaburo said with a smile. The man then beckoned to a couple of servants who had been standing uncertainly at the side of the hall. "Go and fetch some food for the princess," he ordered.

"A light meal, Please," Serenity added in a gentler tone. "After the feast last night, I doubt I could handle a large serving of anything."

The two servants immediately hastened to obey, exiting through a side-door. They returned a few minutes later, setting a large bowl of oatmeal before the princess. Gozaburo did not comment, but he regarded the food with obvious distain. Serenity ignored this, thanking the servants before beginning to eat.

The king waited until his stepdaughter was nearly finished before broaching the subject she had been expecting him to bring up all morning.

"Your mother told me you had learned of my little surprise in advance. That Miho can't keep a secret to save her life, bless her."

"I assume you're referring to the potential husbands you chose for me." Serenity's tone was surprisingly calm. She met Gozaburo's gaze before continuing. "I will not condemn myself to a loveless marriage. None of those men could give me anything but that."

"My dear," Gozaburo said, a steely note entering his voice, "the future of the kingdom hangs in the balance. I have no children of my own, so it falls to you to ensure Domino has a ruler in years to come."

"The crown had plenty of heirs before you exiled them," Serenity retorted, her eyes never leaving her stepfather's face. "I have eleven brothers. Our dynasty was secure before you scattered us to the winds. Your problem would be easily solved if you allowed them to return."

"That is not possible," Gozaburo said harshly, all trace of geniality gone. "You are aware of the circumstances surrounding their banishment."

"I may have been young at the time, but I knew my brothers better than you did, and they were not murderers. They may not have liked you, but they had their morals and did not turn from them for anything."

"As you said, you were only a child, not even six years old. You cannot tell me you understood everything at that age." Gozaburo's tone was slightly condescending.

Neither of them had noticed they were no longer alone. Coraline was standing just inside the entrance doors, listening to their conversation. And in the far corner stood Roland, his figure hidden by shadow. He had slipped in through the servants' entrance soon after the discussion began, and was straining to hear every word.

"Even if one of those noblemen had appealed to me, I would have refused to marry him before my brothers were summoned back to attend the wedding," Serenity informed her stepfather now. "If you're not willing to do that, then I won't marry anyone, no matter how charming they may be."

It was at this point that Coraline made her presence known.

"What exactly is going on here?" she asked, approaching the table. Her tone was mild, but at the sound of her voice, Gozaburo's head snapped around to look at her.

"Coraline, dearest! How long have you been there?" he said, plainly startled.

"Gozaburo, why are you speaking to Serenity that way, and what's this about—"

"Serenity," the Kaiban said, turning back to his stepdaughter and speaking over his wife, "you've made your point clear. We will discuss this further at a later time. For now, I wish to speak to your mother alone." Serenity opened her mouth to protest, surprised by his sudden change in demeanour. "Leave us!" he snapped before she could get a word out.

Realising there would be no arguing with him, the princess rose from the table and left the room, utterly confused by this turn of events. It never occurred to her to eavesdrop, although she knew her stepfather's behaviour was passing strange.

Roland remained in his corner, still as stone, though not from enchantment this time. So it was that he witnessed proof of a suspicion he had harboured for some time now.

"Gozaburo, what is going on?" Coraline asked again, a puzzled frown on her face.

"Nothing, dear," Gozaburo answered, locking eyes with her. "Nothing at all." There was a peculiar resonance to his voice that made Roland shiver.

Coraline's face went suddenly blank. Her eyes turned glassy.

"Nothing at all," she repeated in a flat, distant tone.

"You will forget the conversation between Serenity and myself." This was plainly a command, however softly spoken.

"I will forget the conversation between you and Serenity," Coraline repeated in that same flat voice.

"You have no children save Serenity."

"I have ... no children ... save Serenity." It took some effort for Coraline to repeat this, but she did so nonetheless.

"Very good." The Kaiban blinked, and Coraline's trance broke. She still looked dazed, however, and it was only when Gozaburo spoke again that she appeared to regain full awareness. "Coraline, you look pale. Perhaps you should rest awhile."

"Now that you mention it," Coraline said, swaying slightly where she stood, "I do feel a little dizzy."

"Shall I escort you, Your Majesty?" Leichter said as he entered the room, followed closely by Nezbitt.

"Thank you, Leichter. I would appreciate that," Coraline responded.

The warrior crossed to her and laid an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to lean against him. It was in this manner that the two exited the hall. Nezbitt was left alone with his master, or so it appeared.

"What happened, Sire?" the mage asked Gozaburo. "I assume you did not summon us simply because you had to fortify the memory-binding enchantment on the queen again."

Gozaburo's expression hardened.

"The girl is being obstinate. She refused to choose a husband from the wide selection I provided her with." His mouth curved in a humourless smile. "So it is fortunate that we planned for such an event."

Nezbitt's smile looked more like a sneer as he responded.

"I always wanted to be a prince."

* * *

The rest of the day passed all too quickly for Roland. He had miraculously remained undiscovered until the two sorcerers left the dining-hall, and since then, he had been making surreptitious preparations. He had come to a decision almost as soon as he learned of Gozaburo's plans for Serenity, and although the prospect of what he was about to do was terrifying, his resolve was firm. He had failed the princes ten years ago; there was no way he was going to do the same for their sister.

He was waiting for her outside the door to her chambers when she returned from her evening meal, which had been mercifully uneventful. Her surprise at seeing him there was plain.

"Roland! I wasn't expecting you to be here. Is anything wrong?"

Roland took a steadying breath as he turned to face Serenity.

"Princess, has Gozaburo spoken with you since this morning?" he asked. He was almost certain he knew the answer, but he had to be sure.

"No," Serenity said, bemused. "Was he supposed to?"

The former chancellor did not reply immediately. He was relieved that Gozaburo had not yet made his move, but that did not make his self-appointed task any easier. He moved closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Serenity, you have to leave," he told her in a low, urgent voice.

"What? Why?" she asked, stunned by the sudden urgency.

"It's difficult to explain," Roland said. "There is only so much I can tell you." A tingling sensation ran the length of his spine, setting his nerves on edge. This was as close to triggering his enchantment as he had ever come, and he knew the warning well by now. He made himself go on despite it. "I was present when you confronted Gozaburo this morning. I heard everything. Sound carries clearly across the dining-hall when there are few people in it." Nothing had happened yet, but Roland knew he was very close to the point of no return.

"What does that have to do with me leaving?" Serenity asked.

"When you refused to choose a husband yourself, he chose one for you. He plans to force you to wed _Nezbitt_."

He had not expected this statement to activate the curse, but it was immediately apparent that it had done so, for a chill enveloped his legs from the knees down, and he suddenly felt an urge to make for the top of the tower where the princes had been enchanted. He looked down at his feet briefly, but saw no apparent change.

_It must not be able to take effect until I'm where it wants me to be._

He resisted the urge, looking back up at his princess.

"Who's Nezbitt?" she asked him. "I know the name, but I can't place it."

"He is one of Gozaburo's associates, the man who took you from the palace," Roland explained. He had put the pieces together while he had been Gozaburo's captive before the princes were cursed.

Serenity paled, fear flickering briefly in her eyes. Then the emotion changed to a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"He can't be serious!" she burst out. "That man must be three times my age!"

"Not quite, but close enough," Roland said soberly. "He is not seeking your happiness, but his gain. Once you've given birth to a child, regardless of its gender, I shudder to think what he might do to you. Gozaburo is ... a very dangerous man." He had not specifically said he was a sorcerer, but even so, the enchantment told him instantly that he had said too much, for the chill advanced up his body until he was cold from the waist down, and the urge to turn and run to the tower doubled in strength. It took all his will to remain where he was.

The effort must have shown on his face, for Serenity's expression changed to one of concern.

"Roland, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, princess," he said, trying to sound convincing.

Serenity laid a hand lightly on his arm.

"No you're not. You're trembling. What's wrong?"

"There's no time for me to tell you that, princess," Roland answered. "It is not me you should be concerned about." He dared not explain further. He had learned the nature of his enchantment through an enlightening dream he had had soon after the princes' banishment, and knew he would only have one more chance to give Serenity the information she needed.

"Alright, if you're sure," Serenity said, though she still looked worried.

"I am. Now listen carefully, because I can only say this once. I've saddled my horse for you, and packed some provisions for the journey. He's waiting for you in the stable-yard; all you have to do is untie him. Enandros is reliable, and swift when he needs to be. He will shorten your travel time considerably. There is a second entrance to the palace that few know about. The gate is near the stables and is unguarded, so you'd best use that as your escape route. Gozaburo must not know you are gone until you are too far away for him to easily find you."

"Where should I go?" Serenity asked, the seriousness of the situation now sinking in. "I can't return to Merilyn. They'll suspect her immediately, and if Gozaburo is as dangerous as you say—"

"You must travel west for a time, then turn south," Roland explained quickly." In time, you will reach the edge of a forest, where you should release Enandros and proceed into the woods on foot." He braced himself before looking her directly in the eyes. "Don't ask me how I know this, but that was the journey your brothers made when they left." Surprisingly, nothing happened when he said this, perhaps because he had not learned it from Gozaburo.

Hope lit Serenity's eyes.

"Do you think I'll find them there?" she asked, desperate to learn more.

"Perhaps, if you make haste," Roland said quietly, "but things may not be as you expect." The moment he said this the chill encompassed the rest of his body, and his face lost all colour. The desire to make for the tower was now almost irresistible, but he held his ground long enough to have his last word. "Please, Serenity, do as I have asked, for all our sakes."

Then he turned from her, and forced himself to walk normally until he was out of sight. He did not hear her following him, and he was glad of that. He had no desire for her to see what would befall him. She had another goal she must pursue.

Once he was sure the princess would not hear, he let the enchantment have its way, and his legs became a blur as he ran towards the tower. Fortunately for him, Serenity's apartment was not too far from his destination, and he had soon reached the stairs leading up to the top of the tower without anyone seeing him. The pull of the magic was so strong by this point that he literally flew up the stairs, his toes barely brushing the stone as he ascended. Almost before he realised it, he was on the battlements, standing precisely where he had been ten years ago, when Raphael and his brothers had changed before his eyes. He was now facing the setting sun, which seemed strangely appropriate.

As he stood there, his gaze fixed on the western horizon, he felt his legs stiffen. He looked down, and saw that they had turned to black marble up to the knees. He had barely straightened when the curse advanced, stopping briefly at his waist, as the chill had done earlier. As he waited for the spell to finish its work, he felt strangely calm. He had done all he could, and he accepted his fate. Some part of him knew his sacrifice would not be in vain.

When the black marble enclosed him completely, his expression was serene.

* * *

Serenity's mind was whirling with everything Roland had told her. When Nezbitt had been mentioned, a vivid memory had flashed through her mind: a man with thick eyebrows and penetrating hazel eyes leaning over her; a cold voice telling her she was an inconvenience that needed to be dealt with, and she should be glad he wasn't going to kill her. She had been a child, and absolutely terrified of him. The best that could be said of him was that of all the peasants in that region, he had left her with Landon and Merilyn. The very idea of _marrying_ him was repugnant.

Then there was the knowledge she had been hoping to gain from coming here. He had told her where she could find her brothers, or at least start looking for them. She knew it had cost him to tell her, though she could not imagine at that time the magnitude of the price he had paid. The hope he had given her had convinced her to go through with his plan.

She turned to enter her chambers, intending to gather a few items she might need on the journey. When she opened the door, however, she found Miho backing hurriedly away from it, looking slightly guilty.

"How much did you hear?" Serenity asked, her surprise making her sound more stern than she had intended.

"Everything," Miho admitted, her expression sobering. "You're going, aren't you?"

Serenity entered the room, closing the door behind her before turning to face the maid.

"Yes, Miho, and I'd rather you didn't tell anyone, especially my stepfather."

"I wasn't going to," Miho said, her tone unusually solemn. She lifted her chin, a determined glint in her eyes. "If you're set on leaving, I want to help you."

* * *

_End Notes: I was planning on including a little more in this chapter, but I decided to leave it here, because it's fun keeping you guys in suspense._

_Roland's enchantment was inspired by another fairytale I read a while back called "Faithful John". The hero of the story is a loyal servant who protects his master (who's a king, obviously) from being killed three times. He acted without explaining his actions, since if he told his master of each peril, part of him would turn to stone. In the end, he was forced to explain and ended up as a statue for years. I won't say how he was released, as it's a bit gruesome, and in any case, it isn't relevant to Roland's curse._

_The horse's name is an anagram of Anderson, a homage to Hans Christian Anderson, who wrote the story this fanfiction is based on. I did briefly consider naming him Kazuki, but I changed my mind._

_I may come back and tweak this chapter a bit later, but I'm happy with it for now, and I hope you are as well._

_And if you're going to favourite and/or alert me, please review. I would love to hear from you._

_Until next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 8: Searching and Dreaming

_Author's Note: Overdue update is long overdue. I am so sorry, everyone. It took me almost four months, but the chapter is finally here for your reading pleasure! And it's nice and long too! I hope you enjoy!_

_Just so you know, I wrote the second half of this chapter over the last two days, so I apologise in advance if it's not up to the standard you expect from me._

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**Searching and Dreaming**

For a moment, Serenity did not speak, merely staring at Miho in genuine surprise. She had not anticipated such a response from the maid, and had been taken aback by it.

"Why?" she asked after a fashion.

Miho looked slightly crestfallen.

"You don't want my help?"

"I didn't say that," Serenity assured her hastily. "It's just...this offer came out of nowhere."

The girl's expression cleared.

"So you want to know my motives?" At Serenity's nod, Miho became sober again. "You're my responsibility, princess. The queen chose me to attend to you, not Gozaburo; he simply agreed that it was a good idea." A note of bitterness entered her voice. "In any case, I won't stand by and watch him ruin someone else's life the way he ruined mine. I was...I _still am_ the daughter of the earl of Nosaka. Five years ago, Gozaburo took our estate from us and gave it to this Crump person. From what I've heard since I came here, you should consider yourself lucky you weren't going to be married off to _him__._ Nezbitt's no prize, but at least he doesn't view women as his personal playthings."

Serenity shuddered at the unspoken implication of Miho's words.

"How did you end up here?" she asked by way of a distraction.

Miho sighed. "I'm earning a living for my parents. We were left destitute when Gozaburo dispossessed us. If I'd had brothers, they would have been sent to work in the mines of Kaiba, but I'm an only child, and a girl. A lady's maid was all I was fit for, given my privileged up-bringing."

"I'm sorry," Serenity said quietly.

"It's not your fault," Miho said with another sigh. "Besides, I was lucky. The queen took a liking to me when I arrived and appointed me her personal attendant. I learned things from her, when she had time to spare. I also overheard some of Gozaburo's conversations with his men, though he didn't know I was there most of the time. Even when he did notice me, he didn't care; he thinks I'm nothing more than a spoiled featherhead who knows how to make a woman look her best and precious little else."

"It seems Gozaburo and I have something in common," said Serenity. "We both misjudged you. I hope you can forgive me for that."

Miho smiled.

"There's nothing to forgive, Your Highness. I make a point of keeping that facade in place. It's mostly true, anyway. I love beautiful things, and used to have a gown for every occasion. All I have left is the ribbon in my hair." Her expression grew wistful. "What I wouldn't give for a few of your dresses. I'm sure they'd fit me."

Serenity didn't hesitate.

"Take as many as you want," she invited. "Most are too grand for my taste, but if you like them so much, you can have them. Only make sure Gozaburo doesn't find out. I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"You...you mean it?" Miho whispered, her eyes wide.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," Serenity told her. "You can help yourself to the jewelry as well, though I insist you take every single one of those wretched hairpins."

Abandoning all formality, Miho threw herself at Serenity and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"My pleasure," Serenity said, her voice slightly strained, "but Miho, I...can't...breathe..."

"Oh, sorry," Miho said sheepishly as she released the princess. She threw the large wardrobe a longing glance before looking back at Serenity. "We've wasted enough time talking," she said, and Serenity had to suppress a smile at the irony. "If you're going to leave the palace tonight, I'll need to start preparing you now."

The princess raised an eyebrow.

"Preparing me? That's an unusual phrase to use."

"Unusual," Miho admitted, "but appropriate. It's going to take a while to get you ready."

"What exactly do you have planned?" Serenity asked, privately wondering whether or not she should be worried.

"Yesterday, I was _enhancing_ your beauty. Tonight, I'm _concealing_ it," Miho explained. "I don't particularly like making someone look more plain, but that doesn't mean I can't do it. Gozaburo won't be able to find you at all if you don't look like yourself."

Serenity had to admit this made sense.

"Alright," she said after a moment's consideration. "Do whatever you deem necessary, so long as it's reversible."

Miho nodded in understanding.

"I wouldn't do any lasting harm, princess. Trust me."

* * *

For the second time in as many days, Serenity was looking at a reflection she could barely recognise as her own. Miho's knowledge of cosmetics was vast, and she had managed to procure an ointment which darkened the skin when applied. The maid had also tangled the princess's long hair and coted it with a mud-like substance that had hidden its colour completely (Miho had promised her that all she had to do to regain her former appearance was bathe in fresh water). She was dressed like a boy, her garments plain and patched in several places, but durable enough. Her star-pendant had been tucked safely out of sight beneath her tunic. There was no way any observer could guess her true heritage-she couldn't have looked less like a princess if she tried.

Miho had disappeared briefly, but now she returned with a small bundle in her arms.

"You'd better take this just in case any of the night-guards or servants see us," she said, passing the bundle to Serenity. "Sometimes beggars come to the palace asking for food. If Gozaburo knew we were giving them anything he'd be absolutely livid, so we've never told him about it, and we make sure none of the nobles see us at it. If they're desperate enough to risk arrest for a hot meal, then who are we to turn them away? Besides, there's so much food in the pantries that doesn't get used, and it'd go to waste if we didn't give it away."

"So the bundle will make them think I'm just another poor soul begging for bread," Serenity said quietly, doing her best to conceal her fury at Gozaburo and her pity for the people he had neglected.

Miho nodded. "I didn't put any food in here," she said, tapping the bundle. "I'm pretty sure Roland packed you plenty. This is just for show."

"You really put a lot of thought into this," Serenity said. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Miho said, blushing.

"You're welcome," Serenity responded. "And please, call me Serenity. All this formality isn't really necessary between friends."

Miho's surprise at this simple statement was plain on her face. Serenity thought of her as a friend! "I'll try and remember that," she said at last. Then she turned towards the door. "We'd better go now."

The two girls crept through the darkened corridors of the palace, Miho in the lead. They saw no-one, and the few who observed their passing without being seen suspected nothing. Miho led the princess to one of the little-known exits the servants used, then guided her across the silent grounds beneath the light of the waxing moon.

The stables were quiet apart from the occasional movements of the horses in their stalls. Roland's stallion stood waiting in the yard, as his owner had said he would be, a large black beast who watched the two young women as they approached, his dark gaze unwavering. Two bulging saddlebags hung at his sides, confirming Miho's earlier assumption. It seemed Roland had done his utmost to prepare for everything. The bundle Serenity had brought with her from Merilyn's farm had also been secured behind the saddle. Serenity untied the horse and led him out of the stable-yard, unwilling to mount him until she was within sight of the side-gate Roland had told her to use. Miho knew the place and was more than willing to accompany Serenity the rest of the way there.

The gate had been left open, presumably by Roland, but the rust on the hinges was proof that it had not been used in many years. The princess took note of this before turning to face Miho one last time.

"Take care," she said quietly, "and please, make sure Gozaburo learns nothing of your part in my disappearance. I don't want any harm to come to you."

Miho smiled.

"Don't worry, Your—Serenity. I already have a plan." She gave the princess one more brief hug before gently shoving her toward the horse. "Now go. It's almost midnight and time stops for no-one. Good luck on your quest."

Without further delay, Serenity clambered up into the saddle, taking up Enandros's reins and guiding him toward the open gate. He started off at a brisk trot, but once beyond the palace boundary he gathered speed. Miho waited until the sound of hoofbeats faded into the distance before closing the gate after her princess and returning to the palace to make her own preparations.

* * *

The next morning, numerous servants, guards and minor nobles witnessed an astonishing sight: a purple-haired girl running headlong through the palace corridors, barely avoiding several collisions in her haste. Her usually neat hair was coming out of its ponytail, and she didn't even stop to apologise when she knocked one bystander into a large and ornate vase, which would have fallen and shattered if the older woman had not had the presence of mind to catch it in time.

"What in the world has gotten into that girl?" the woman muttered to herself, staring hard at the maid's retreating back.

What nobody realised was that Miho was acting this way so that her coming performance would be all the more convincing.

After several minutes of running, she burst into the main dining-hall, ignoring the startled cries of the door-guards as she dashed past them and toward the table where the king and queen were sitting.

"Your Majesties!" she exclaimed as she skidded to a stop a few feet from Gozaburo. "I'm so sorry to disturb you but I looked everywhere and I couldn't find the princess so I thought I'd better come tell you because you're her parents—well, the queen is anyway—so you'd want to know as soon as possible." She managed to say all of this in a single breath.

"Stop babbling, you silly girl!" Gozaburo snapped before the apparently flustered maid could continue. "How do you expect to make yourself understood when you talk faster than your audience can think?"

Miho sagged against the table, panting heavily and looking anywhere but at Gozaburo. When she had caught her breath, she began again more calmly.

"I went to wake the princess for breakfast because I thought she had retired early last night. But the bed hadn't been slept in, and all of her things were gone! I searched all through the apartment for her, but I couldn't find her, and the wardrobe was stripped bare! What if she was kidnapped and the people who took her stole her finery as well?"

Gozaburo scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Such a thing would hardly have gone unnoticed. You say you looked everywhere?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Miho answered, looking at Coraline rather than her husband. "I searched all her rooms. If she wasn't there, and she isn't here, where else would she be?"

Gozaburo muttered something that sounded like, "Hopeless featherbrain," before rising to his feet and turning toward the nearby table where his men were sitting. "Leichter, your expertise is required," he said in a businesslike manner. "Gather as many of the guards as can be spared and search the palace for my wayward stepdaughter. If she is found, bring her to me _immediately__._ If she is not, report any findings that may shed light on her disappearance."

"Is there anything I can do to help, Your Majesty?" Miho asked, her eyes still on Coraline.

The queen responded before Gozaburo had the chance.

"Until Serenity is found, Miho, you are free to do as you please. However, it would be best if you left the search to the guards. I assure you, they will be quite thorough."

"Yes, ma'am," Miho said, bobbing the queen another curtsey.

"Off you go," Coraline said, her tone gentle but firm. Miho obeyed without protest, glad to get away from Gozaburo.

This time, she was careful not to attract anyone's attention as she traversed the corridors, finally ducking into a disused chamber and opening the carefully camouflaged door in the back wall, behind which lay the network of hidden passages used by the servants to move from one part of the palace to another in record time without inconveniencing anyone else. Only the servants knew about the hidden passages, which were narrow, dark and dusty. If she were still considered a noble, Miho would not have deigned to set foot beyond that door, but times had changed.

She wended her way through the hidden maze by lanternlight, ascending several narrow, twisting staircases before arriving at her destination. Edging through another narrow door, she entered a dusty bedchamber whose main entrance had been locked and barred a decade ago. The entire corridor beyond that bolted door was heavily guarded at all times, but the guards were mostly Kaibans, and none of them knew about the servants' entrances. Gozaburo had no idea the secret network of doors and passages even existed. As long as the servants were where they were supposed to be on time, he didn't care how they managed it.

Miho had chosen this room from among the former bedchambers of the royal children as the hiding-place for her stash of finery, but she had been coming here long before Serenity's return. She was intrigued by the abandoned chambers. Many of the princes' old clothes were still here, though numerous items had gone mysteriously missing soon after their banishment, including Alister's harp and all of the Duel Monster cards the brothers owned. The theft of these items was one of the reasons Gozaburo had locked up the rooms and placed the entire corridor under guard. The king had forbidden anyone to speak of the event in front of Coraline, but the servants still talked about it when no-one else was around to hear them. They knew there was some mystery behind it, but it remained unsolved to this day.

This room in particular, which had once belonged to Prince Ryou, had been used as a hiding-place before. A tall bronze statue stood in one corner, the dusty shroud that had once concealed it lying in a heap on the floor beside it. According to the few servants who had visited the princes' bedchambers in the early years, the bronze had been delivered to the room in the dead of night less than a year after the royal children were exiled. That had been the last time anyone had entered one of the rooms through its main door. Gozaburo had obviously wanted this statue out of sight, but once it was safely hidden, it had been forgotten.

The image intrigued Miho. When she had first uncovered it, she had marveled at its perfection. It was so lifelike that she often spoke to it as if it were a close friend. Part of her told her she was being silly, but she rarely listened to that inner voice. It sounded too much like Gozaburo.

"Well," she said quietly, sitting down on the bed and looking toward the statue, "I _think_ I convinced him I didn't know anything, but I'm not sure. He's as good at acting as I am." She sighed, and ran a hand through her artfully disheveled hair. "At least the princess got away safely. I hope she'll be alright out there."

She took a jeweled comb from among the myriad treasures she had retrieved from Serenity's room, and began to tame her hair back into its normal style.

She could not know that the soul trapped within the bronze image had heard every word she had said.

* * *

Gozaburo had been feeling increasingly uneasy as the morning wore on and there was still no sign of Serenity. He would have used magic to locate her, but she had been hidden from his searching spells, even when they were both under the same roof.

He was now sitting in his private parlour, alone save for Leichter. The fact that the other man was not accompanied by an auburn-haired girl confirmed his suspicions, but he needed to hear what Leichter had to tell him.

"Well?" he asked, his tone demanding an immediate response.

"We did not find her, Sire."

"I gathered that much!" Gozaburo snapped. "What _did_ you find?"

The warrior shifted uneasily. "One of my men reported noticing a new statue at the top of the tallest tower. He described it as a human figure carved from dark stone, facing west."

Gozaburo's eyes hardened.

"_Roland._"

"So it would seem," Leichter responded. "I sent the same man to check the stables. Roland's stallion, the one he acquired so suddenly after you demoted him, is also missing."

The king controlled his rising anger with difficulty.

"The girl must be found. Whatever that fool told her, she knows too much. If she is mounted, then horsemen must be sent to capture her. Tell the men to use force if need be, but that she must be brought back alive and unmolested."

"Yes sir," Leichter said, rising and bowing to the king before hastening from the room to follow his master's orders.

Left alone with his thoughts, Gozaburo rose from his chair and started to pace. He could not deny that he was worried. Serenity had left some time during the night, presumably after Roland had told her some of what he knew. He could not have been specific about the princes' transformation thanks to the prohibition woven into their enchantment, but he could still have told her enough for her to do some serious damage. Now, more than ever, he cursed the being who had made her untraceable by magic. He could send as many horsemen as he wished to scower the kingdom, but without knowing which path she had taken, it was all too likely they would return empty-handed.

Then another more disturbing thought occurred to him. The girl had remembered her brothers well enough to stand up for them despite not seeing them for ten years. He had not anticipated that. He knew the swans returned to Domino briefly every year, had even succeeded in wounding one of them the first time they had done so, though the strike had not proved as fatal as he had wished. It was impossible for him not to know when they were in the kingdom, for the Dominovian Band would glow faintly, and sometimes he had sensed strong magical auras nearby. Since that first attack, they had become so adept at evading him that he had abandoned any further attempts on their lives. But what if Roland also knew this? What if the girl found her brothers again? She certainly seemed to care about them deeply. What if she ...

He shook his head, telling himself that he was being ridiculous, that Roland could not possibly know more than Gozaburo had forced him to witness. He would have sensed it if a magical presence came too close to the palace, and how else could Roland, a thoroughly mundane human being, find out such things?

Later, he would realise how little he knew of Roland's activities after he was demoted, and how much his foolishness had cost him.

* * *

_She was flying, the wind rushing in her ears and ruffling her clothing...or was it some other covering? She could not be sure. The view was so breathtaking that she could not tear her eyes away from it. The land was spread out far below her like a vast, intricate map. She passed over forests, a grassy plain, mountains and even a magnificent city, covering more distance than seemed possible, but then, this _was_ a dream._

_She was aware that there were others flying with her, but she did not turn her head to look at them, so absorbed was she in the ever-changing view and the sheer joy of flight._

_Then the scene below gave way to an endless sheet of blue, and now it seemed she and her unseen companions had a purpose driving them. She felt a sense of determination, and strangely, a deep ache, like an old wound that had never fully healed, though she knew it was not a physical injury. It was more like a yearning for something that had been denied her for an indeterminate amount of time. She did not allow herself to focus on this feeling for long, but concentrated on keeping herself airborne..._

Serenity awoke suddenly, the dream still vivid in her mind. Her body was stiff from being hunched over in the saddle for hours. She had tried not to fall asleep as she rode, but she had been travelling for days now, stopping only occasionally for food and a few hours rest for both herself and Enandros. The princess knew that Gozaburo would very likely send men out to search for her, and even with Miho's clever disguise in place, she had not taken any chances. Enandros had proved as reliable as Roland had claimed, and seemed to know where she wanted to go without much guidance from her. Roland had provided a map, but she had rarely needed to refer to it.

The sun had risen while she slept, and by its light, Serenity caught the first glimpse of her destination. Though she was still more than a mile away from it, the sheer size of the forest could not be denied. She found herself torn between excitement and dismay. If her brothers were in there somewhere, how was she to find them?

Enandros had slowed his pace, and now trotted sedately through the grassy meadow toward the tree-line. Serenity did not dwell on the size of the task she was about to undertake as they covered the last mile together, choosing instead to ponder on the strange dream she had been having. It was not the first time she had experienced such a dream, one she could feel as if she were living it, but the others she had had over the years had been much shorter, and most had been about her brothers. She had believed they were memories she relived in her subconscious so as not to forget those she loved, but this could not possibly be a memory. She had never flown before, and she was almost sure she had had _wings_ in that dream. Perhaps it had been influenced by the steady motion of the horse beneath her in reality, but then, where had such detailed landscapes sprung from? She had never seen such places before, and yet they looked so _real._

She was so preoccupied that it took her a moment to realise that Enandros had stopped. The trees were just a hundred yards away, young and widely spaced, as they often were at the edge of a forest. They had arrived, and it was time for them to part.

Serenity dismounted with difficulty, her limbs still stiff from being in the saddle for so long. There was no pain, however, and she was grateful for that. The last thing she needed was sore legs when she would be doing a considerable amount of walking. She then lifted down her bundle and opened it, adding all the provisions that remained in the saddlebags, which consisted of two small loaves of dry bread and little else. Roland had only been able to pack so much, and there had been oats for Enandros and other non-edible items among the supplies. She retrieved a tinderbox and a length of strong rope to add to her now bulging bundle. Some things, like the map, she chose to leave behind. Once she had taken everything she thought she could carry, she removed the saddle and bridle from the stallion, which took several minutes for her to do unaided.

"I'm going to leave you here," she told the horse, stroking his flank gently. "Roland asked me to, and he must have had a good reason for it. This place looks lush enough for you to be happy here."

The horse tilted his head toward her, giving her a long, searching look as if to ask her if she was sure before he turned and trotted away across the meadow. Serenity watched him go with a heavy heart. She would miss Enandros. Dumb beast he might be, but he had been company. Now she would have to travel alone, at least until she found her brothers. And she told herself firmly that she _would_ find them, no matter how long it took.

She turned toward the forest, her face set with determination as she strode into the trees. Now her search would truly begin.

* * *

Serenity walked all day. The forest was beautiful in its summer raiment, and the princess was pleased to find many edible fruits and nuts growing wild as she wandered among the trees, not knowing which direction she should take, and with no clear path to follow. Towards evening, she chose a small clearing and spread her blanket out on the soft turf. She ate the last of her bread as the sun was setting. She would have to find some natural water soon; she had brought the last full waterbag with her and there wasn't much left in it. Right now, however, she was utterly exhausted. The bundle had seemed heavier as the day wore on, but she had refused to rest until now.

She lay down, the cloth her bundle had been wrapped in now serving as a makeshift pillow. This was how she had slept since she left the palace, apart from earlier that morning, and sometimes the ground had been harder than this.

The stars had come out, and she gazed up into the sky for a long time, picking out constellations as she waited for sleep to overtake her. Despite her fatigue, it took a while before she finally drifted off.

* * *

_She was young again, not much more than four summers. Joey was reading to her, stumbling over the occasional word, but pressing on, gaining confidence as he continued._

…

_She and six of her brothers ran across the palace lawn, laughing as they chased one another. Valon caught her and she squealed in surprise, then raced after him as the game began again. Small though she was, she managed to catch Noa by the sleeve, dashing off as he began the chase._

…

_She followed the sound of music through the palace corridors, finally coming upon her brother Alister sitting alone in a small chamber, his harp before him, his hands dancing across the strings as he sang. He stopped when he noticed her, but rather than send her away, as he would have done with almost anyone else, he called her over and began to show her the rudiments of playing the harp, and to teach her the ballad he had been singing. She learned quickly, and soon they were singing together as he played his instrument, her sweet soprano voice complementing his tenor._

…

_She sat with the others as Seto and Joey dueled. She was too young to follow the game, so Duke had given her several dice to toy with. The small cubes had her full attention as she tossed them from one hand to the other, enjoying the clinking sound they made as they struck one another, and counting the dots on the uppermost faces every few times she tossed them. It was very easy to amuse a small child._

…

_The scenes went on in this vein, happy memories of herself and her brothers filling her dreams with pleasure._

* * *

_The shadows were back, faceless phantoms with differently coloured eyes who whispered softly to her; always the same word: "…remember…"_

_Then the greater shadow came, as it always did, and the smaller ones scattered like autumn leaves, leaving the terrified queen alone with the dark creature that bore down upon her. The previous shadows had not been malevolent, only pleading. This being chilled her to her core._

She awoke with a gasp, her body drenched in cold sweat. Gozaburo was not sleeping with her tonight; he was never there when she had this recurring nightmare. Part of her wanted to seek comfort from him, as if she were a small child. Another part was glad that he was not there. Though she had often had these dreams, she had never told her husband about them, somehow knowing that doing so would not be wise, though she did not understand why she felt this way.

She knew she would get no more sleep tonight, so she rose out of bed and went to the bookcase standing by the door. Taking down a thick volume, she sat down on the edge of her bed and began to read by the light of the ceiling lamp. At least, she _tried_ to read. Her mind kept wandering back to the dream she had just woken from.

_What am I supposed to have forgotten?_

* * *

By the time Serenity woke the next morning, the sun was well up. She had slept far longer than she had intended, but she felt better for it. She was hungry, however, and that meant she would have to forage for wild food before she moved on.

She did not have to go far before she found a wild cherry-tree growing at the edge of a larger clearing, in the middle of which was a pool fed by several springs. The water was clear and tempting, and she remembered that she needed to refill her waterskin as well.

Then she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the water and winced. In the bright sunlight, her darkened skin looked mottled, and her hair was even worse. She had not dared bathe in any of the streams she had passed on her way to the forest lest she be recognised, but now she felt it was time to rid herself of the make-up. It was no longer necessary to hide her appearance.

She stripped off the garments she had been wearing, deciding as she did so that she would leave them behind as well. She would wear one of her old dresses and lighten her load a little. The boots, however, she would keep.

The water was cold, but not unbearable. Removing the dried ointment from her skin proved easier than Serenity had expected. Her hair was more difficult to clean, but she still managed it. When she had finished bathing, she took a plain brown dress from her bundle and donned it. She then removed a comb from among her belongings and tamed her tangled auburn hair before braiding it.

Now that she looked and felt more like herself, Serenity's spirits lifted. After feasting on cherries from the tree, she gathered some for later, filling the pockets sewn into her gown—she had chosen it for a reason. She took a long drink from the spring before filling her waterbag. This done, she collected her belongings and left the clearing, walking deeper into the forest.

The trees grew closer together the longer she walked, their interwoven branches shutting out all but the occasional sliver of sunlight. The darkness made her feel very small and alone, and to cheer herself, she began to hum softly. The ballad Alister had been singing in her dream had been playing over and over again in her mind. She could not remember the words, but the melody was lovely, and humming it aloud made her feel somehow closer to her goal, as if thinking about things her brothers had done would draw them to her. She knew the thought was more than a little silly, but it was nice all the same.

Because it was already so dark, she only realised that night had fallen when the nocturnal creatures started coming out and the air grew cooler. She had stopped briefly to attend to bodily needs, and again to sate her hunger, but aside from that she had been walking since she left the pool that morning, and was now more lost than ever. There was no open clearing for her to spend the night in, but she did find a small circle of ground surrounded by trees and carpeted with moss, just large enough for her to lie full length. The place was too small to light a fire safely, so she huddled under her blanket and hoped the night would not be too cold. Despite being so uncomfortable, it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep.

* * *

_She was dreaming again, but this dream was different. She was alone in Alister's bedroom, with the fabulous picture-book their father had bought in some distant land open before her. The pictures she was looking at now were not ones she remembered seeing in the book before, and they seemed to be alive. She saw a flock of white swans flying high in the sky, precious metals and gems flashing in the sunlight as they moved. She saw that the bright items were pendants and leaned closer to see them better, but the page turned and the swans were lost to sight. She now found herself looking at a strange assortment of beings: several dragons, a pair of staff-wielding mages, two hulking warriors, a noble-looking winged woman, another woman with red hair, and a strange, blue-skinned creature that made her shiver to look at it. This page also turned before she could properly examine its occupants. Now she was looking at a mountain with a lake at its base and a green valley to one side; now a palace; now a handsome young man with brown hair; now a beautiful, dark-haired woman with mint-green skin and white wings. The pages turned faster and faster, images flashing before her eyes, some of them too swiftly for her to catch before the page turned again. Then the book slammed shut, and on the front cover, Serenity saw Joey's face. He was smiling. "You're close, Ren," he said, his voice deeper than she remembered, but still recognisable as his. "Really close. Don't give up. We're waiting for you."_

_And with that reassuring message, the dream ended._

* * *

Serenity awoke to the sound of birdsong in the trees above. A tiny gap in the canopy allowed a solitary ray of sunlight to enter the enclosed space where she had slept, and the sight of it made her smile. The dream had renewed her hope, and the day seemed full of promise.

She had eaten the last of her cherries the night before, so she quickly gathered her things together, slipped between two of the trees, and began searching for another wild food source.

She found that and more.

After an hour of walking, she noticed the light was changing. A few minutes later, she emerged into the sunlight and another large clearing. The ground here was covered with green plants, red fruits nestling among the leaves. Serenity had never seen so many wild strawberries in one place in her life. She had a certain fondness for strawberries, and her mouth watered at the sight.

It was a moment before she noticed that she was not alone. An old woman with a basket over her arm was gathering some of the fruit on the far side of the clearing. She was facing away from Serenity, and the princess could have slipped away without making her presence known. This was the first person she had seen in almost a week, however, and was very likely the only person she would meet in these woods. She could not imagine too many people living in such a wild place.

She took a few steps into the strawberry field, the plants rustling around her legs as she moved through them, trying not to damage any of them. The old woman's hearing must have been sharp, for she turned toward the sound and met Serenity's gaze. Her eyes were deep-blue and seemed ageless.

"Hello, my dear," she called. "It's not often I see another soul in these parts, let alone a lovely lass like yourself."

Serenity blushed a little at the compliment as she came closer to the woman.

"Thank you," she said as she came up beside her. "Are these strawberries yours?"

"Heavens no!" the woman said with a laugh. "They have been growing here for many years. Help yourself. There's plenty for us both."

Serenity plucked a berry from a nearby plant and bit into it, relishing the sweetness. It was one of the best strawberries she'd had in years.

"Do you live around here?" she asked her companion when she had finished.

"Not I. I come here in the summer when this place is most alive. I'm sure you've seen some of the beauty this forest holds."

Serenity smiled and nodded. "I have." She sobered a little. "But I didn't come here to see the sights. I'm looking for my brothers."

"Brothers? How many of them do you have, child?"

"Eleven."

"My word! That is quite a number!" the old woman exclaimed.

"Yes," Serenity agreed. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I know you haven't been here long, but have you seen eleven young men passing through the forest? Someone told me I might be able to find them here."

The old woman tilted her head to one side, thinking. "I haven't seen eleven _men_," she said at last, "but the other day I saw eleven swans swimming down the river that flows east of here. I noticed them because they seemed to be wearing pendants, which is not something you see every day."

Serenity froze, her hand still extended toward one of the strawberry plants. Images flashed through her mind: the swans she had seen in the picture-book in last night's dream; the flying dream from two days previous; Joey's smiling face, and the words he had said to her. _You're close, Ren. Really close._

"Where is this stream? Which direction were they going in? Are you sure there were eleven of them?" she asked, her excitement making her sound a little like Miho.

"I will show you the place," the woman responded calmly. "They were swimming toward the coast when I saw them, and I am certain there were eleven of them. I made a point of counting them. As I said, you don't often see swans wearing pendants."

Serenity flung herself at the woman and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me yet," the woman said gently. "I haven't finished helping you."

Once Serenity had gathered as many strawberries as she could carry, the old woman led her a short way through the forest and out onto the riverbank.

"We're not far from the seashore here," she told her. "Follow the stream and you will reach it within an hour or two."

"Thank you again," Serenity said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"You're welcome, my dear. I hope you find your brothers. They are very lucky to have such a sister."

The princess turned pink. "Take care," she said, clasping the woman's wizened hand before turning to walk downstream.

"The same to you!" the woman called after her before she disappeared into the trees again.

Serenity barely noticed her surroundings as she made her way downstream. She was lost in her thoughts, wondering whether or not she was right, and how in the world it was possible if she was. Time flew by as she walked and thought, and almost before she knew it, the reeds and rushes gave way to sand, and the trees were left behind. The vast, blue expanse of the sea lay spread out in front of her. She gazed at it in awe, thinking that she had never seen anything so beautiful.

She did not notice that three white birds had watched her emerge from the forest, and were now looking down at her, their wings beating automatically to keep them airborne. At last, one of them broke away from his companions and flew off so fast that the other two could barely keep up with him. By the time the princess tore her eyes away from the ocean and looked up at the clear summer sky, there was no sign of them.

* * *

_End Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and you didn't get too confused. I included some foreshadowing in here, so anything that did confuse you will make more sense in future chapters. I did try and expand on the part of the fairytale I was up to, but when it came to Serenity's journey I decided to just get it over with. I hope it didn't feel too rushed or anything._

_The dream sequences were fun to write. There will be a couple more in future chapters, so I look forward to them. :D The picture-book one surprised me. I was inspired to write it after I saw a version of _The Wild Swans_ on YouTube._

_That's pretty much all I have to say for now._

_Please review! And if you're new, fave the fic and/or me on your way out! New readers make me smile! :D_


	10. Chapter 9: Reunion

_Author's Note: Can this be? Two updates in the same month? _**_It's a miracle!_**

_Everyone's been clamouring for this chapter, and I hope it meets your expectations. I certainly had fun writing it._

**_Quick note to guest reviewers:_**_ I shall reply to your reviews after my ending notes. Feel free to skip down to that section if you so desire._

**_Note to all readers:_**_ In this chapter, everything in italics that isn't also in quotations or otherwise specified by me is mental dialogue. Keep that in mind._

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

**Reunion**

It had been a very long ten years for Raphael. He had seen and experienced much during that time, and despite the curse, he had many happy memories to look back on. He had watched as those of his brothers with magical potential learned to harness their abilities. He had witnessed Valon's often rigorous training under various Darthanian warriors, and despite his own lack of magic, the determined brunette had surpassed many of his teachers in skill, and had become famous for it among the warrior clans. Because of the curse, the princes could only hone their skills at night, but this did not mean their days had been uneventful. Once they had become accustomed to their enchanted forms, flying became something to revel in, and they had made the most of their wings while they had them. There was much to see on the continent where they had settled, and they had even traveled beyond its shores to the western isles, and thanks to the Guardians, had been allowed to enter and explore Darthania, which was as interesting as it was perilous.

No, the years had not been dull at all, but still they had not always been easy for Raphael. There had been danger, and not just in Darthania, where their fame quickly spread and they found friends in the most unlikely places and even more unusual forms. The first time they had returned to Domino, they had foolishly stayed longer than the eleven days Ishizu had stipulated, and one of Gozaburo's lesser minions had succeeded in shooting Alister with a poisoned arrow. The wound had been near-fatal, and it was only thanks to the Guardians that he had survived and been fully healed, though you could still see a small scar on his left arm where the arrow had pierced him. Since then, none of the princes had traveled alone while in their enchanted forms, but his brother's brush with death had badly shaken Raphael, and the thought of how close they had come to losing him and their chance to be free of the curse chilled him to the core even now.

The turmoil his homeland was in only added to his worries. The princes gathered as much information as they could about the current state of affairs during their annual visits, but their most reliable source had not been available this year, and they had resorted to waiting until after sunset and entering towns in disguise. They had learned how much innkeepers knew about what went on in the kingdom in the early years of their enchantment.

It was during a visit to a particularly prosperous inn that Alister and Noa had learned that Serenity had passed that way, traveling toward the palace barely a week before. They dared not approach the royal city for obvious reasons, and their bonded partners would not either, fearing discovery if they came too close to the power-crazed sorcerer. Joey had become more restless since they received the news, and that morning, Raphael had finally permitted him to stay behind while they flew to one of the ports further down the coast. The twins had volunteered to stay with him, and together they had stationed themselves at the river-mouth, or more accurately, above it.

The crown prince was therefore surprised when Joey's mental voice broke through his thoughts, his excitement plain.

_Raphael! You won't believe this!_

The mental shout caused several of the swans to start violently, and all eight turned in the air, scanning their surroundings until they located their brother, who was flying toward them, though not in a straight line as he had at first. He seemed unable to travel more than a yard without performing some complicated aerial maneuver. The twins had managed to catch up to him since the three had left the river-mouth, and now flew to either side of him.

_You don't have to scream, you know,_ Seto told his brother coldly. _We can all hear you just fine._

_There might be a few Darthanians who didn't, though,_ Alister added drily.

Joey didn't pay any attention to his brothers' words. He was too excited to care what anyone said right now.

_Serenity's on the beach by the river!_

_Joey,_ Duke began in a gentle tone, _are you sure you weren't just seeing things? I know you've dreamed about her a couple of times recently, but__—_

_He wasn't seeing things, _Yami said before his elder brother could finish. _We all saw her come out of the forest about an hour ago. She looks the right age, she has auburn hair, and she's wearing a star-pendant we could not fail to recognise. Her identity cannot be denied._

There was a moment's stunned silence.

_How did she find us?_ Ryou asked at length. _No one could have told her, and why else would she be there of all places?_

_That,_ Raphael said, _is a really good question. We'll have to ask her after sunset._

Privately, however, the eldest prince suspected he already knew. Roland had not appeared at the edge of the forest that year, and despite the danger, the older man had met them every summer for the last eight years. Other than Gozaburo, the eleven cursed princes were the only people he could safely discuss the truth with. If he had told anyone else, his absence would be completely understandable. A statue could not travel anywhere unless it was carried.

_I wish we didn't have to wait until night,_ Joey said now.

_You've waited ten years,_ Alister said, not unkindly. _You can wait a few more hours. In the meantime, let's see how plentiful the fish really are in the River Takahashi__._ He tilted his head toward the broad waterway below them, which flowed through the coastal town they had been bound for.

_I'm not going down there,_ Seto said flatly. _People empty their waste into that water._

_Honestly, Seto, that's the least of your worries,_ Alister said in mild exasperation.

_We can always go further upstream if you're so concerned,_ Duke suggested before things could escalate. _I'd rather not be surrounded by fishing boats anyway._

_Fair enough,_ Raphael conceded, remembering a mishap from six years ago involving Duke, a fishing net, and an unexpected discovery. The occurrence had been more amusing than anything; his brother had not been in any real danger, although he had lost some of his dignity.

The brothers spent a couple of hours swimming on a tranquil stretch of the Takahashi, feasting on the fish they found there. The tales of plenty had not been exaggerations in this case at least. Whatever happened in the rest of the kingdom, the people who relied on this river would prosper.

* * *

Serenity spent the rest of the day on the beach. She had come as far as she could unaided, and she would not even consider turning back now. Her quest had led her here, and she felt sure that all she had to do now was wait for a time. There was plenty to occupy her while she did so. The sea fascinated her, and she spent the hottest part of the day in the shade of a high dune, watching the waves as they rolled endlessly. The rhythmic sound they made gave the impression that the very ocean was breathing. Serenity grew more restless as the sun began its slow descent, and after eating the strawberries she had brought with her, she moved closer to the water, where enumerable shells and smooth, rounded pebbles lay spread out on the sand like a mermaid's discarded treasures. The princess took more pleasure from examining these simple items than any fine jewels, and the afternoon passed swiftly as she gathered shells of every shape and size, holding them up to the sunlight and admiring their beauty. She also found a handful of white swan-feathers just above the tideline, and the find made her feel strangely excited. She stowed the feathers away in one of the pockets of her gown so as not to lose them before she went back to collecting interesting shells and oddly shaped pebbles.

As evening approached, Serenity decided she had gathered enough treasures for today. Leaving the mounds of shells and stones where she knew she could find them, she retreated a little distance, seated herself at the base of one of the dunes, and faced the ocean, eager to see how the sunset would look when reflected off the water. As the sun sank lower in the western sky, however, her attention was caught by something white high in the air beyond the breakers. Raising her eyes, she drew a sharp breath. A flock of white birds were flying steadily toward the shore in single file. As they drew nearer, she recognised them as swans, and her heart leapt as she perceived that they wore fine chains around their necks, each with a bright pendant hanging from it. She rubbed her eyes fiercely to make sure she wasn't seeing things, and looked again. The pendants were still there, and the swans were closer now. She counted them rapidly. There were eleven. No more, no less. Transfixed, she continued to watch their approach.

The birds began to descend in wide, graceful circles as they reached the shore, all but one, which hovered high above its fellows until they had all alighted gently on the sand, forming a wide arc in front of Serenity, their eyes trained on her. The girl did not notice this at first, however, for she was too busy watching the one remaining airborne swan, who now dived so steeply that she sprang up and ran forward in fear, expecting it to crash headlong into the sand. She had no need to worry, however, for the bird pulled out of the dive at the last possible moment, rose a few feet into the air, and then landed lightly in front of her. Bright blue eyes looked up into her face, twinkling merrily. Her own gaze was drawn to the pendant resting on the swan's snowy breast, and her breath caught as she recognised it. She looked down at the fireball-shaped trinket for a moment, then back at the cerulean eyes, still sparkling up at her like tiny gems.

"V-Valon?" She whispered.

Another of the swans crossed the short distance between them and nudged the blue-eyed daredevil aside. Serenity noticed the obsidian pendant the newcomer was wearing, and suddenly found it very hard to breathe. She made herself look into the bird's eyes, and saw that they were a soft and achingly familiar shade of brown.

"Joey," she whispered.

There was a moment of tense silence, as if the world was waiting for something. Then the sun vanished below the horizon, and light flared around the princess as the swans shed their feathers and began changing. Before all of the snowy plumes had drifted to the ground, the bodies they had been covering had reformed into human beings. Serenity found herself looking up into her brother's beaming face, brown eyes framed by a tumbled mass of blonde hair.

"Hey, Ren," he said in the same voice from her dream. "Long time, no see."

He opened his arms, and Serenity threw herself into them, wrapping her own tightly around him, tears springing unbidden to her eyes. She buried her face in Joey's chest and sobbed, while he stroked her hair, too overwhelmed by emotion to say more than he already had.

"You're here," Serenity choked out between sobs as she clung to him. "You're really here!"

They stood like that for a minute or so, until Duke's voice broke the silence.

"Well, aren't you going to share her? She's our sister too, remember?"

Joey laughed shakily and let go of Serenity, who turned and flung herself at Valon, embracing him fiercely. The princes all converged on their siblings in a group hug that even Seto reluctantly participated in. Some shed tears, while others merely smiled. Seto's expression revealed nothing of his emotions, save for the suspicious shine his eyes had gained, something he would later deny fervently. Serenity managed to exchange hugs with all of her brothers—catching Joey twice, not counting their initial embrace—before they all stepped back, and she was able to look at them properly.

She first noticed their extreme pallor. Ryou had always been pale, but the rest had all been lightly tanned the last time she had seen them. Now, their skin had been drained of all colour, leaving them as white as the feathers they had so recently shed. She next observed how much they had changed over the years. Seto was now nearly as tall as Raphael, and Mokuba and Noa were within inches of him in height. The twins, on the other hand, seemed to now be the shortest among the princes; even Serenity was slightly taller than them, and she hadn't finished growing yet! But the most notable change time had wrought in her brothers was their demeanour. Even Valon and Joey, who had been the most playful by far and had almost never been seen without broad grins on their faces, seemed more solemn.

"It's so good to see all of you," she said at last, her voice steadier now that she had stopped crying, but still a little shaky.

"You're a welcome sight yourself, Serenity," Duke said, beaming at her, "not to mention beautiful."

Joey shot him a stunned look.

"Duke, she's your _sister!_"

"That doesn't mean I can't state a fact we can all plainly see," Duke said with a grin.

Valon smothered a laugh behind his hands. Joey rounded on him.

"And what got into _you?_ You could have crashed!"

"But I didn't."

"You came close," Joey said, glaring at the brunette. "And what would have happened if you'd dived a few seconds too late and turned human before you hit the ground? That is the _craziest_ stunt you've ever pulled!"

"Serenity was there to catch me," Valon reminded him with a cheeky grin.

"She might not have been!"

"Joey, calm down," Alister said, surprising the blonde. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Valon actually knew what he was doing for once. He wouldn't have crashed. He was just showing off for Serenity's benefit."

"I'm surprised you didn't do something similar, especially in light of your earlier performance," Seto commented drily. "After all of those loops and summersaults, it was a miracle you could fly straight."

Joey glared at him. "Shut up," he muttered.

"I'm glad some things haven't changed," Serenity said with an indulgent smile.

Joey shifted guiltily. "Sorry, sis, I just…"

"You don't have to apologise for acting like yourself," Serenity told him gently. "I've missed it."

Joey smiled at her words, but there was a sadness in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you grow up," he said quietly. "I'd have come and found you as soon as I could—we all would have—but…things got complicated."

Serenity nodded in understanding.

"I guess you were turned into swans when Gozaburo said you'd been banished for treason," she said. "I _knew_ he was lying." A memory of something Roland had said flashed through her mind. _Gozaburo is … a very dangerous man._ "Was it Gozaburo who turned you into swans?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Nothing else fit.

"Yes," Raphael replied, speaking for all of them. "We were forbidden to tell you by the curse, and you were safe as long as you didn't know, so we had to keep our distance."

"Did the spell break when I found you, or are you human now for some other reason?" Serenity asked.

"Believe me, I wish it was that simple," Yami said with a sigh. "We become human again every night, and even that would not have been possible without the help of some friends we made, but perhaps we should start at the beginning. It's quite a long story."

_This could take a while,_ Alister observed mentally. _Would you mind if I set everything up while you told her, Raphael? This event calls for a decent feast and that will take time to conjure up._

_Take Seto with you,_ Raphael responded. _Two mages will get the job done much faster._

_I'm standing right here, you know._ Seto's mental voice sounded irritated.

_Yes, and now you're going with Alister,_ Raphael told him firmly.

Seto scowled, but knew better than to argue. He followed Alister wordlessly as the redhead walked away from the main group and disappeared from view behind a high dune.

Serenity, who had not been privy to the mental discussion, watched the two leave with a bemused expression on her face.

"Where are they going?" she asked.

Raphael smiled reassuringly.

"They're just taking care of a few things while we talk," he told her. "I'll explain exactly how I know that soon, but Yami's right. We need to start at the beginning."

* * *

An hour later, Serenity and her brothers were seated around a low table laden with enough food to feed twice their number. Beside them, a shimmering silver fire burned, the flames shot through with threads of copper and lavender. All of this had been created by Seto and Alister, and their siblings had only just come to join them. Serenity had by now been filled in on the events surrounding her brothers' exile, and had been given a brief outline of the past ten years. She was determined to press them for more details later, but she was as hungry as the others, and this magical banquet seemed infinitely more appetising to her than the welcoming feast she had attended back at the palace. Besides, she was still processing everything she had just been told. Her brothers seemed to understand this, for they did not try to force her to join in any conversation. In fact, nobody spoke at all for a while, though judging from their shifting expressions, Serenity guessed her brothers were communicating telepathically. The twins had said they could join her mind to the link they all shared, but it would take some time, and Alister had insisted they eat before they attempted it. Serenity and Joey were both equally excited at the prospect.

More of the conjured food had disappeared than Serenity had believed possible, and almost everyone had left the table, when Alister and the twins approached her, the latter with eager expressions on their faces.

"Do you want us to integrate you into the link now, or should we wait a few more minutes?" Yugi asked her.

Serenity smiled. It was almost impossible to say 'no' to those adorable eyes.

"I'm ready when you are," she said. "What do I have to do?"

"You don't need to do anything but sit still," Yami told her, coming to stand at her right shoulder. Yugi took his position on her other side. Alister stayed close by to watch, in case his help was required.

The twins each placed a hand against one of Serenity's temples and closed their eyes. Without any Sennen items to aid them, the process took longer for them to perform, and for several minutes, Serenity felt nothing. At length, however, she became aware of a gentle tug on her mind. The sensation was strange, to say the least, but as it strengthened, she allowed the process to run its course. Within a few more minutes, she began to hear thoughts that were not her own, muddled and incomprehensible at first, but gaining clarity with every passing second. It wasn't long before the mental voices fell silent—her brothers had sensed her presence in the link and were allowing her to adjust to the new experience. Duke was the first to address her.

_Serenity, am I coming in clear?_

_Crystal,_ she responded in the same manner. _This is…interesting._

_The novelty wears off after the first year or so,_ Duke told her.

_A year? I was tired of it after the first month,_ Seto said flatly.

_Why does that not surprise me?_ Alister's mental voice was laced with sarcasm.

Serenity's attention turned to the twins, both of whom looked drained, Yugi more so than Yami.

"Will you two be alright?" she asked them aloud.

"We'll be fine," Yami assured her. "Marik warned us it would be taxing. We knew what to expect."

Alister dismissed the table with a gesture, and the four rejoined their brothers on the far side of the fire. It was only when they were all sitting together that Noa spoke up.

"Serenity, we were wondering how you managed to track us down," he said, getting straight to the point. "I mean, you know we're happy to see you, but the last we heard, you were at the palace. You mustn't have stayed there for very long if you're all the way down here now. What happened?"

"Nothing as extraordinary as what happened to you, unless you count the dreams I had," Serenity told him, "but I can understand why you want to know. Gozaburo has no idea where I am, if you're worried about that."

Several of the princes looked relieved at these words.

Using a combination of the spoken word and memories transmitted over the mental link, Serenity told her brothers everything of note that had happened since she was summoned back to the palace by Gozaburo. She had to stop halfway through and wait for Joey to calm down after hearing that their stepfather had planned to marry her off to Nezbitt.

"How _dare_ he?! I should send Jet over there to fry him!" The furious prince continued in this vein for several minutes before he ran out of steam and his sister could resume her tale.

"I wonder who that woman was," Ryou murmured when she had finished.

"So do I," Mokuba said, his voice now a soft tenor. "How did she manage to tell you about us? No-one's supposed to be able to."

"It was in the phrasing," Alister explained. "She never said we were the swans she saw. If she'd tried to, the words wouldn't have come. Still," he added in a more contemplative tone, "there was definitely something strange about her."

"It was the dreams that intrigued me," Duke said. "Who could have sent them? Someone must have, but I doubt it was Ishizu. She can only share visions the Tauk shows her. Those dreams were tailored specifically for Serenity."

"We may never know who sent them, but I'm personally glad they did," said Raphael. "If not for them, Serenity might not have guessed the truth."

Alister heard his brothers' words, but kept his thoughts to himself. He suspected he knew the identity of the dream-sender, but it was not his place to tell anyone.

After Serenity's story, the conversation turned to lighter matters. The princess's life had been simple and mostly uneventful, but her brothers had many stories to tell, and hours passed as they reminisced. It had been a long day for all of them, however, and eventually weariness overcame their desire to make up for lost time. One by one, the princes lay back on the sand and drifted off to sleep. Only Alister and Seto were still awake when Serenity finally succumbed to exhaustion. The redhead retrieved his sister's bundle and gently laid her blanket over her sleeping form before turning his attention to the fire, which was starting to die down. He did not see Seto lean over and lay a light kiss on Serenity's brow, but even if he had been looking he would not have believed it had happened.

* * *

_Serenity?_ The gentle voice in her mind roused the princess from a dreamless sleep. She opened her eyes to find that dawn had broken, and her brothers were all around her, once more in their swan forms. If not for the pendants, she would not have been able to tell them apart. She searched the flock until she located Raphael, the silver eagle identifying him clearly. She knew it was her eldest brother who had woken her.

_Good morning,_ she said via the link—it seemed wrong to her to speak aloud while her brothers could not.

_How did you sleep?_ Raphael asked.

_Well enough. Was there a reason you decided to wake me now?_

_We have to go,_ Raphael explained, his mental voice tinged with regret. _It's our last day in Domino and we need to make the most of it. There are a couple of things we want to investigate before we leave for the year._

Serenity sighed and nodded in understanding.

_Alright. I'll wait here for you._

_We don't all have to go, do we?_ Joey asked. _Serenity's been on her own for over a week now. Someone should stay with her._

Raphael laughed mentally.

_Of course you can stay here, Joey,_ he said good-naturedly. _I'm not in any position to force you to come._ He flared his wings to emphasise the point.

_Can I stay too?_ Noa asked eagerly.

Raphael hesitated for a moment.

_Alright, but I'll have to draw the line there. We can do well enough without you two, but any more and we'll be spread too thin._

_Yes!_ Noa cheered, practically bouncing in excitement.

_I don't know why you're so happy,_ Seto told him. _Not much happens here that I would consider worth staying for._

_That's because you have no sense of fun,_ Noa responded. _We'll work something out._

_We really should get going,_ Raphael reminded them. _Serenity, Alister left some food for you to make things easier. Just don't share it with Noa and Joey. Most of it wouldn't agree with them right now. And as for you two,_ he added, addressing his younger brothers, _stay out of trouble._

_Yes Your Majesty,_ Joey and Noa responded in unison.

_I mean it,_ Raphael said sternly.

_We know._

The nine swans then took off, circling above their siblings a few times before separating into three smaller groups and flying inland.

_So, what were you planning on doing today apart from keeping me company?_ Serenity asked shrewdly, eying her two remaining brothers.

_I don't know about Noa, but I have no hidden motives,_ Joey said. _I've just missed you._

Serenity smiled, and reached out to stroke his back. The feathers were softer than they looked, and Joey seemed to enjoy the attention. Serenity then turned to Noa.

_And why were you so eager to stay?_

_Same as Joey,_ Noa responded a little too quickly. _I wanted to spend some time with you._

_And__…__?_ Serenity prompted, knowing there was more to it.

Noa sighed mentally.

_And I wanted a break from flying for a day before we went home. There's practically nowhere to rest on the way. We're lucky we have an island to land on at sunset on the first day, or we'd never make it. I love flying, don't get me wrong, but it's exhausting if you do it constantly._

_I see,_ Serenity said. _Well, since you're here, do you have any ideas for what we could do to pass the time?_

_One or two,_ Noa admitted. _You know those shells and things you were collecting yesterday?_

_Yes,_ Serenity said, intrigued by this sudden shift in topic. _What of them?_

_You've never built a sand-castle, have you?_

_Noa, that is _**_brilliant!_** Joey exclaimed enthusiastically. _Ren, you haven't lived until you've built at least one sand-castle._

_How can you build anything out of sand?_ Serenity asked. _Wouldn't it just fall apart?_

_You use wet sand, and reinforce it with pebbles and anything else you can find. Then you can decorate it. You'll have to do all the actual building, but we can give you directions._ Noa seemed as enthusiastic as Joey.

_Sounds interesting,_ Serenity said. _We can start after I've had some breakfast._

_Alright then!_ Noa said brightly. _In the meantime,_ he added in a tone that suggested he would be grinning mischievously if he were human, _I could tell you about Seto's secret passion for a certain dragon-keeper._

_He'll kill you!_ Joey sounded half-shocked and half-awed at Noa's apparent audacity.

_He won't find out if nobody tells him._

_Seto's in love?_ Serenity asked, mildly surprised by this revelation.

_In love? He's completely __besotted__. Her name's Kisara and I have to admit, he has excellent taste. She's __beautiful__._

_Oh?_ Serenity gained a wicked grin. _Do go on._

* * *

_They're everywhere._

_Well, now we know he's searching for her._

_It's only a matter of time before they reach the forest. He'll make them scower every corner of Domino until they find her. She's not safe here._

_I don't see what we can do about it. We can't exactly take her with us._

_Oh, Seto, how little faith you have._

_What is that supposed to mean, Alister?_

_We can take her with us if we have something to carry her in._

_But we don't._

_We will if all goes to plan._

_And what plan would that be?_

_Wait and see, little brother._

_Will you _**_stop calling me that?_**

* * *

_End Notes: OOOOH, what's Alister's plan? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. :D_

_To be honest, apart from replies to guest reviewers, I don't have anything to say here pertaining to the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to lots of reviews. Criticism is welcome. Flames are not. Thank you._

**_Review replies:_**

**_Guest 1:_**_ Thank you for your compliment! It made me smile. :D_

**_Guest 2:_**_ Here is Chapter 9, as requested. Hope you liked it!_

**_Violet:_**_ Honey, when I saw those six reviews last week, they made my day. Thank you for all of them and the ones you've posted since then. I'm highly flattered that I have such a loyal fan, and I must say you write very well for an eleven-year-old. I did notice a pattern of impatience though. You're new to the fic, so you haven't yet become accustomed to my somewhat sporadic update schedule. I dived into this fic without planning ahead, so I've basically been posting the chapters as I write them. My faithful followers had to wait six weeks for Chapter 6, two and a half months for Chapter 7 and four months for chapter 8! In light of those figures, a few weeks doesn't seem so long, does it? All I ask of my readers is that they bear with me. I don't intend to give up on this story, however long it takes me to update, so don't worry about this becoming a permanently unfinished edifice to mar the landscape of Fanfiction Net. I give you permission to send me a kick-in-the-pants review if I don't update for a month without telling you I'll be otherwise engaged. I also recommend you follow my Live Journal. There's a link on my profile, and I will keep people posted on how far along I am with each WSoD chapter on there so you know where I'm at. With regards to your questions, I will not explain everything here, as doing so will involve minor spoilers and that wouldn't do at all. I will say, however, that one of the reasons I decided to write this fic was because Yu-Gi-Oh! Is one of my favourite fandoms, and "The Wild Swans" is one of my favourite fairytales. I 'mixed some things up', as you put it, because if I didn't add in elements of the fandom as well as the characters, then it wouldn't be a very interesting fic for fans to read, and it would be much less fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it didn't get posted on your birthday. Thank you again for all of your lovely comments._


End file.
